Heart Back into the Living Death
by MizukixTsukiyomi
Summary: The Shikon Jewel is completed and Inuyasha wished Kikyo back to life.Kagome's heart was destroyed by Kikyo and now Rukia turns her to a Shinigami. Ichigo and Kagome who later meet think it's impossible to fall in love after meeting in two days! Is it?
1. Chapter 1:Kagome's Heart

**Well as you all know who have read my previous work. I have one IchigoxKagome pairing fic. **

**This is my second one lol and I will continue on Miko and Shinigami Love! It's in progress since one of my friends is helping me edit it a bit so yeah lol Well here's the first chapter.**

The Shikon Jewel had been completed after a year and Kagome was now 16 years old. Her black ebony hair had gotten longer than the first time she had gone threw the well. Her body was showing off more of her curves and her natural beauty began to show even more. Her eyes seemed to had changed color to everyone.

Sango said that Kagome's eyes had gotten a bit more to a clear blue ocean kind of color.

Kagome was given a chance to have one wish of hers to be granted. Kagome knew that she had made a promise to Inuyasha. She would give him the wish after completing the Shikon Jewel and defeating Naraku. Kagome wish she didn't give the wish to Inuyasha, since he wished for the one and only thing he wanted in his life.

Kikyo……

She was now traveling with them. Patrolling the west lands making sure that demons didn't go crazy and destroy villages and kill innocent lives. Kagome envied Kikyo. She even looked more beautiful alive. Her skin was not as pale as before. Kikyo's skin was just the right tone and her eyes were chocolate it would warm and melt any ones heart. Her lips just the perfect size and not to mention the curves she had. Kagome wished she had Kikyo's body but knew that would be impossible or at least a long way to go before her body would start growing once again.

Kagome sighed all the way to the well where the rest of the gang escorted her. Kagome had told them she had her first exam in her 10th year of school. She was actually surprised she passed 9th grade with all the days she had missed before. This time she was making sure she went more often now that Naraku wasn't around.

As the got to Kaede's village, Kagome looked around seeing that nothing had changed at all. The houses were built of the same material, bigger but still looked as they did a year ago. The fresh new green grass moving with grace as the trees did when the cool breeze hit and danced around the village.

"Well I'll be leaving now…" said Kagome getting a good grip on her old mustard colored backpack. She gave her best friend Sango a tight hug and so did Sango.

"Take care on the way over there okay, Kagome-chan?" said Sango. Sango took care of Kagome even more knowing how she must of felt when she heard Inuyasha wishing Kikyo back to life. Sango was already engaged to Miroku and they would be getting married in 2 weeks. Kagome hoped to make it and promised Sango that she would if everything went right.

As Kagome approached Inuyasha that was standing next to Kikyo who was holding her bow and arrows as usual. Kagome looked at Kikyo and gave her the smile she forced on both Kikyo and Inuyasha. Inuyasha closed his eyes knowing that Kagome felt pain inside her fragile heart. Her heart was so fragile the smallest things could break it and Inuyasha knew that bringing Kikyo back to life would almost of shattered it to pieces, pieces that could never be replaced.

"Be careful on your way to the well, Kagome…" whispered Inuyasha as he walked down the hill and towards the small village ahead of him. Sango gave Kagome one last hug and so did Miroku along with a "Take care". Shippo jumped to Kagome's shoulder. He was still his usual size but more mature. Kirara jumped to the opposite of Kagome's shoulder and both Shippo and Kirara gave her a small kiss on each of her cheeks.

"When will you come back Kagome?" asked Shippo as Kirara jumped down and so did Shippo.

"Probably in two days…" said Kagome with a smile.

"Can't wait to see you again Kagome!" yelled Shippo as he climbed Kirara and ran after Miroku and Sango.

The last person to be there was Kikyo.

Kagome and Kikyo stood there. Starring at each other in silence. Kagome was the first to make movement and extended her hand in form for Kikyo to give her a handshake. Kikyo just starred at Kagome petite hand and looked back at Kagome's ocean blue eyes.

Kikyo sighed and finally spoke which easily made Kagome jump slightly.

"How about I escort you all the way to the well?" asked Kikyo closing her eyes.

"You? Escorting? Me?" Kagome blinked as she said her words.

"Do you not understand?" said Kikyo ironically.

Kagome gulped and actually she really didn't understand what Kikyo was trying to say.

'_Wait she wants to escort me? I thought she hated me? Is she trying to be friends with me? If so…then I guess I could try I mean she isn't that bad…'_

Kagome gulped one last time and smiled.

"If that's okay with you?" said Kagome putting her hand back to her side.

Kikyo just began to walk past Kagome making her follow behind.

Inuyasha smelled their scents going the same direction and wondered where they were going. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and so did Sango and Miroku who were holding Kirara and Shippo.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Miroku as he looked at him in confusion.

Inuyasha kept his gaze at the woods that Kagome and Kikyo went together, "Come on…" was all he said and went towards the well with Sango and Miroku looking at each other and asked nothing but followed knowing it was something.

**AT THE WELL**

Kagome took one step before stopping and seeing she was now at the well's location. Kikyo starred at the well and closed her eyes.

"Where's the jewel?" asked Kikyo as she tightened her grip on her bow.

"Why?" asked Kagome. The Shikon Jewel was in Kagome's possession since the Shikon Jewel had also chosen her as the new guardian and not Kikyo.

"Hand it over" demanded Kikyo as she walked father from Kagome and the well.

"WHAT!? I'm the guardian not you!!" exclaimed Kagome as she pointed Kikyo with her finger.

"Your not right for the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. You don't even belong here." Kikyo got one of her arrows out making Kagome's ocean blue eyes widen with fear of knowing that Kikyo was serious.

"WHOA! Hold it Kikyo! Try to understand that the Shikon Jewel chose me as the guardian!" yelled Kagome as she made sure the jewel was in her skirt pocket.

"The Shikon Jewel made a mistake" said Kikyo, putting the arrow in place on her bow and rising it up.

"The Shikon Jewel can't make mistakes!? It's the Shikon Jewel!!" Kagome saw the well was at least 3 feet away from her.

"Everyone and everything make mistakes" Kikyo stretched the string and arrow and positioned herself to shoot.

Kagome was sure she was sweating. As soon as Kagome and Kikyo heard the bushes rattle they both looked to see but Kikyo saw Kagome was soon caught off guard and shot the arrow hitting her right in her heart.

Inuyasha jumped out with his Tetsusaiga.

"KAGOME!!" yelled Inuyasha as he saw the purified arrow hit directly at Kagome's heart. Spilling her warm, red rose colored blood on her school shirt and ground. Inuyasha looked and followed the current of the blood on the floor in horror. He looked at Kikyo who still had her bow up showing of course that she was the one that had shoot the arrow. The arrow that had killed the most precious person in Inuyasha's life.

Kagome's eyes went total blue. No emotion in them. Feeling the pain in her body, chest, and heart was all to much for her and knew that her life was over. Kagome supported her self with her hand on the well.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo came right after Kagome cried in pain. Tears mixing with her blood on the ground beneath her. Rolling down the curve of her cheeks. Kagome took one last glance at Kikyo and Inuyasha and the gang behind him. Starring at her with the fear and horror before them. They never imagined her to be such a thing that was caused by Kikyo.

"KIKYO YOU"LL PAY!" yelled Sango as she rose her Hiraikotsu but was soon stopped by Miroku trying to hold her off with his staff across he waist. "MIROKU LET ME GO!! KIKYO IS GOING TO PAY!"

"SANGO GET A GRIP! KILLING KIKYO WON"T SOLVE ANYTHING!" Miroku tried to get Sango back to her senses before she really had lost it.

Inuyasha kept his gaze on the Kagome that was sure to die. Kagome began to see the things around her blur and more tears began to gather and fall and knew that her eyes were closing to her death.

Kagome turned her head slowly to look at Kikyo and smiled slowly and closed her eyes and then….

Fell down in the well backwards. Making all the violet, and fuchsia colors mix beneath the well and above transporting Kagome back to her time. Inuyasha tried to catch her, but was to late even for his speed. She was gone from their world, their view and probably gone from the living. Inuyasha tears began to form and one by one fell to the well staining the well's old scratched wood with his drops of sadness.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Birds flew from their trees as hearing the roar and growls of Inuyasha calling the person he loved.

He tried to go in but was stopped by Kikyo, grabbing his arm.

"If you go…I'll purify you once again and trust me…no me or that girl will come to save you…" Kikyo whispered but enough for Inuyasha to hear. Inuyasha took one last glance at the bottom of the well the warm Kagome fell in, and looked away in disgust with himself.

**MEANWHILE IN KAGOME'S TIME**

The sun was ready to set. Making the sky form it's bright and relaxing colors. The clouds fading it's snow white color and began to ashen as the night came near. People ready to eat their dinner. But not all people were relaxing, two people or should I say death gods were patrolling Japan. They were right in front of Kagome's shrine. Making sure that no Hollows were near.

"Rukia are you ready to leave?" asked a young death god that had dark maroon hair which was held in a high ponytail. He had tribal tattoos almost in every part of his body that was being exposed. His neck, forehead, and his hands. He wore jet black robes that were down to his ankles and had a white robe right under. Long black sleeves also showing a bit of the white robe right under the black one. A strange sword had to his side. The sword having more than 5 spikes sticking out. And not to mention he was very tall proximately 6'2".

"Yeah…I guess we're done patrolling for today…let's go Renji" said a very petite girl with short ebony hair. With one her bangs went down to her nose. Her violet plum eyes glowed in the darkness when the moon was full and high up in the night. She was about 4'9" and had the same type of robes as the Renji's. She had a normal sword but something was hidden inside and so did Renji's. A power that only death gods knew.

"I'm so tired!" said Renji putting his Zanpaktou.

"Of what?! Slacking around as I patrolled?!" Rukia kicked him behind and made him fall on the shrine's hard gray cement floor.

As soon as Renji was getting up from Rukia's harsh kick both sensed a high pure aura coming from the well's shrine.

"D-Do you feel that?" asked Rukia as she starred at the shrine.

"Yeah…this aura is very strong and almost…pure" said Renji getting the dirt off his robes.

"Should we go check?" asked Rukia getting out her Zanpaktou.

Renji slowly nodded keeping his facial expression serious.

Both Rukia and Renji began to walk towards the well's shrine. As Rukia placed her pale white hand on the sliding door she took in a deep breath and slowly opened it.

There. Kagome had gotten to her time and was at least able to come out the well with the remaining strength she had left.

She fell straight to the floor, spilling more of her blood across the floor. She had taken the arrow out of her chest during when she was in the well.

She slowly closed her eyes and began to breath heavily. She soon heard the doors open and thought it was her mother or her grandfather or even her brother Sota. She knew they would be crying in tears when they saw her. Panicking that she was dieing right in front of them. Kagome let out on heavy sigh and heard a unfamiliar voice.

"Rukia, it's…it's a girl…" Renji said starring at Kagome.

"My god!" exclaimed Rukia walking slowly down the steps to get a better look at Kagome, "Where did she get such a wound, a wound to spill so much of her blood?"

Kagome opened her eyes just a bit and startled Rukia. Kagome smiled slowly making Rukia confused.

Renji got closer too, looking at the wound on Kagome's chest.

"It's…deep" said Renji.

They both were startled as they heard Kagome's voice, "Are you guys here to take my soul? Is it really time for me to die?" she let out a heavy sigh once again.

Rukia kneeled down, "Y-You can see us?"

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled.

"Who did this to you girl?" asked Renji.

Kagome chuckled lightly and tried her best to speak, "Let's just say some one wanted me gone for her own reasons"

Both Rukia and Renji were mostly wondering where she had gotten the wound.

"Where did you get it? "asked Rukia

Kagome's smile faded, remembering the feudal era, "Long story…" was all Kagome could say.

Rukia looked at Renji as he looked at her. Rukia closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"We weren't ordered to end someone's life yet today right?" asked Renji.

"That means your death was unexpected?" asked Rukia

"I guess" whispered Kagome. Rukia and Renji knew she was close to her death.

Rukia stood up and rose her Zanpaktou up in the air.

"Rukia…what are you doing?" asked Renji knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Saving her life…" Rukia closed her eyes taking in deep breath.

"Rukia, your going to get in deep trouble…remember what happened when you gave some or actually all your Shinigami powers to Ichigo?"

"Yes…I know how to do it now…" Rukia opened her eyes and slowly her Zanpaktou was coming down as Kagome's eyes slowly shut down and her heart beats were no longer heard.

**Well that's the first chapter Hope you guys liked it :]**

If you want me to update…I'll need at least 5-7 reviews

Thanks for reading and hope to update.


	2. Chapter 2: Wound Cleared

**Well I got the enough reviews to update! AND HERE IT IS!!**

**I had such a nice day at school today especially in Spanish lol I love that class **

**Well anyways you guys and girls think I should try to get the Inu gang involved into the Soul Society later in the story?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kagome stopped breathing and her heart had stopped beating it's warm beats.

Rukia's Zanpaktou coming down to Kagome's chest and came to a sudden stop just inches away from Kagome's heart.

"Having second thoughts?" asked Renji. Renji was actually letting Rukia do this because he knew that she would be punished for it and Ichigo would come to save her and that would hurt her even more.

Rukia looked at Kagome below her. Her ebony long hair all over the floor, her blood dried up into the maroon and the last drops of blood gushing out, finding it's exit. Kagome's eyes were already closed, no movements were made from her.

Rukia made her grip on her Zanpaktou even stronger and narrowed her violet eyes.

"Rukia…please made she really was meant to die today…come o-" Renji was cut off when he felt Rukia's Zanpaktou release some of it's energy.

Renji looked at Kagome, still with her eyes closed and suddenly…

Kagome's breathing had come back. Renji widened his eyes in shock. He looked at Kagome's chest where there he found a Zanpaktou stick with in her. He followed the Zanpaktou up hoping that it was all dream. To know that Rukia hadn't done what he thought she did. Going up the silver glowing Zanpaktou and coming to a stop when he saw a pale white hand holding the handle of the Zanpaktou, he knew it was true.

There stood Rukia with her right hand holding her Zanpaktou as it had gone though Kagome's chest. Tears began to come out of Rukia's eyes, not of regret but knowing that what she had done…there was no way to go back.

"R-Rukia…why?" asked Renji as placed his hand on Rukia's that was still holding the Zanpaktou.

Rukia wiped her tears away with her other hand suddenly, as fast as she could took out her Zanpaktou of of Kagome.

Kagome's chest began to glow white and pink all over her and her wound was starting to close and the blood to disappear.

Renji looked at the glowing Kagome then at Rukia making sure that she hadn't lost her Shinigami powers yet.

She was fine. Perfectly fine looking the same as usual. She still hold her Zanpaktou in her hand as she kneeled down to Kagome. She then got up and looked at Renji.

"Carry her to Soul Society…" said Rukia strictly as she put her Zanpaktou away.

"WHOA! Why are we taking her to Soul Society?!" Renji was starting to get confused.

"You idiot! She has Shinigami powers just like us! That's why I told you I knew who to save her! But she still unconscious and needs treatment as soon as possible and the only person who can help her till she wakes up is Unohana!" Rukia took in a deep breath and looked at Kagome once again.

Renji slowly and gently picked up the unconscious Kagome knowing that Rukia was right she needed help. Sure her deep wound had closed but inside of her, her heart was living. Living the dead and that was bad for a human. With Ichigo didn't happen for the reason he had such strong spiritual energy already.

Renji felt the petite girl in his arms and felt she was really light.

"Damn! It's like she hasn't eaten anything in like 2 weeks or something!" said Renji turning around to look at Rukia.

The night had taken over the whole city. Making the stars shine their original beauty and the moon's illuminated the whole city with it's silver rays.

"What are you going to tell them" asked Renji as he walked behind Rukia who were both getting out of the small shrine.

"…………………." she stayed silent as she began to open the doors to the other world.

The Soul Society.

"Let's go…." said Rukia as she walked in right after looking at Kagome again.

' _This girl has something special hidden inside her' thought Rukia. _

Without any trace of Kagome and the two Shinigamis, they left the living world.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MEANWHILE

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ichigo!!" yelled a young man with short jet black hair and sky blue eyes. Small squared clear glasses protecting his blue eyes. His skin like snow and was wearing a strange white and blue outfit.

"What the hell do you want Ishida!?" yelled out Ichigo. A young teen age boy with bright orange hair that was the thing that would catch your eye instantly. His chocolate eyes so warm and soothing but also gave a strong and braveness. His body perfectly made that all girls would drool. Ichigo had been walking home from the park and felt two people were following him.

"Kurosaki-kun?" said a young girl with the same color hair as Ichigo. Her bangs long enough to be put back behind her ears and hold off with snowflake hairpins. Her ashen grey color eyes gave you the cheerful side of her.

"Huh?" turned around Ichigo as he heard a very familiar voice, "What are you doing here Inoue-san?"

"Well…there's kind of a problem…" she said fidgeting with her fingers as she talked.

"Problem?" said Ichigo as he looked at Ishida.

"Yeah…it seems that Yoruichi wants to talk to all of us of something that just happened" said Ishida.

"Has she told you guys yet?" asked Ichigo rising up an eyebrow.

"No…she just told us there was a problem" continued Ishida.

Ichigo sighed. He was really tired to the point where he could sleep for 2 days straight without waking up with all the stress he had. Not to mention killing Hollows and helping souls pass to the next world.

"Fine…" he said as he walked the opposite direction to his house and started to walk to Urahara's shop.

Orihime and Ishida followed trying to keep up with Ichigo's speed. As all three hurried to Urahara's shop they were certain they had felt the Soul Soceity's doors open.

They ignored it. Thinking it was a Shinigami just going to patrol or return.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AT SOUL SOCEITY

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Renji and Rukia were right in front of the huge grey black gates to Soul Society and waited for them to open.

As the doors slowly opened, making them screech, Rukia and Renji eyes widened at the fact that Soi Fon was standing right in front of them. They stared at her in fear knowing that she and the whole Soul Society knew what had just happened a few minutes ago.

Soi Fon who had the same kinds of robes as Rukia and Renji but with out sleeves and her short black hair with only two braids wrapped by bandages. Her grey ash eyes glared at both and then looked at the girl in Renji's arms.

"Rukia…it seems that you need to give us an explanation" Soi Fon then slowly closed her eyes as all of the captains and lieutenants appeared behind. Their expression of serious, madness, and confusion. Rukia gulped and closed her eyes.

Renji looked at the petite girl next to him at the corner of his eye. He set Kagome gently down on the ground for everyone to see who it was they had given Shinigami powers to.

"Well then…this better be a good reason Kuchiki-san…." said Yamamoto-Genryuusai as he slowly walked past all the captains and lieutenants and was now in front at least two feet away from the unconscious Kagome.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AT URAHARA'S SHOP

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Ichigo, Ishida, and Orihime got to Urahara's shop, they were surprised to see Yoruichi standing right in

Front of the shop. Her arms crossed across her chest. Her golden eyes closed and her face expression that

Ichigo knew for sure that she must be thinking.

Ichigo then spoke when he was 5 feet away from the shop, "Yo"

Yoruichi slowly lifted up her eye lashes and starred at Ichigo.

"Is there something in my face?" asked Ichigo pointing at himself.

Ishida and Orihime walked past Ichigo and sat by the porch of the shop.

"Well it seems that everyone is here…" whispered Urahara.

"Well I tried to contact Chad…but he wasn't at his house" said Orihime as she looked at Yoruichi.

"Well that's okay…" said Yoruichi. As she slowly walked towards Ichigo who was still standing outside the

porch. "Remember the day you first turned into a Shinigami?" she asked in a soft voice keeping her golden

eyes on him.

"Yeah? What about it?" asked Ichigo looking confused.

"Do you remember the person who turned you into a Shinigami?" Asked Yoruichi as she got closer.

"Uh…Rukia? Wait what's bringing this up!? That happened a year ago!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"It seems our little Rukia knows how to transfer Shinigami powers without her giving hers away…" said

Yoruichi as she placed her hand on Ichigo's strong shoulder.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked taking her hand away from his shoulder. He cared for Rukia and with

Yoruichi telling him that Rukia knew how to transfer Shinigami powers to someone without giving yours

away. "Are you trying to tell me that Rukia gave someone Shinigami powers to someone?"

"Let's just say that another Shinigami was patrolling here too but close to Rukia and Renji of course without

them noticing. He saw Rukia going into a very small shrine and followed them hiding his aura and

everything. He reported to the Gotei 13 that he saw a girl about your guys age bleeding to death."

Ichigo was surely confused now but kept his eyes on Yoruichi who kept explaining.

"Rukia got her Zanpaktou out…" said Yoruichi closing her eyes.

"She saved the girl's life?!" exclaimed Ishida.

"Yes…and now Renji and Rukia have taken that girl to Soul Society." said Yoruichi as she turned her head

to face Ishida and Orihime who were both in shock.

"Why would they take the girl to Soul Society?" asked Ichigo.

"The reason why is because when you are turned into a Shinigami without choice, meaning you didn't chose

to become one…your heart seems to be rejecting it at the same time. If treatment isn't done to the person

who was just turned into a Shinigami, they will eventually die and never go to the next world. That girl

wasn't given the choice to become a Shinigami. Rukia chose herself."

Ichigo's chocolate eyes widened in fear of what Rukia had done.

"Does…Does the Go-" Ichigo tried to speak but Yoruichi and Urahara both knew what he was trying to ask.

"Yes…the Gotei 13 do know about it and I'm guessing right now that they are talking to them" said Urahara as he came down the porch and putting his fan away.

Ichigo, Orihime and Ishida's eyes were exposed and couldn't believe that hey had found out so quick.

Ichigo's hands turned to fists and were ready to punch anything in his way.

Ichigo grabbed Urahara from his collar shirt and started to yell at him, "TAKE ME THERE! NOW! I NEED TO SAVE RUKIA!"

"I don't think this time we can save her…" said Urahara.

"And why not?!" exclaimed Ichigo as he let go of Urahara's collar shirt.

"I'll take you…" said Yoruichi walking behind Ichigo.

"I'll go too…" said Orihime as she got up and so did Ishida.

Ichigo starred at all of them and then looked at the mysterious sky above him, "Let's go…"

With that said, Yoruichi opened the portal to the Soul Society and took a deep breath before saying, "You sure about this Ichigo?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and walked in the portal along with Orihime and Ishida. Yoruichi looked at Urahara who just looked at them with concern.

"I'm sure Ichigo will save her…again" whispered Urahara getting out his fan.

Yoruichi smirked slowly and walked in making the portal close behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AT SOUL SOCIETY

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rukia's violet plum eyes kept her gaze at the old man in front of her, who was examining Kagome.

Rukia had explained everything. From sensing a strange powerful aura to seeing her bleeding to death.

"Kuchiki-san…is this really true?" asked Yamamoto-Genryuusai looking at Rukia.

"Yes sir…" answered Renji knowing that Rukia was to scared to answer any more questions.

"Hmm….." Yamamoto-Genryuusai started to think as he closed his eyes.

"Sir…you can't let this slide. She has created another Shinigami! And this girl was human!" said Soi Fon.

Yamamoto-Genryuusai opened his eyes and turned his back towards Rukia and Renji.

"Get this girl the treatment she needs and get her, her own room." said Yamamoto-Genryuusai

"What!?" exclaimed Soi Fon.

"This girl has become one of us…and Rukia should not get punishment…that girl that lies on the ground has extremely powerful aura and trust me…she will be powerful" said Yamamoto-Genryuusai as he walked past Byakuya.

"What are you planning Sir? "asked Byakuya as he looked at Kagome being carried by Shunsui.

"Byakuya, this girl might have the key to destroy Aizen along with Ichigo…please look after her and also all the other Shinigami should look after her, got that?" whispered Yamamoto-Genryuusai.

As Yamamoto-Genryuusai left, Kagome was being carried by Shunsui and taking her to Unohana's.

"This girl is cute…" said Shunsui.

"Hey…this girl younger than you…by a lot don't be perverted towards her…" said Juushirou.

"But she is…" said Shunsui.

"She kind of is" said Juushirou.

Rukia and Renji began to follow Shunsui and Juushirou going to Unohana's.

"Are you okay?" asked Renji looking at her below.

"Yeah…but that girl will suffer at first…" whispered Rukia looking at Kagome who was in Shunsui's arms.

"Why do you say that?" asked Renji.

"She's a living dead…like Ichigo. Half Shinigami half human" Rukia hid her eyes with her bangs.

"Haha!" laughed Renji.

"What are you laughing about?" said Rukia glaring at him.

"Imagine Ichigo falling in love with that girl…I mean she's cute and all but Ichigo falling in love!" Renji

kept laughing as Rukia glared at him in confusion.

"What brought this up?" she asked.

"I…don't know…but it seems that Shunsui already feel in love with her…" Renji finished his laugh and kept walking beside Rukia.

'_Hope Ichigo doesn't get mad at me for what I did. And that girl…she's very similar to Ichigo…maybe that's why Renji said that…? Who knows? I'll I know is that I'll help her _

_through_ _her training here…' _Rukia thought to herself as she walked into Unohana's office ready for Kagome to feel the pain once again in her heart.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well I think this chapter kind of sucked lol had so much in my mind lately lol but wrote 6 pages! **

**If you guys and girls want an update I need 7-11 reviews **

**Thanks for reading and I promise to make the next chapter better!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3:Chocolate Eyes Return

**Well here's another chapter :]**

**These days I've found very interesting K-pop and J-pop songs lol and it makes me want to write more of this story. I guess it inspires me lol sounds weird huh? Lol oh well :P**

**Well here's Chapter 3 and thank you to all those who reviewed lol :]**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's quiet…" said Ishida as he stood in front of the huge gray gates to the Soul Society along with Ichigo, Orihime, and Yoruichi. "Too…quiet"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Orihime.

"WHAT'S WRONG!?" yelled Ishida.

"Do you think they killed her already?" she asked as she looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and looked at the doors before him.

'_Could they be punishing her already? Are we late? What if she already dead?' _all these thought were on Ichigo's mind and wanted to save Rukia really bad. He would do anything.

"Don't worry" said Yoruichi placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" said Ichigo as he looked at her.

"She's still alive. It seems they haven't done anything to her…" she said taking her hand away from his shoulder and walking towards the grey doors ahead of her.

"Are we just going to go in?" asked Orihime.

"What you expect?" replied Ichigo following Yoruichi as she opened the doors with one hand which surprised Ichigo and the rest.

"H-How did you do that?" asked Ichigo walking beside her.

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo and winked her right eye and kept walking as if nothing was in her way.

Ishida walked beside Ichigo and whispered making sure that both Orhime and Yoruichi didn't hear, "You get all the girls don't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about Ishida?" said Ichigo. Ishida noticed that he was calmer and less angry of saving Rukia since Yoruichi told him she was alright.

"I think even Yoruichi likes you…so does Orihime" sighed Ishida.

"Ishida…" said Ichigo, "Yoruichi flirts with everyone…even girls…." Ichigo closed his eyes as he kept walking. Suddenly he was knocked down by a punch in the face.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!?" Ichigo looked up to Yoruichi smiling.

"Ichigo…the reason why act like this towards you is because you're…an idiot" and with that Yoruichi grabbed Orihime's arm and kept walking in front of the guys.

"HAHA! I guess you might get some ladies but you'll never fall in love…" said Ishida.

"I don't care," said Ichigo as he got up, "There's no girl out there that can make me fall in love with them…" as Ichigo dusted off his Shinigami robes.

Ichigo and Ishida kept walking behind Yoruichi and Orihime on their way to go see Yamamoto-Genryuusai.

Ichigo looked up at the clear blue sky with only the white huge clouds slowly circling the Earth.

'_Ishida is right…I'll never fall in love…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT UNOHANA'S

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome could barely hear people whisper and talk. The movements they made and the places they went as their feet touched the floor.

'_Am I dead?' _she thought still having her eyes shut.

Kagome slowly lifted her eye lashes and her chocolate eyes began to appear with the warm they once had. Kagome could see a plain white ceiling above her and could hear a strange woman talking to another person. She finally opened her eyes fully exposed and saw a woman with jet black hair but had a long braid right to the sides of her face and going down to her chin. She wore a strange white and black robes.

"Uh….." Kagome slowly blinked a few times making sure she was just dreaming but each time she blinked she could see the same scene again and again, "Where I'm I?" she asked looking at the woman.

Unohana suddenly turned to see Kagome waking up which easily surprised her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Unohana as she smiled at her.

Kagome was really confused now and thought she was in a hospital at first.

"Um…I'm fine but…" Kagome sat up and noticed that the wound that Kikyo had given her in her chest was completely healed, "W-Where the wound go!?"

"Wound? Oh that's right Renji and Rukia did say you had a wound when they found you…" said Unohana getting a cup of water for Kagome, "Here drink this"

Kagome gently grabbed the cup and spoke after a drink, "Renji and Rukia?"

"So you really have no idea what's going on?" asked Unohana.

Kagome took another sip and slowly shook her head.

Suddenly before Unohana could speak and explain what happened to Kagome, they both heard voices coming inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As both Rukia and Renji walked to Unohana's office to see Kagome they were startled to see a strange guy with the brightest orange hair ever.

"N-No…don't tell me" whispered Renji as he kept starring at the orange hair.

Rukia sighed and closed her eyes, "I guess he found out too…"

As soon as Ichigo turned his head to his right, he saw both Renji and Rukia carrying clothes.

"Hey!" waved Orihime as she ran towards Renji and Rukia, "Thank god your okay!" Orihime hugged Rukia so tightly that it made her drop the clothes she was carrying.

"I-Inoue-san! The..clothes…" as Orihime let go, Ichigo and Ishida walked by them and saw Rukia picking up the clothes.

Yoruichi soon caught up and jumped down startling Renji.

"Don't sneak up like that woman!" yelled Renji pointing at Yoruichi.

"Renji, you're a shinigami, little things like this shouldn't be scaring you so easily…" Yoruichi then turned her attention back to Rukia but not before seeing Renji giving her the middle finger.

"So…Rukia…I heard" said Yoruichi.

"I figured otherwise you'd have no other reason to be here…right?" Rukia opened the doors to Unohana's office and surprised her to see Kagome sitting and fully awake.

"Who's that?" asked Orihime as she peaked in to see.

"Hey Rukia…she's awake…" whispered Renji to Rukia.

"No really?" said Rukia sarcastically as she went in and bowed down to Unohana.

"Well did you get something that will fit her?" asked Unohana.

Kagome looked at the girl that was smaller than her but looked more mature for her age. She looked at the clothes in Rukia's arms and kept starring till Rukia's voice was heard.

"Yeah…I got the best thing I could…" said Rukia. Soon as she stopped talking Renji walked in towards Kagome.

Kagome looked up at the tall and handsome man above and wondered if she had something in her face.

Renji kept his serious gaze on her.

Kagome lifted on eye brow up, "Is there something wrong with me?"

Renji wasn't expecting her to talk so suddenly.

"N-No…" he said and looked at Unohana, "Does she know?"

Unohana slowly shook her head and saw Yoruichi at the side of the door eyeing Kagome in curiosity.

Unohana chuckled, "Yoruichi if you want to meet her you can come in and ask her what her name is you know?"

Kagome jumped a bit at seeing Yoruichi. Her golden eyes reminded her of Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled and suddenly got out of the bed which surprised everyone she had gotten up so quick.

"I-Inuyasha?" whispered Renji.

Kagome ran out the doors and gasped to see she was totally in a different world.

"D-Did the well send me somewhere else? The future?" Kagome then looked to see Ichigo starring at her and blushed.

Ichigo lifted up one of his eye brows, "Never seen you before here…"

Rukia then walked out placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Rukia looked at Ichigo seriously, "Ichigo, why are you here?"

"Why else?" he said "I heard you turned a human a Shinigami!?"

"Shinigami?" whispered Kagome looking at Rukia.

Rukia let out a breath and faced her violet plum eyes directly at Ichigo, "Ichigo this is," Rukia looked at Kagome, "the human I turned a Shinigami"

Kagome and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"S-S-SHINIGAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both Ichigo and Kagome yelled as they looked at each other's eyes in surprise.

Behind the doors Yoruichi smirked, "This girl will be interesting to see…." she whispered to Unohana.

"I…agree…" whispered Unohana as they both saw Ichigo and Kagome in confusion and as if they had seen some one die right in front of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**It was shorter than the other chapters but I promise I'll update this coming Monday and hope to make it longer :] thanks for reading and to update, I'm not saying you have to but at least 12-15 reviews :] but I do appreciate the ones who have read so far :]**


	4. Chapter 4: Half of Half

**CHAPTER 4! YES!**

**I'm getting into this story lol I love to write about it. Well since not many people have written IchigoxKagome fics or they have but haven't continued them lol but I'll try to continue this one and actually complete it lol But I hope to write a lot more of this fic and thanks to all those who have reviewed :]**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"WOAH!" exclaimed Kagome, "What do you mean I'm a Shinigami?!" Kagome was freaking out the fact that she thought at first Shinigami didn't exist at first and now that they say she is one.

Rukia looked at her showing the sadness in her violet eyes, "Well not exactly…." whispered Rukia.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked a few times and was surely confused, "What do you mean…?"

Before Rukia could speak Yoruichi came out smiling not with her mouth but with her golden eyes.

"Before we tell you anything…may we know your name first?" asked Yoruichi.

"My name?" said Kagome as she looked at the woman in front of her. She thought she looked even more beautiful than Kikyo. Kagome looked down at the ground thinking of Kikyo, the woman who had almost killed her for getting her hands on the Shikon Jewel, "My name is K-Kagome Higurashi…"

"Well Higurashi-san…it seems that we need to explain to you what happened." said Yoruichi as she closed her golden eyes.

"You guys said I was a Shinigami?" said Kagome as she pointed at herself.

"Well as Rukia said…your not exactly a full Shinigami…" explained Yoruichi leaning against the wall.

Kagome blinked a few a times, but then heard Ichigo speak.

"Woah! What do you mean?" said Ichigo making everyone notice he was still there.

Yoruichi opened one eye glancing at Ichigo seriously which made Ichigo gulped nervous on what she was going to say.

Ichigo looked at Rukia suddenly as he heard her voice.

"She's just like you…" Rukia said having her eyes closed and her head down.

Ichigo looked at Kagome, which made Kagome blush just a bit.

"W-What?" said Kagome as she looked at Ichigo.

As Ichigo kept looking at Kagome, he spoke, "So your saying she's a Shinigami like me? A substitute Shinigami?"

Yoruichi opened both of her eyes and walked towards Kagome, "Let's say she is but also a half Shinigami, just like you Ichigo…" placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Wait!" yelled Kagome jumping making Yoruichi's hand off of Kagome's shoulder, "What's with all this Shinigami thing or whatever!?"

Ichigo looked at Kagome, probably thinking that she really had no idea what was going on.

Rukia opened her eyes slowly and turned to look at Kagome who was definitely confused.

"So you never heard of Shinigami before?" she asked

"Well…yes…but I didn't think they'd exist…" stuttered Kagome looking directly at Rukia

"Well what do you think we Shinigami do?" asked Rukia crossing her arms across her chest.

"W-What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"What do you think us, Shinigami, do? As in our job?" repeated Rukia not looking away from Kagome's chocolate eyes.

"W-Well I've heard that you guys help souls pass to the next world and make the bad souls go to h-hell….or at least that's what I heard…" answered Kagome making sure she didn't sound that stupid.

"I guess that 's close enough…" said Renji coming out of the room with the clothes that Rukia had before.

Kagome looked at the man with so many tattoos and maroon hair and thought it was weird at first but then remembered how she had reacted when seeing Inuyasha when they first meet.

Kagome chuckled as she looked down at the floor. Everyone turned to look at her including Ichigo.

Kagome looked up to see them starring at her and wondered if she had done anything.

"I-Is there something wrong?" asked Kagome blinking.

"No…" said Yoruichi as she grabbed the clothes on Renji's hands and walked towards Kagome.

"Here…." said Yoruichi handing Kagome the clothes, "Put these on…"

Kagome slowly grabbed them and soon felt a hand grab hers. She looked to see a girl with bright orange hair grabbing her hand and smiling at her.

"Here…I'll take you to a private room so you can change…" said Orihime.

As Orihime took Kagome to a private room for her to change everyone was left in silence.

Rukia sighed of exhaustion, and looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo kept looking at the direction where Kagome and Orihime had left which made Rukia easily wonder what was in his mind now.

"So…Ichigo…you still mad?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo slowly closed his eyes, "No…"

"Doesn't look like it…" said Renji joining in the conversation.

Ichigo opened his eyes glaring at Renji.

"See? What I tell you?" said Renji pointing at Ichigo.

"So…Rukia how did you find that girl?" asked Uryuu also joining in the conversation.

Rukia turned to look at Uryuu, "She was bleeding to death at a shrine…"

"Bleeding to death?" asked Ichigo blinking twice, "Where did you guys find her bleeding to death?"

"We told you at a shrine…" said Renji ironically.

"I get that…idiot" said Ichigo looking at Renji and flicking his forehead.

Renji rubbed his forehead as he heard Rukia speak, "We found her in your world Ichigo…"

"My world? You mean Japan?" he asked

"Yes…Renji and I were patrolling the lands there and when we were about to leave we were close to a shrine and felt a very strong aura."

"Aura?" said Uryuu making him interested in the story.

"Yes…we checked were we felt the aura the strongest and that's were we found the girl, or Higurashi-san lying there, bleeding to death…" explained Rukia sighing.

"But why would she bleeding to death in Japan?" asked Ichigo.

"I guess we need to find that out…" said Yoruichi getting in the circle.

"What do you mean "we"?" said Ichigo, Uryuu and Renji at the same time glaring at Yoruichi.

"Oh come on…don't tell me you guys aren't even that interested in that girl…?" Yoruichi smirked at all three guys making Rukia chuckle a bit and then looked at her right seeing Orihime talking.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Orihime took Kagome to the nearest private room for Kagome to change into her new clothes Orihime asked her a few questions.

"So you said your name is Higurashi Kagome?" asked Orihime as she let go of Kagome's hand.

"Uh…yeah…" whispered Kagome as she looked down at the ground.

Orihime took one glance back at Kagome before speaking again, "So…how did Kuchiki-san find you?"

"Kuchiki-san?" asked Kagome looking ahead of her.

"Yeah, you know Rukia? The girl with short black hair and violet eyes?" said Orihime.

"Oh…well I don't know but I do remember her seeing me as I was dying…" whispered Kagome but loud enough for Orihime to hear.

"You were dying!?" exclaimed Orihime stopping her tracks and looking at Kagome.

Kagome showed a small but sad smile to Orihime and nodded. Orihime looked at Kagome in confusion.

'_Why was she dying?' _Orihime asked herself.

Orihime opened the door to the room and allowed Kagome to go in.

Kagome slowly went in and saw that Orihime closed the door, "I'll let you change okay…you know your way back to were we meet right?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah…" answered Kagome as she saw Orihime leave.

Kagome grabbed the clothes spreading them across the bed that was near.

"What kind of clothes are these?" asked Kagome to herself.

Kagome took off her white kimono which she knew that they probably changed her here.

Kagome gabbed the white new snow robes and put them on. As she let the white robes go down she saw that the bottom looked more like a skirt and the top had long sleeves. She turned to see a mirror and looked at herself. She noticed her blue eyes were gone and they turned back to the color they were a year ago and would remember to ask them if they knew why they changed.

"I can't go out like this…" said Kagome trying to stretch the kimono's bottom to make it longer since she thought it was too short, "I look like a real slut…"

Kagome looked back at the bed and grabbed the black robes that were suppose to go on top and she tried them on.

The black robes had also long sleeves and were shorter than the white robes, to show at least a bit of a line from the white robes on the bottom. Kagome looked at herself and still wasn't satisfied.

"Is this what Shinigami really wear?" she asked herself.

Kagome looked down at her legs and were almost showing all her legs and thought that she wasn't going to go out like this. She looked around the room and saw a drawer. She walked towards the plain wooden drawer and opened the first drawer on top. She found a pair of black shorts and thought that she would rather wear these. She took off all her robes off and put on the black shorts.

She looked at herself in the mirror once again and thought it was better, now all she needed was a shirt. She went back to the drawers and opened the second drawer after she closed the first one and found a black strapless shirt and tried to put it on…she looked at herself and thought it looked great but still thought she looked to much of a slut. But that was when she found a white sleeve less vest that had a golden ring on the middle to buckle it in the middle and noticed it also had a collar. Kagome pulled it out and tried it out, and buckled the golden ring on the middle and thought she looked better.

Kagome walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. As she turned around she noticed she had bumped in to someone… and was surprised to see his expression. His jet black hair and his black emotionless less eyes starring at her chocolate ones. His robes were different than the ones she had seen from the other Shinigami she had seen before.

Kagome gulped as he kept starring at her which easily sent shivers up and down her spine.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Orihime noticed Rukia looking at her and waved hi to her. "HEY RUKIA!"

Rukia kept her gaze on her as everyone turned to look at Orihime walking towards them…without Kagome.

"Where's Higurashi-san?" asked Yoruichi.

"Oh, I let her change" answered Orihime as she pointed the direction she left Kagome.

"Does she know the way back?" asked Renji

"She said she did…" blinked Orihime.

"Okay then," said Yoruichi leaning back against the wall again, "I guess will have to wait for her"

Rukia sighed catching Ichigo's attention.

"Are your okay?" he asked.

Rukia looked at him and smiled weakly, "Yeah just tired"

Ichigo wasn't going to take that as an answer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you…" said Kagome rubbing her forehead where she had gotten hit the hardest.

"So you're the new Shinigami…" said the strange man.

Kagome looked up and saw that his expression was full of hate.

"Um…I guess" answered Kagome looking directly at the ground the moment she saw the hate across his face and especially in his black eyes.

"Yamato-Genryuusai really thinks I need to train you?" he said

"Um…train me?" asked Kagome looking back up bravely, "Um…may I know who you are?" she asked again.

"You don't need to know that…since I'm not getting anywhere near a half-Shinigami" he turned around and started walking before he felt a hand grabbing his arm tightly. He turned to see Kagome's hand grabbing his arm and was about to yell when he heard her first.

"Hey! I don't know what's your problem but don't go insulting people when you don't even know them…and when someone asks you nicely what your name is…you can at least answer!?" Kagome was furious to the point where he was being so rude to her and she had never meet him.

'_So this is what Inuyasha must feel being treated as a half-demon?' _thought Kagome to herself.

The man smirked admiring her braveness and spirit he turned to look at her, "Well how about this, what's your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome…" she answered.

"Well then…Kagome…if you really want to know my name it's Byakuya Kuchiki" and with that he had left in a blink of an eye.

Kagome looked to see if he made any signs of leaving, but didn't.

"Wow! He's so Rude!!!!" yelled Kagome.

What she didn't know was that Byakuya was behind a wall where he could hear her perfectly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Well there's chapter 4 :]**

**I know there were problems with Chapter 3 but I tried my best to fix it lol thank you to all those who reviewed I greatly appreciate it :] never thought I had 22 reviews already lol **

**Well if a new update is what you want :] which I hope that I can update soon too lol **

**It will take 23-26 reviews :] **

**THANK YOU AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Heart Slowly Filling Up

**Well here's Chapter 5!**

**I'm getting into this story lol even though I'm writing it lol**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed I greatly appreciate it I really do!**

**SO on with the story!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

As Kagome walked back the path to where she had woken up at first she eyed every building and house. Even the trees and grass. She wondered how her old friends were doing.

"Hmm…does that mean I'm really dead?" Kagome said out loud, "I wonder if Inuyasha found out that Kikyo was trying to kill me? Or should I say actually did kill me?" Kagome sighed not knowing she was being looked at.

Kagome looked back to see Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji.

"Oh we were worrying if you would make it back…" said Renji as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Is that what we gave you to wear?" asked Rukia as she looked from up to down on Kagome's new outfit.

"Oh…no it's just that…the clothes you gave me were beautiful but made me look like a total slut…" Kagome smiled innocently and looked at Ichigo which quickly noticed that he had been looking at her since he first saw her.

"You know…" she pointed Ichigo, "It's not very nice to stare at people. If you want to meet them or talk to them just do it" said Kagome as she smiled towards Ichigo.

Renji noticed how Ichigo blushed when she smiled and started to crack up.

"HAHAHAHA! THAT'S A FIRST!!" Renji had taken his arm that was around Kagome's shoulder to hold off his stomach as he laughed.

Ichigo knew exactly why he was laughing and started to glare at him

"You better shut up idiot!" exclaimed Ichigo trying to make his blush disappear.

"Why? What happened? Did I miss something?" asked Kagome looking at Renji and Ichigo back in forth.

Rukia smirked and caught Kagome's attention, "Don't worry they are always idiots…almost everyday"

As they both heard Rukia call them idiots they wanted to defend themselves trying not to look bad in front of Kagome, "HEY RUKIA WHO YOU CALLING IDIOTS!?"

"Who else?" said Rukia sarcastically.

"Well at least I can draw better than those cartoons of yours…" whispered Ichigo.

Rukia twitched knowing what she just heard. She jumped up and then stretched her leg hitting her bottom of her foot right in Ichigo's face and making him fall.

"WHAT THE HELL RUKIA!!??" Ichigo tried to get up but then saw a pale white hand extended.

Ichigo saw up to the person who was trying to help him get up. It was Kagome smiling and giggling.

"Need help there?" asked Kagome.

Ichigo blushed lightly and with his placed his huge hand on her petite hand and noticed how warm it was. At first he thought she would be coming with a fever but it was actually her. For some reason as he got up from the floor and Kagome trying to help him up with his huge weight he felt he didn't want to let go of her hand.

He wanted to hold on to it forever. Feel the warmth of her hand and possible just hugging her whole body tightly against his. Ichigo shook his head as he was on his two feet and his hand had to soon let go of Kagome's.

Ichigo took one glance at Renji, who was of course smirking at the scene he had seen.

Ichigo decided to ignore it.

"Well it still looks nice on you…" said Rukia commenting on Kagome's clothes.

"Huh? Oh thank you uh…umm…." Kagome didn't know any ones names except for the jerk she had just meet, "I think it was Byakuya?"

"Huh?" they all said looking at Kagome.

Kagome blushed noticing she had just said it out loud.

"Did you just say Byakuya?" asked Renji

"Um…I guess I did…" answered Kagome trying to hide her blush of embarrassment.

"H-How do you know him?" asked Rukia really curiously.

"Um…I guess I accidentally bumped into him right now…" she answered looking at the ground below her.

"You bumped into him!?" yelled Renji in horror.

"Yeah.. What's so bad with that?" asked Kagome greatly confused now.

"I don't see why you two make such a big deal…" said Ichigo scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever…Hearing that from the person who almost got their ass kicked by Byakuya-san…" said Renji smiling evilly.

Ichigo glared at him once more, "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!" he demanded.

As they both argued back in forth, Rukia and Kagome began to talk.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Rukia making Kagome looking at her confused.

"For what?" asked Kagome.

"For turning you into a half-Shinigami…" answered Rukia in her soft voice.

Rukia looked up at the clear blue sky above and Kagome looked up as well and slowly closed her eyes feeling the breeze going threw her hair and caressing her face.

"It's okay…" she whispered.

"Huh?" Rukia looked down to see Kagome also looking at the sky above but with her eyes closed, "Your not mad?"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes but still looking at the sky above, "You know… this sky kind of reminds me off the world I use to go…"

"The world you use to go?" said Ichigo as he stopped the argument from going any further which also Renji was interested.

Kagome chuckled and closed her eyes, but then she looked down to her knees and took in a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Rukia.

'_Is it alright if I told them about the feudal era that I use to go? About the well? The Shikon Jewel?' _Kagome suddenly gasped at the fact the she was so stupid not realizing that she didn't have the jewel with her.

"W-Where is it?!" asked Kagome looking in her pockets of her clothes until suddenly her chest began to glow pink.

Kagome eyes widened since this had never happened to her.

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji saw her chest beginning to glow, there eyes also widened to see a strange medium sized pink mystical jewel come out slowly.

Kagome's chest stopped glowing slowly as the Shikon Jewel was placed on Kagome's soft petite palms.

Kagome sighed in relief thinking she had lost the Shikon Jewel or had left it in the hands of Kikyo.

"It must of gone in me when I went threw the well…" whispered Kagome.

"W-What was that?" asked Rukia.

Kagome looked to see them all starring at her hands, holding the Shikon Jewel.

Kagome smiled weakly with the Shikon Jewel bringing her back old memories.

"I guess you guys deserve an explanation…?" she said as she smiled.

They all went back to serious mode ready to listen to Kagome.

"But first…" said Kagome putting the Shikon Jewel in her pocket of her shorts, "Your guys name? I mean I told you guys my name? now yours?"

They all took awhile realizing what she had asked and Renji started first.

"You can just call me Renji…" he said.

Kagome smiled, "Renji-kun? Or Ren-kun?"

"Just Renji, please…" he answered blushing after hearing his nicknames.

Kagome turned to look at Rukia.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia slowly bowed.

Kagome smiled too directly at her, "May I call you Rukia-chan? And you can call me Kagome-chan? Is that alright?"

Rukia smiled of happiness that Kagome's smile was so warm and that actually put a smile across your own face.

"I'm fine with it…so does that mean we are friends?" asked Rukia

Kagome hugged her, "Of course!"

Renji got closer to Ichigo, "Seems like they are becoming really good friends already…don't you think?"

Ichigo only nodded but didn't even realize that Kagome was looking at him with her chocolate warm eyes.

Their eyes were meeting and both blushed but tried to hid it.

Ichigo cleared his throat, thinking there was something stuck in there.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki…" he smiled half way making Kagome smile and blush at the same time. For some reason Kagome could see a resemblance in Ichigo and Inuyasha. Their smile, kindness, and warmth, they didn't look alike but for some reason every time she saw Ichigo, it made her smile even more and not to mention her heart would always start to beat.

Kagome came back to her senses after observing Ichigo, "Well then, Kurosaki-san? Ichigo-kun? Ichi-kun? Which one will it be?"

Ichigo giggled, "I think Ichigo-kun will be the best"

"Ichigo-kun it is…" Kagome smiled even bigger making Ichigo blush even more, almost making it impossible to hide.

"So…what was that jewel Kagome-chan?" asked Rukia.

"Oh well before I get to that…I was wondering…could you guys travel to the living world?" asked Kagome

Ichigo knew what she meant, "you mean Japan?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…actually I live there…" said Ichigo, "I'm a half-Shinigami too…"

"Oh you live there too? I do to or at least I did…" Kagome chuckled lightly.

"Why do you want to go over there?" asked Renji.

"Well if you guys want an explanation…it's probably better to show you…" answered Kagome.

"Show us?" they all said.

"I guess we can go…" said Rukia looking at both Ichigo and Renji.

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other in confusion.

'_Maybe it's okay to show them…it's not like Inuyasha and the rest will care…they probably won't be able _

_To see me because of me being a Shinigami…right?" _Kagome looked at Ichigo and Renji.

"I guess we could…" said Renji, he really wanted to know why she wanted to show them.

"But why over there?" asked Ichigo.

"To my home, or actually a shrine…" said Kagome playing with her own fingers.

"A Shrine?" asked Ichigo.

Kagome slowly nodded.

It was when Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji agreed to take Kagome to the shrine and so she could explain to

Them.

Rukia and Renji began to walk ahead of Kagome and Ichigo but soon Kagome felt a hand grab her arm.

Kagome looked back to see Ichigo grabbing her arm.

"Will you really explain?" he asked.

Kagome smiled which made Ichigo blush even redder, to Kagome she thought it was cute how he blushed.

"I promise…."

And with that they were ready to go back to the living world in Shinigami form.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Well there's Chapter 5 and thanks to all those who reviewed :]**

**Please review I mean I don't like asking so for this chapter if you guys liked it please at least review please it gives me kind of the support to write this more. **

**PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Where it Began!

_**Well here's Chapter 6!**_

_**OMG I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEW BLEACH MOVING THAT COMES OUT IN DVD THIS MONTH!! **_

_**I've always been a Rukia fan! Lol not much of a Orihime…don't know why. **_

_**Well here's Chapter 6! YAY!**_

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_As Kagome walked into the portal to go back into the living world, she was very nervous on how she was going to explain the whole thing that started almost a year ago. _

_Kagome saw that little light that was seen at the end of the portal. She knew that they must have been getting closer. Next to her was Rukia keeping her serious face on, an next to her was Renji who looked relaxed but worried at the same time. Kagome turned to her left seeing Ichigo looking at the light before him._

'_It looks likes he almost nervous' _thought Kagome but didn't even realize that Ichigo was looking back at her. Ichigo had felt someone starring at him. Kagome blushed at seeing Ichigo's eyes watching hers and soon turned to look ahead still blushing. 

Ichigo slowly smirked but small enough for no one to notice it, not even Renji. 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Soon the magical dark lights and stars in the portal were replaced with noise of vehicles, technology, buildings higher than any person, people talking, walking, running. That's when Kagome realized she was back in her time. The time she called…home.

Kagome looked to her right and left and was right in front of her old high school. Her eyes widened. 

"DAMMIT! The stupid portal never takes you to the right place!" yelled Renji in frustration.

Kagome kept starring at her old school building and smiled, "No…it took us to the right place…" 

Everyone turned to her slowly surprised that this is the place she wanted to go.

"You mean you wanted to take us to this school?" asked Renji.

Kagome face faced his and smiled, "No…it's close though…" 

Renji titled his head to the side in confusion, "Huh?" 

"Follow me…" said Kagome beginning to walk ahead of everyone and looked back, "You guys not coming?" 

Everyone looked at each other and decided to follow her in silence. 

'_Please let them believe me…I wish I could take them to the feudal era to actually show them…but I doubt it that the well will let them…' _All these thoughts were on Kagome's head thinking everything at home was normal or except that maybe her mother could be worrying over her right now. 

But Kagome didn't know that something was waiting for her at her house.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Didn't Kagome say she would be coming yesterday?" asked Souta, Kagome's little brother who also had jet black hair, chocolate eyes and was getting the table ready for dinner.

"Hmmm…now that you mention it" said Kagome's mother as she set the plates down on the table, "She was suppose to come yesterday…" 

As Kagome's grandfather walked in he said something that caught everyone's attention, "Um…it looks like we got some company…?" 

Kagome's grandfather stepped to the side letting the person in. It was…

Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome's mother as she walked up to him

"Hey! It's Inuyasha!" said Souta as he ran towards Inuyasha.

"H-Hey…" said Inuyasha looking sad at them but tried his best not to show it as much.

"Where's onee-chan?" asked Souta looking at the tall Inuyasha above him, looking directly at his golden eyes filled with sadness and disgust of himself. 

Inuyasha soon looked up at Kagome's mother realizing at what Souta had just asked him, "You mean…you guys haven't seen her?" he asked.

"No…we haven't seen her since like a week ago…wasn't she suppose to come yesterday?" asked Kagome's mother getting the cups for the tea. 

"Yeah…but…" Inuyasha couldn't continue knowing that Kagome's family would be furious and devastated if they knew that Kikyo, Kagome's ancestor, killed her after him returning back to life.

"Where is she?" asked Kagome's grandfather. 

Inuyasha gulped and forced a smile across his face, "Umm…she's still on the other side of the well and see we are really busy with all these demons coming one after another so she wanted me to tell you guys she won't be back for awhile." Inuyasha thought that lying wasn't the best thing for Kagome's family, but where was Kagome? He need to know before telling them she died. Of course they would at least want the body back.

"But why would she send you?" asked Kagome's mother, "Is it really busy?"

Inuyasha forced a smile again across his face and started to talk again, "Yeah…and since I could here faster than her she thought it was better if she sent me…you know?" 

Kagome's mother smiled sweetly and nodded. Souta went back to set the table after telling Inuyasha to tell Kagome to be careful.

Before Inuyasha could turn to leave he was stopped by Kagome's grandfather. 

"I need to show you something Inuyasha…follow me…" whispered Kagome's grandfather as he made Inuyasha follow him.

Kagome's father took Inuyasha to the shrine of the well and slowly opened the doors. 

It was empty. The only thing that Inuyasha could catch was his own scent and Kagome's grandfather. The weird thing was that he wasn't able to catch Kagome's scent even she did come here and did go in her house. 

'_She should at least come through here…right?' _Inuyasha asked himself. 

Kagome's grandfather walked down the small stairs and pointed directly at the corner of the well.

Inuyasha got closer to see and saw a bit of blood. Just a tiny of maroon colored blood. Inuyasha bent to catch the smell… but nothing. The blood had no scent to it. Inuyasha made a curious face to the reason why the blood had no smell. It looked old but not to old for it to not have it's smell.

"I always clean this shrine once in awhile but this stain was never here, I promise you…" said Kagome's grandfather as he went up the stairs again slowly and walked in to the house to eat dinner.

After Kagome's grandfather left, Inuyasha kept looking at the spec of blood on the wood. He also wondered on why there was blood here. At first Inuyasha thought it was Kagome's but then shook his head not thinking of the bleeding Kagome he saw before. 

It was a horrible scene for him.

*FLASHBACK*

After Kagome had fell down the well, Kikyo had threatened Inuyasha that if he went to the well, getting Kagome, she would surely purify him. He obeyed. 

He stood there starring at the bottom of the well, with nothing in it.

"Let's go…" demanded Kikyo turning around putting her bow over her shoulder like she always did and started to walk past Miroku who was still holding off Sango with his golden staff. 

"GET BACK HERE KIKYO! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!!" yelled Sango as Kirara growled towards the direction that Kikyo had disappeared to. 

Miroku let go of Sango who had already calmed down after Kikyo had left to the village.

Sango turned to look at the Inuyasha who had his back towards them still starring down the well. 

"Can't believe you fell in love with someone like that?" said Sango putting her Hiraikotsu behind her back.

Inuyasha wiped his tears away and turned to look at Miroku and Sango, who both seemed lost, furious, and devastated. 

Inuyasha cleared his throat that was full of sadness that it wouldn't even let him talk. 

"Should I?" asked Inuyasha.

Sango blinked a few times before talking, "What do you mean?" 

Shippo walked towards the well and jumped on top of the edge and looked down to see it empty.

"D-Did Kagome really die?" asked Shippo as he cleared his tears away and tried to dry up his runny nose.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and placed his hand on top of his shoulder. 

"Kikyo can be scary huh?" said Miroku with a smile.

"How can you be smiling at a time like this?" said Sango ready to kill him too.

Miroku turned to look at Sango and then at Inuyasha who had looked at the well again. 

"Go…" whispered Miroku.

Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku as if he was crazy.

"Didn't you just hear what Kikyo said Miroku!?" yelled Sango. 

"So?" said Miroku.

"She'll purify my ass you idiot!" exclaimed Inuyasha. 

"So?" 

Inuyasha and Sango looked at each other until Sango realized that Miroku was right. Inuyasha should go after Kagome and I'm sure if he saves her they'll come back and deal with Kikyo later. 

Sango sighed and looked at Inuyasha with her brown hazel eyes. 

"Will try to hold her off if she finds out…" whispered Sango. 

Miroku looked at her like if she was the crazy one now.

"She'll purify our asses Sango!" exclaimed Miroku.

"So?" said Sango sarcastically.

Miroku's head made a sweet drop as he twitched remembering he had said those exact words. 

Inuyasha looked at both of them wondering why they weren't in tears for losing Kagome. But then realized that they were trying to cheer him up. 

Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked directly at Inuyasha and they all said at the same time, "Go…go save Kagome and bring her back…" 

Inuyasha didn't think of it anymore and jumped down the well…going to Kagome's time.

*END OF FLASHBACK* 

Inuyasha clenched his fist of anger. Knowing that he had let down his friends on bringing Kagome back. Who knows where she was now? An probably dead!? 

Inuyasha was soon going back in the well when he caught a familiar scent. But it was a bit different. It was blended with three other scents. But the one scent that caught his attention was the one he recognized really well. A scent he had smelled for almost a year. 

He went out the shrine's doors and sniffed the air to catch the scent getting closer. He widened his eyes knowing exactly who it was.

It was Kagome's scent. 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**THERE'S CHAPTER 6!!**

**And I wonder what will happen when Inuyasha finds Kagome (OMG!) **

**Well thank you for reading and hope you guys and girls are ready for the good parts to come. **

**The other Shinigamis will come! And I'm planning on making Naraku come back and Aizen to get in the story too! HAHAHAHAHAH I'M EVIL LOL **

**Please Review if you want me to update. (I'm not going to set up a number since last chapter I got a pretty good amount of reviews) **


	7. Chapter 7: Brown Meets Gold

OKAY! HERE'S CHAPTER 7!!!

Thank you for reading this far and for those who have reviewed for me thank you :]

Well…should we start?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**As Kagome, Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji walked to Kagome's house, Kagome had explained to them all about what happened on the day of her 15th**** birthday.**

**Renji was shocked that she was able to go back in time just by going through a well. **

"**So your saying that well took you back in time?" asked Rukia.**

"**Yes…it happened last year when I was turning 15" Kagome smiled at them behind and looked back ahead. **

**As they were all in front of the tall long stairs that lead to Kagome's home and shrine, Ichigo looked all the way at the top.**

"**And you say there were….demons?" asked Ichigo.**

"**Yes…I was actually friends with one or a few of them" said Kagome. **

**Silence took over the area. The moon beginning to appear with the stars and the sky turning to it's shady black and navy blue color. Crickets playing their melody. City lights beginning to turn on and illuminate the city. **

"**I fell in love with one of them…" whispered Kagome as she looked down at the ground. **

"**Huh?" they all said looking at the sad Kagome in front of them.**

**Ichigo noticed it first, she had said that she had fallen in love? With who?**

"**Who?" asked Ichigo.**

**Kagome only smiled, and took a step on the stairs, "Come on I'll show you the well…" **

**Ichigo looked at both Rukia and Renji, who only looked at him in confusion. **

**Ichigo looked back at the Kagome who was walking on the stairs, and frowned knowing she must of suffered for some reason and that she was still suffering. **

**Ichigo sighed and started to follow Kagome along with Rukia and Renji.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Inuyasha smelled the air once again and was sure that Kagome was coming closer, but the real question was with who? **

**Inuyasha closed the door of the well's shrine and looked at the Sacred Tree. **

"**I'll wait to see if she comes…" whispered Inuyasha to himself. He really wanted to know where Kagome was, making her family and him worry. **

**As his ears twitched, hearing voices of unfamiliar people he then got interested. He jumped up on the roof of the shrine and waited in silence for Kagome. **

**Inuyasha sighed. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile…..at Soul Society.**

"**Where did Kurosaki-san go?" asked Orihime.**

"**Yeah…where did Renji and Rukia go too?" asked Ishida as he looked at Yoruichi who was still leaning against the wall. **

**Yoruichi sighed and looked at the moon that was beginning to rise and shine. **

"**They'll come back…" she whispered. **

**Ishida and Orihime had wondered where they went since they said they would be looking for her incase she got lost or something.**

"**I wonder where they went?" asked Orihime out loud. **

**Suddenly Orihime, Ishida, and Yoruichi heard a voice coming behind them. **

"**Who?" a man with white spiky hair and was shorter than Rukia, who had the same robes as Renji except he had a coat over it. A white long coat with a sign on the back. His Zanpaktou on his back. **

**Behind him was a woman with bright wavy strawberry-blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. Her eyes were almost a mix of grey and light blue making them look like rare ice. **

"**Who you guys talking about?" she asked.**

**Orihime smiled at the sight of seeing one of her friends.**

"**Matsumoto-san!" Orihime ran to hug her, but Rangiku stopped her half way with her hand on her forehead.**

"**I told you Orihime-chan…don't call me that…" Rangiku sighed.**

"**Sorry… I keep forgetting…um…Rangiku-chan…" Rangiku smiled and took her hand away from Orihime's forehead making her fall straight down on her face. **

"**Oh sorry Orihime-chan I didn't mean to…" Rangiku helped Orihime up on her feet once again.**

**As Rangiku helped Orihime up on her feet the other Shinigami looked at Yoruichi.**

"**What are you doing here?" he asked. **

**Yoruichi eyed at the Shinigami…and raised one of her eyebrows, "Now now…no need to be so cold Captain Hitsugaya…" Yoruichi smirked at him and stood up straight.**

"**I'm here because Kurosaki-san wanted to come…"**

**Rangiku suddenly was interested in the conversation.**

"**Kurosaki? You mean Kurosaki Ichigo?" she asked.**

**Ishida got into the conversation, "He heard about Rukia turning a human into a Shinigami and thought you guys were going to punish her so he came to save her…" **

"**Then? Where is he?" asked Hitsugaya.**

"**Oh he left…" said Unohana.**

"**Unohana-san?" said Hitsugaya.**

"**Where did he go?" asked Orihime.**

"**He went to the living world along with Rukia and Renji, and of course the new Shinigami…" she explained with a smile.**

"**New Shinigami?" questioned Hitsugaya, "Oh that girl…wait why did they go to the living world?" **

**Unohana shrugged and walked into her office leaving everyone confused and full of questions.**

**Hitsugaya clenched his fist, "Leaving without permission…that is insane!" **

"**Calm down Captain Hitsugaya…" said Rangiku putting her hand on his shoulder.**

**As she tried to calm down Hitsugaya they heard other Shinigami voices coming to them.**

"**What's going on here?" a man about 5' 11", with black blended with dark violet purple hair spiked like Ichigo's. His robes sleeves were cut to shoulder length and looked like he had an accident because he had three scratch marks on his right face. Along with a "69" number tattoo on his left cheek. He wore a choker and another tattoo across half of his face stopping to the middle of his nose, a white straight line. **

**Rangiku noticed and smiled, "Hello there Hisagi-san" **

**Hisagi smiled and looked at the furious Hitsugaya and pointed below to his body, "What's wrong with him?" **

**Rangiku smiled nervously.**

"**I'm going…." said Hitsugaya catching everyone's attention.**

"**Huh?" said Rangiku and Hisagi looking below at Hitsugaya.**

"**I'm going to the living world and bringing them back and then they will really get a punishment…" with that Hitsugaya headed to go to the portal and started to get ready with Rangiku following, "I'll go too…." she smiled.**

**Hisagi sighed, "He'll throw a tantrum…I'll keep an eye on them…" he waved goodbye to Yoruichi, Orihime, and Ishida leaving them confused except Yoruichi. **

**Hisagi followed both Rangiku and Hitsugaya as they got ready to leave.**

**Yoruichi smirked… "This will get interesting…" Orihime and Ishida turned to look at Yoruichi who was leaning again against the wall.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**As Kagome and the rest stepped on the last of the stairs, Renji looked down where they had started climbing.**

"**That's a lot of stairs for just a shrine…" he said.**

"**The soul society stairs are much worse Renji…so don't complain…" said Rukia as she followed Kagome who was walking to the Sacred Tree.**

"**I WASN"T COMPLAINING!!!" exclaimed Renji.**

**Ichigo walked past Renji, "Just shut up…will ya?" and with that said Ichigo followed behind Rukia all of them leaving a Renji embarrassed, but then he followed behind everyone.**

**Kagome walked to the Sacred Tree and touched it with her petite white hand and closed her eyes.**

"**Does this tree mean something Kagome-chan?" asked Rukia.**

**Kagome sighed and nodded slowly, "This is were I met the one I loved…." **

**Ichigo now realized she was hurt in someway every time she would talk or think about the man she loved. **

**Ichigo walked past Rukia walking towards Kagome and placed his strong firm hand over Kagome's soft white one.**

**Kagome looked up to see it was Ichigo.**

"**I-Ichigo-kun?" stuttered Kagome blushing a bit.**

**Ichigo looked at the petite woman and realized something else, she was lonely. **

"**You don't need to talk about it if it's going to hurt you…" he whispered for only Kagome to hear.**

**Kagome's eyes widened. '**_**Did he realize that every time I talk about my past it hurts me?! How!? He's the first one to notice this!' **_

**Kagome looked at their hands one of the other one and saw that her hand was so small compared to his and she giggled.**

**Ichigo noticed her giggling and was a little happier that she was okay now.**

**Rukia and Renji looked at each other and smirked.**

**Renji whispered to Rukia's ear, "Looks like a love story is unfolding…?" **

**Rukia chuckled but still smirking.**

**As Ichigo took his hand off Kagome's that was when Inuyasha smelled Kagome's scent closer and stronger but now mixed with someone else's.**

**Inuyasha stood on top of the roof of the shrine and saw something that made his eyes widened.**

**There was Kagome with other three people! And all of them wearing the same robes except for Kagome but had the same colors. The other three people had swords. **

**Inuyasha growled and Kagome was certain she heard it…she turned her head to see Inuyasha on top of the roof, growling and his hair glowing as the wind gracefully moved it. His golden eyes full and bright of anger. **

**Kagome's eyes widened**

'_**C-Can he see me? Can he really see us?! But if he can then why?! We are Shinigami!? He can't be able to see us right!?' **_

**Ichigo took notice of Kagome's eyes and raised his eyebrows in confusion and saw she was looking up. **

**He followed her gaze and saw a human, but he had silver hair and dogs ears. He wore red colored robes and a weird necklace, but he also had a sword. **

**Ichigo wondered the same thing as Kagome, that he was growling. Growling and starring at them.**

'_**He saw us!?' **_

**Rukia and Renji noticed both of them and also looked up at the roof to see the same thing Ichigo saw and their eyes widened.**

**Kagome took on step back. **

**Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed, "K-Kagome….?" **

**That was when Ichigo, Rukia and Renji got out their Zanpaktous which surprised both Inuyasha and Kagome. **

**Inuyasha didn't think anymore and closed his eyes slowly and took out his Tetsaiga. **

**All except Kagome were ready to attack when Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice, "I'm taking you back…"**

**Ichigo's narrowed his eyes of anger but of something else that Ichigo wasn't sure about. **

"**Who said?" said Ichigo. **

**Inuyasha's golden eyes meet Ichigo's chocolate ones. Both filled with anger, sadness, loneliness, and something else that both weren't sure about. **

**The first battle is about to start…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!**

**HAHAHAH I'm EVIL ONCE AGAIN!**

**I'm sorry I just really need to get this out and leaving it at a good cliffhanger gives me the chance to think of the next chapter which will be where you find out what happens.**

**MWAHAHAHAH!!**

**Thank you for reading and please please please review :]**

**PLEASE!!**

**THANK YOU**


	8. Chapter 8: Taken Back!

**YES! CHAPTER 8!**

**I'm planning to make it more than 20 chapters**

**Inuyasha: Good luck with that…**

**Me: SHUT UP! I CAN DO IT!**

**Inuyasha: I know you can…your just to lazy to do it**

**Me: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!! NOW LET ME TYPE! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Four swords taken out, three against one. The Tetsaiga.

The night had taken over the city. Only lights illuminating the city along with the moon.

Inuyasha was on top of the shrine's roof. His silver hair gracefully moving to the side, and showing it's silver beauty. His golden eyes narrowed directly at the person who was exactly doing the same thing as him.

Ichigo.

His warm chocolate eyes narrowing at Inuyasha's, watching him closely.

Kagome blinked a few times before realizing that it was Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha?" she whispered.

Inuyasha slowly came back to his sense after hearing Kagome's voice and slowly turned his eyes to the side to see her. "K-Kagome?" he whispered.

Ichigo looked back at Kagome holding his Zanpaktou aiming for Inuyasha along with Rukia and Renji.

"D-Do you know him Kagome-chan?" asked Rukia in confusion.

Kagome took one step forward but was stopped by Ichigo's arm across her.

Ichigo's eyes never leaving Inuyasha's he tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou looked at Kagome.

"Who's he?"

Kagome looked at Ichigo and below her. She slowly closed her eyes and said the thing Ichigo never thought would hurt him so much for a reason he did not know.

"He…He was the one I first loved…"

Ichigo's grip on his Zanpaktou loosened and as Inuyasha saw him, he jumped up and yelled,

"WIND SCAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rukia and Renji jumped in front of Ichigo, realizing he was not paying much attention to the battle and soon Renji yelled,

"ROAR ZABIMARU!!!"

The Wind Scar was soon destroyed with Renji's Zanpaktou.

Inuyasha wasn't expecting this at all. Inuyasha landed on his feet, only a 5 feet away distance from everyone where Kagome still starring directly at Ichigo and Ichigo at Kagome. Inuyasha tighten his grip on his Tetsaiga and growled even louder.

This caught Kagome and Ichigo's attention breaking their stares.

Kagome took one step forward and before any one realized, Inuyasha was gone from where he once stood.

Ichigo looked everywhere until he looked behind Kagome, and there he was, behind Kagome!

Kagome turned around in surprise to see him get there so fast.

"I-Inuyasha….?" Kagome tried to speak but something was stopping her and she didn't know what.

Inuyasha closed his eyes hiding his golden eyes, "We are going…"

Kagome's eyes widened, '_What's he talking about?!'_

Before Kagome could protest, she realized she wasn't standing on the ground anymore. She looked to see she was being carried by Inuyasha, bridal style!

Kagome blushed and tried to get off but Inuyasha's grip on her tighten every time she tried to move.

"I-Inuyasha your hurting me…!!!!!" Kagome yelled.

Ichigo turned around in anger and pointed his sword at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and saw Ichigo's sword a few inches away.

"Let her go…" demanded Ichigo, showing the only expression on his face was…anger.

Inuyasha saw and sensed he was not an ordinary human.

"What are you?" asked Inuyasha

Ichigo narrowed his eyes even more.

"I should be asking you that…don't you think?" Ichigo said.

"What I am is none of your concern…" said Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at both guys who were fighting with out knowing each other.

"Y-You two stop it!!!!" yelled Kagome.

Rukia and Renji then jumped behind Ichigo aiming at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha of course saw them and dodge the attack jumping back on top of the Sacred Tree.

Rukia and Renji landed in front of Ichigo, Ichigo looking up on the tree.

"I told you to let her go!!!" yelled Ichigo.

"What's going on with you Inuyasha?!" exclaimed Kagome as she tried to get off.

Inuyasha looked at her chocolate brown eyes and noticed they weren't the blue they once were.

"W-What happened to your eyes?" asked Inuyasha which made Kagome stop moving.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha's golden eyes on hers. Kagome didn't know what to tell Inuyasha.

'_How I'm I suppose to tell him me becoming a Shinigami because Rukia saved my life?! That it was Kikyo's fault that I turned into this!?' _

That was when Inuyasha's grip on Kagome tighten and Kagome yelled, "INUYASHA!!! LET ME GO!!!!"

Ichigo was furious. He jumped up to the level Inuyasha and Kagome were at. Inuyasha sat Kagome down on the branch and got up looking at Ichigo who was ready to attack him.

"Inuyasha!! SIT!!!!!" Inuyasha's eyes widened forgetting that Kagome was still able to do that.

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji were surprised she was able to control him just with one word.

Inuyasha fell right on the branch and buried his face in.

Ichigo took a few blinks realizing that Inuyasha was immobilized.

Kagome sighed of relief but she didn't know that Inuyasha wasn't going to give up so easily.

Kagome was about to get up when she felt a hand grab her waist and was soon back in bridal style by Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha!? What!? HOW!?" Kagome was 100% confused now, how was he able to get up so quick.

"Don't think I'm going to give you up so easily, after making us all worry…" whispered Inuyasha looking down at the girl he was carrying.

Kagome looked up, "All?"

Ichigo ran up to Inuyasha and jumped up and raised his Zanpaktou ready to cut him.

Inuyasha jumped down off the tree, making Ichigo hit and scratch the tree. Ichigo looked down and was ready to let his bankai out and Inuyasha was ready to let out his Wind Scar.

Both were gathering their energy, their eyes glaring at each other.

"Y-You two stop it….before someone gets hurt!!!" Kagome yelled in Inuyasha's arms.

Rukia and Renji were about to stop Inuyasha when they felt three Shinigamis coming and looked around to see who it was.

That was when Renji realized who it was or at least one of them, "C-Captain Hitsugaya…?"

Rukia turned to look at Renji, "Y-Your not serious?"

Renji looked at the girl who was shorter than him and slowly nodded in horror.

Rukia looked around to see nothing coming.

As Ichigo and Inuyasha ran towards each other, Kagome closed her eyes, not wanting to see this battle, since there was no way to stop them.

Suddenly Inuyasha and Ichigo's eyes moved to look at their right to see a block of ice aiming towards them.

They both jumped back making a bigger distance between them and looked up to see three other people.

Hitsugaya having his own Zanpaktou out, showing he was the one who shot the ice. Rangiku, who had her arms crossed her chest, and Hisagi having both of his hands on his hips. They all looked angry and Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji knew why.

"M-More Shinigami?" whispered Kagome, but Inuyasha was able to hear what she had just said.

Inuyasha looked up to see the Shinigami again. '_Did she just say, Shinigami!? I thought they didn't exist!?'_

"Ichigo, Rukia and Renji what gives you the right to come to the living world without permission?!" questioned Hitsugaya as he landed on the ground, along with Rangiku and Hisagi.

Inuyasha soon narrowed his eyes.

Hitsugaya turned to look at Inuyasha holding Kagome.

"So you're the new Shinigami huh?" asked Hitsugaya narrowing his icy blue eyes.

Kagome tensed up and Inuyasha felt her. Inuyasha sighed and jumped up high until he landed right in front of the shrine's well.

Kagome didn't even realize she had landed in front of the shrine till Ichigo yelled.

"BASTARD (sorry for the language) LET HER GO!!!!"

"What's going on here?" asked Hitsugaya looking at Rukia

Rukia looked down at the ground.

Inuyasha opened the door to the shrine and slowly went in walking down the stairs and took one last glance at Ichigo.

"COME BACK HERE BASTARD!!!!" Ichigo exclaimed running towards the shrine.

But in just a second Inuyasha, carrying Kagome in bridal style jumped inside the well, making it's pure pink and neon blue light rise.

Ichigo ran in the shrine and looked at the bottom of the shrine…they were gone.

Ichigo cursed himself for letting that man get away with Kagome. Ichigo punched down at the well.

Hitsugaya walked in the shrine, putting his Zanpaktou away.

"Where did the new Shinigami go?" asked Hitsugaya.

Ichigo cursed himself once more and looked at Hitsugaya…

"Captain Hitsugaya please give me the permission to go after that man and bring Kagome back?"

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows. Rangiku, Hisagi, Rukia and Renji walked in.

"How are you going to go Ichigo?" asked Rukia walking in as she put her Zanpaktou back in it's place.

Ichigo looked back in the well and remembered that only Kagome and her "lover" could go in.

"Why we can't go in that well like they did?" asked Rangiku.

Renji shook his head and explained the whole story that Kagome told them but in a shorter form.

"WHAT!?" yelped Rangiku, "SHE WAS ABLE TO GO BACK IN TIME!? HOW?!"

Rukia sighed and pointed to the well, "through the well…"

Ichigo kept starring at the bottom of the well.

Hitsugaya sighed and said, "Let's make a deal…I'll try to take you there, if you promise Ichigo to be a full Shinigami?"

Ichigo looked at him in a confused look.

"That's only if you want to save the girl…or the new Shinigami however you want to call her…" said Hitsugaya.

Ichigo closed his eyes and then opened them slowly and looked at Hitsugaya's ice eyes.

"How?"

"That is for me to worry about now do you accept?" said Hitsugaya in his icy voice.

Ichigo thought about it for awhile and looked at the well once again,

"I…I accept…" whispered Ichigo.

Everyone went outside where Hitsugaya led them and stood in front of the Sacred Tree.

"The tree?" asked Renji.

Hitsugaya looked at the top of the tree and sighed, "Let's get started then…"

Soon Hitsugaya got out his Zanpaktou and jumped up on the branch where Ichigo had scratched it and pointed his Zanpaktou towards it.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and rose his Zanpaktou up and brought it down but this time releasing some of his aura into it and suddenly a portal opened. In the portal it looked like a village, it was also night time. There he saw the well and Inuyasha coming out with Kagome yelling.

"Let's go…" said Hitsugaya letting Ichigo go in first, along with Rukia, Renji, Rangiku and Hisagi.

Lastly Hitsugaya closing the portal after he went in.

Inuyasha stepped out and saw the well, and found foot prints next to heading towards outside of the woods.

"Let's follow them…" whispered Ichigo and followed the foot prints along with everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There's another chapter and thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**Thank you for reading and please review **


	9. Chapter 9: The Arrow of Death

**HERE'S CHAPTER 9!!**

**WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER I WAS LSTENING TO A SONG CALLED **

**BECAUSE I'm STUPID!**

**Such a lovely song you girls and guys should here it! It's Korean lol **

**OH Thank you for reading this far and reviewing like always :] I love and look forward to your reviews all the time.**

**

* * *

**

"INUYASHA!! I SAID LET ME GO!!" yelled Kagome as she tried to get off of Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha was carrying Kagome in his arms, bridal style and had taken her away from her new friends to the old world she use to go a year ago.

"SHUT UP!!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome was surely getting furious now and at first she thought Inuyasha was going crazy and out of control. Like something had possessed him.

"INUYASHA WHAT"S GOTTEN INTO YOU!?" exclaimed Kagome as Inuyasha stopped running.

Kagome looked that he had stopped at a hill and you were able to see Kaede's village.

"K-Kaede-san's village?" whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha gently put down Kagome on her feet and Kagome was surprised. She was sure that he would throw her down or at least scratch her. Since he did look furious.

"W-What happened?" asked Inuyasha, as he hid his golden eyes under his silver moon colored bangs.

Kagome looked behind her, seeing her old lover depressed hurt very much. Kagome cleared her throat and looked down on the ground.

"I-I don't know…" she stuttered.

Inuyasha's head shot up in anger. He grabbed Kagome's shoulder fierce fully and brought her against a tree.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON"T KNOW???" he yelled.

"I-Inuyasha your hurting me….!" Kagome tried to get away from Inuyasha's grasp but as she moved, Inuyasha's claws seemed to bury in her shoulders.

Kagome yelled in pain and also began to wonder how her as a Shinigami he was able to touch her.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!" yelled Inuyasha, "DIDN"T KIKYO STRIKE AN ARROW THROUGH YOUR HEART?!"

Kagome remembered the events of the arrow hitting her heart by Kikyo. Kagome closed her eyes and used all her energy to push Inuyasha back letting her fall to her knees crying.

"D-Don't be stupid…of course I remember…I'll always remember how I almost died because of your 'lover'…" Kagome's eyes where behind her bangs but Inuyasha saw the anger through them.

"Almost died?" whispered Inuyasha, "You mean it didn't kill you?"

Kagome's head went back down and shook her head slowly.

"I-I was saved…" she whispered.

"S-Saved? BY WHO!?" yelled Inuyasha.

"A-A Shinigami…one of the people you saw back at my time…." answered Kagome letting her tears fall down her cheeks straight down to her chin.

Inuyasha could smell the salty sweet tears coming out of Kagome's eyes and he slowly closed his eyes, "How?" he whispered.

Kagome slowly looked up showing her watery eyes, "huh?"

"HOW!?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"………………………" Kagome stood silent, '_how I'm I suppose to tell him that Rukia-chan saved my life turning me into a half Shinigami…?! What now!?'_

"KAGOME ANSWER ME!!!!" demanded Inuyasha as he got closer to the fallen Kagome.

Kagome backed away and soon was backed up against a tree still on her knees.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha cracked his fingers like he usually does when he's about to destroy a demon with his bare claws. He raised his claws, showing their shine up on the sky and soon his claws went down, straight to attack Kagome.

Kagome shut her eyes and curled up in a ball putting her arms around her head for protection. But was ready to the claws to burn and scratch her pale white skin.

CLANK!

Kagome opened her eyes slowly while blinking and saw the moonlight was being blocked off in front of her. She slowly took her arms off her head and turned to see the person she would least think would save her.

Ichigo.

His black robes moving as the breeze did. His orange hair moving softly and slowly and his sword in front of him blocking the attack from Inuyasha's demon claws.

Ichigo's chocolate eyes, narrowed eyeing Inuyasha's every move.

Inuyasha cracked his fingers and knuckles without moving his wrist. His golden eyes hidden behind his silver bangs with anger.

"I-Ichigo…?" whispered Kagome.

Ichigo looked back from his shoulder and smiled, not with his lips but with his warm chocolate eyes.

Kagome surely saw this and blushed, "W-Why? How were you able to get here?"

"With Captain Hitsugaya's help…" said Rukia jumping down next to Kagome, which easily startled her.

"R-Rukia-chan?" whispered Kagome looking above.

Next came Renji, Hisagi, Rangiku, and Hitsugaya.

"Who are you?" questioned Inuyasha not leaving Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo positioned himself and so did Inuyasha taking out his Tetsaiga.

"Rukia, Renji, take Kagome out of here…" ordered Ichigo looking taking a glance back.

Renji carried Kagome bridal style.

"W-Wait!! Hold on!!! Don't fight! There are other ways to deal this!!!" exclaimed Kagome also trying to get out of Renji's arms.

Rukia placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked at Rukia with her watery eyes and Rukia saw they were ruby red from all the crying she was doing.

That was when Hitsugaya came in the battle taking out his Zanpaktou.

"You'll regret kidnapping one of our Shinigami!" said Hitsugaya as his icy eyes looked at Inuyasha'a golden ones.

"And who are you shorty?" said Inuyasha looking at Hitsugaya with the corner of his eye.

Hitsugaya was pissed now and jumped up in mid air, until he came to a landing and slashed his Zanpaktou in front of him where Inuyasha once landed, but soon realized he missed and saw Inuyasha up on the air.

As Inuyasha rose his sword above his head to slice Hitsugaya in half, Ichigo ran and jumped right next to Inuyasha and slashed his sword to cut Inuyasha's robe and arm.

A bit a blood fell down and stained Inuyasha's robes.

Ichigo landed with his knees, next to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya got up straight and looked at Ichigo.

"Thanks…" he whispered.

Inuyasha saw his arm cut and growled, "WHO ARE YOU!!!???"

"We are…Shinigami…" said Hitsugaya aiming his sword at Inuyasha, and so did Ichigo.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

* * *

Sango and Miroku walked in Kaede's hut and sighed at the same time.

Sango set her Hiraikotsu down against a wall while Miroku did the same thing on another wall.

"Inuyasha is sure taking a long time…" said Shippo running in the door and sitting down in front of the fire which Kaede had left earlier that day.

She was no where there and Sango, and Miroku figured she was helping out a villager.

Sango sat down on her knees as Miroku began to prepare the tea.

"D-Do you think he'll bring her back, alive?" asked Sango looking at Miroku.

Miroku got out one tea cup and poured in tea, "Sango…all we can do is believe in Inuyasha on bringing her back to us so we can heal her at least…"

Sango sighed heavy and slowly closed her eyes, "Inuyasha has to bring Kagome back…he has to…"

As Sango finished talking, the door to the hut opened fierce fully, and a woman came in…

Kikyo.

"Did you just say Inuyasha was bringing Kagome back?" questioned Kikyo as she was holding her bows and arrows.

"Um…Kikyo-sama I had no idea you were here…" said Miroku twitching his eye brow.

Shippo and Kirara hid behind Sango who they figured she was the strongest and was able to fight off Kikyo in some way.

"I just got here…now where is Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo narrowing her brown eyes.

Sango got up slowly narrowed her own eyes at her.

"Do you really want to know?" said Sango crossing her arms across her chest.

Kikyo starred into her eyes.

"He went inside the well to save Kagome," Kikyo's eyes widened with anger, "That's right he went to her time to bring her back to save her."

Kikyo closed her eyes and smirked, "There is no way to save that whore…"

"Huh?" said both Miroku and Sango.

Miroku got up and walked beside Sango, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She was hit with one of my arrows of course, a purified arrow…there is no way to save her. By the time she got to her time, she was already dead…"

That was when Shippo sniffed the air. He jumped on Miroku's shoulder and his eyes widened.

"I-I can smell Inuyasha…" said Shippo.

Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo looked at Shippo in confusion. Inuyasha was here already?!

Kikyo tighten her grip on her bow and ran out the door of the hut.

Sango looked at Kikyo running out and ran towards her Hiraikotsu.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Miroku.

"What does it look like…Shippo smelled Inuyasha…he is here and Kikyo is going to do something about it"

Miroku realized she was right. He grabbed his golden staff and soon all of them went outside.

"Kirara, transform!" demanded Sango.

As Kirara transformed to her usual huge form, Sango jumped up, along with Miroku behind her and Shippo still on Miroku's shoulder.

"Can you smell Inuyasha?" asked Sango to Kirara.

Kirara flew up and sniffed the air. Kirara growled and headed to the direction where everyone was fighting.

* * *

As Inuyasha eyes came back to their normal anger, he said "Shinigami? You mean Death Gods?"

Kagome knew he wouldn't believe this, she kept watching the seen in front of her along with Rukia, Renji, who was carrying her, Rangiku her arms crossed across her chest and Hisagi getting out his Zanpaktou incase for backup.

"Kagome-chan…" whispered Rukia as Kagome looked at her, "Do you know him?"

"Yes…" answered Kagome looking at Inuyasha.

Hitsugaya ran towards Inuyasha first, then came Ichigo behind him and jumping over him, having his Zanpaktou over his head.

Inuyasha blocked his attack with his Tetsaiga. Ichigo on the air with his Zanpaktou touching Inuyasha's Tetsaiga, sending their strength towards their opponent to push them away.

Hitsugaya jumped higher than Ichigo and with his Zanpaktou sent another block of ice.

Inuyasha jumped back, making Ichigo land on his knees and his Zanpaktou's tip buried on the ground.

Hitsugaya landed next to Ichigo, "Almost had him…what is he?"

While the whole fight continued Rukia and Kagome kept talking.

"Kagome-chan who is he?" asked Rukia.

"He was my past first lover…I-Inuyasha." answered Kagome as she saw Inuyasha blocking Ichigo's attack.

"Inuyasha?" questioned Renji looking down at the girl he was carrying.

"Yes…he's not human…" whispered Kagome.

"Not human?" said Hisagi getting interested in the conversation.

"Then what is he?" asked Rangiku also getting in to the conversation.

"He's…a h-half demon…" answered Kagome.

Everyone with Kagome looked at Inuyasha. A half-demon?! What the-!?

Hisagi looked at Kagome, "Half-demon?!"

"Yes…it's a long story, and I mean long." whispered Kagome.

As Hitsugaya landed on his knees from his last attack, Ichigo stood next to him.

"H-He's strong…" said Ichigo.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, "That's it…" he whispered.

Ichigo looked back from his shoulder.

Hitsugaya stood up straight as he pointed his sword at Inuyasha who was a few feet away also holding his Tetsaiga. All three of them having scratches, blood, and breathing hard.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes slowly and, "Bank-" he was cut off when all three of them and Kagome and the rest noticed an arrow coming between the gap of Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Inuyasha. The arrow landed with it's high color pink. Almost looked pure.

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened in fear, knowing whose arrow did that besides Kagome.

They both looked up at a high rock and there she was…her bow in front of her, showing she was the one who shot the arrow. Her jet black hair moving with grace and her brown eyes narrowed down at the battle before her.

Hitsugaya and Ichigo looked at the same woman and so did Rukia, Renji, Hisagi and Rangiku.

Kagome began to shake slowly and Renji felt it and wondered what scared her so much.

"K-Kikyo…" whispered Inuyasha and Kagome.

The real death god had come to kill Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFY!**

**HAHAHAHAHAH!!**

**WELL I hoped you liked it and I'll update lol **

**Thanks for reading and please please update! **


	10. Chapter 10: Carried by the Warmth

**Thank you to all those readers that reviewed I love reading them lol **

**Wow I got to Chapter 10!**

**HERE IT BEGINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

There she stood…the real death goddess.

Kikyo.

"K-Kikyo…" whispered both Kagome and Inuyasha in fear.

"Well well, if it isn't Inuyasha…" said Kikyo loosing her grip on her bow, she then turned to look at Kagome, being carried by Renji, "And Kagome…"

Kagome stiffened and Renji felt it and looked below him in his arms, "Are you okay Kagome?" asked Renji.

Kagome gulped slowly and quietly as Kikyo began to talk again.

"It seems your still alive…I though you'd be dead by now…" said Kikyo looking at Kagome.

Rukia looked at Kagome, "How does she know?"

Kagome hid her face into Renji's chest while tears fell from her eyes. Her body began to shake with fear.

"S-She's shaking…" whispered Renji to Rukia.

Rukia turned to look at the miko once again and narrowed her violet plum eyes, "Who are you?"

Kikyo saw all the Shinigami with the same uniform and all of them having swords.

"I should be asking you that…and the reason why Kagome is with you?" said Kikyo glaring at them.

That was when Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came who were riding Kirara. They all jumped down landing behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back and his eyes narrowed.

"I thought you guys said you would try to keep Kikyo occupied…?" said Inuyasha in his icy cold tone.

Miroku scratched the back of his head, "Sango's fault…"

Sango glared at Kikyo who had jumped off the rock and was now in the middle of the battle.

Kikyo turned to her left looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tensed and tighten his grip on his Tetsaiga. Then, Kikyo moved her bow that made Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo tense up even more, of fear that they knew what Kikyo was capable of doing. "So?" said Kikyo slowly closing her eyes, "Last time I saw Kagome…she had fallen in the well right?"

Inuyasha gulped and looked at the Kagome in Renji's arms who had her face buried in his chest.

"Right?" repeated Kikyo.

Sango lifted up her Hiraikotsu and threw directly at Kikyo. Kikyo slowly opened her eyes watching the Hiraikotsu coming towards her and Sango and Miroku knew it would hit her without fail. At least that's what they thought.

**_KULK!_**

"W-What!?" exclaimed Sango starring at her Hiraikotsu. Her Hiraikotsu had landed right in front of her with it's tip buried on the ground.

Miroku looked at the Hiraikotsu and looked to see Kikyo, with no scratches, and had not moved an inch. Red colored robes moved swiftly with the breeze and Kikyo's raven hair blended with the silver moon colored hair.

Inuyasha was right in front of Kikyo. He had protected her from Sango's Hiraikotsu! His golden eyes eyeing them and growling.

"I-Inuyasha!? What the hell?!" exclaimed Miroku.

Shippo jumped off Miroku's shoulder and landed safetly down on the ground and saw Kagome in a man's arms.

Shippo's lips moved to a happy smile and was happy to see his mother once again.

"KAGOME!!" he yelled as he ran towards Kagome.

Kagome's head shot up realizing and hearing Shippo's voice and looked to see him running towards her.

As Shippo ran past Kikyo and Inuyasha, Kikyo's brown eyes followed Shippo's every move, and before any one realized she raised his bow and placed an arrow that was aiming at the running Shippo.

Inuyasha looked back from his shoulder and widened his eyes, "W-What are you doing!?"

Kagome saw Kikyo's bow and arrow ready to release it and with all her strength she pushed her self off of Renji's arms. She ran as fast as her feet could take her, hurried so that she would make in time to save Shippo.

"SHIPPO WATCH OUT!!!!!" yelled Kagome. Kagome was only 2 feet away and stretched her arms out to grab Shippo as he jumped into her arms. Kagome caught him and wrapped her arms around his tiny body and heard the sound of the bow string letting go of the arrow.

Kagome slowly turned her head to see a purified arrow going straight at her and she didn't want to know any more…she didn't want to see a second arrow ending her life a second time. She turned her face around as fast as she could and closed her eyes. She squeezed Shippo tightly as if it was their last hug.

The arrow only a few feet away Kagome was slowly falling to the ground but knew that the arrow would hit her in a couple of seconds.

The last thing she heard before anything was Rukia, Renji, Sango, and Miroku yell out her name, "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome's body had landed on the strong rough ground and her back had protected her from the hard fall.

Shippo tried to get out of Kagome's arms as he felt them loosen. Shippo walked over to Kagome's face, her chocolate eyes were closed and her lips closed.

"K-Kagome…?" whispered Shippo as he shook her shoulder.

Sango and Miroku ran towards Kagome and tried to check where the arrow had hit her.

No where…

"huh?" said Miroku trying to check twice, "Where did the arrow go?"

Sango tapped Miroku's shoulder and pointed to him to look at the person who was standing right in front of Kagome, he had protected her.

Ichigo…

Ichigo had blocked off the arrow with his sword and reiatsu.

Kikyo lowered her bow to get a better look at the person who was protecting Kagome.

"Hmm…seems you were able to block off my purified arrow…?" said Kikyo.

Ichigo glared at both Kikyo and Inuyasha as he saw from the corner of his eye Hitsugaya and Hisagi jump behind them and slashing Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha caught Kikyo after her being wounded and landed 10 feet away from them…

"I-Inuyasha…" whispered Kikyo as he was carrying her bridal style, "Let's go…I'll come back and deal with Kagome later…" but Inuyasha didn't know that she was also planning to deal with him after she killed Kagome…again.

Inuyasha jumped on to the air, still bleeding and letting a puddle of Kikyo and his own blood to mix, "Yes…"

"INUYASHA!!!!" yelled Sango as she jumped over Kirara and Miroku did too.

Miroku looked at Ichigo, "Please take care of Kagome-sama…please…" and with that they followed Inuyasha and Kikyo, not knowing where they were headed.

Ichigo sighed in relief that they had gone, he had never battled such a strong opponent.

"K-Kagome please wake up…" whispered Shippo as he moved and shook Kagome's shoulder gently.

Ichigo shot his head up and looked behind him. There she laid, the woman that almost sacrificed her own life for the little fox. Ichigo slowly turned around fully and slowly walked towards the laying Kagome.

Her tears were still coming out of her closed eyes. Ichigo kneeled down and used his finger to clear the tears away.

"I-I'm sorry…" whispered Ichigo as he slowly carried Kagome up bridal style and continued to talk, "I'm sorry you had to get hurt like this…"

Ichigo's forehead went to touch Kagome's and both had their eyes shut, "I promise I'll protect you from what ever danger you are in…"

Ichigo looked at Rukia and Renji who also looked worried for Kagome and he slowly walked past Hitsugaya and Hisagi as they were putting their Zanpaktou's away.

"So much for a battle…" said Hisagi as he sighed.

Hitsugaya looked at the direction that Inuyasha had left with Kikyo and narrowed his eyes, "What was he? He is strong…"

"A half-demon…" answered Hisagi.

"A what?" asked Hitsugaya looking at Hisagi this time.

"A half-demon…or at least that's what the new Shinigami said…" answered Hisagi as he pointed at Kagome in Ichigo's arms, who was walking towards Rukia, Renji, and Rangiku.

"The new Shinigami is interesting…" whispered Hitsugaya to himself as he walked towards the rest of the Shinigami.

"I-Is she alright?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah…just fainted from exhaustion…I think…" answered Ichigo in his saddest voice.

Shippo walked slowly towards Ichigo.

"Is she going to live?" asked Shippo softly afraid of all the Shinigami.

Ichigo smiled softly and kneeled down and gave him a chance to look at Kagome…sleeping peacefully.

Shippo looked up at Ichigo and smiled…

Ichigo closed his eyes and opened them and looked at Kagome in the softest eyes that was really rare for him to do.

"do you know Kagome?" asked Ichigo.

Shippo looked at the sleeping Kagome, "Yes…she's my mother…she adopted me…"

Ichigo looked at him in confusion and then asked him, "You want to come with us?"

It was Shippo's turn to look confused and said, "Where to?"

Rukia placed a hand on the kneeling Ichigo, "What are you trying to do Ichigo?"

"I can't just separate a mother and son…" whispered Ichigo as he got up gently making sure not to drop Kagome.

Renji crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Hitsugaya, "Is it okay Captain?"

"Huh?" Hitsugaya took one glance and then at Shippo who was looking at the tall Ichigo talking to Rukia.

Hitsugaya sighed and closed his eyes slowly, "Sure…"

Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya like if he was serious, which he was. Ichigo smiled gently and looked back to tell Shippo to jump on his shoulder.

Shippo looked back at the village he would leave and then turned to jump on top of Ichigo's shoulder.

"T-Thank you…" whispered Shippo in Ichigo's ear, which made Ichigo look at Kagome once more.

"Please promise me you will protect her?" whispered Shippo again.

Ichigo slowly smirked at the sleeping Kagome, whose warm body was easily making Ichigo warm as well.

"I promise…." whispered Ichigo.

As the group walked back to the Sacred Tree and Hitsugaya opened the portal once again, Ichigo let Shippo go in first making Ichigo and the sleeping Kagome last but before they went in Ichigo tighten his grip on Kagome.

"I promise to protect you even if it is the last thing I do…I don't know why and I don't need the reason yet…but I will soon find out. I won't let another person do you harm physically and emotionally. I promise…Kagome…" He then leaned to give a light kiss on Kagome's forehead and went into the portal heading to the Soul Society.

* * *

At a cold white desert where the sky only showed the moon shining brightly but in a sad was a huge castle with buildings of the same color. A pure white color the same color as the desert sand. The winds there where fierce sometimes and could be gentle when they Mundo…where Aizen and his allies lived preparing the next attack on Soul Society.

Aizen was in front of his desk. A room filled with shelves in every wall, and full of books of every size and color. Two huge windows that were as high as the ceiling and where right behind his desk. Two huge black doors that were the exit and entrance to his had been trying to prepare a plan to defeat Yamamoto-Genryuusai and was closer to his victory by a then heard a knock on the door and sensed two people on the other lowered the piece of paper and placed it in front of him on his desk and slowly took off his glasses, and gracefully ran his fingers threw his chocolate curly hair.

"Come in…" he said.

As his two large pure black doors slowly moved, they showed the two most trusted men to Aizen.

Ichimaru Gin and Kaname having his usual wide mysterious smile and Kaname serious as ever wearing his jet black glasses and orange got up from his seat and walked around his desk and leaned in front of it having his arms across his chest and smiled.

"What news do you have for me today?" said Aizen.

Ichimaru stepped forward and finally opened his eyes to expose them blood red with a hint of pure white light in it.

"It seems that our little Rukia Kuchiki made another human a Shinigami…a half-Shinigami…" said Ichimaru making his smile wider.

Aizen's eyebrows rose and looked at Kaname, "Is this true?"

Kaname slowly nodded.

"Who is it?" asked Aizen.

"A teenage girl. Same age as Ichigo Kurosaki and it seems that there was a report that the new Shinigami was dying in the living world." said Ichimaru closing his eyes.

Aizen stood up straight, "Send some Espadas and Arrancars to get this new girl…I want to see for myself…if Yamamoto let her live…that means she must be an interesting human soul…"

Ichigmaru and Kaname bowed disappearing leaving Aizen stare at the white moon that was able to be seen on his window…

"It seems things will get interesting…I want to know who that girl is…"

Aizen last movement was a smirk across his face.

* * *

**There's Chapter 10**

**I think it kinda sucked but I tried my best! **

**Thank you for reading and please please please review if you want me to update! PLEASE **


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge and Desire

**Thank you to all those who reviewed :]**

**I enjoy writing this story I just wished it was in a real anime (sighs) **

**But oh well lol**

**Only two more weeks of freshmen year then I go to my fall break for 2 weeks which means I may update faster like 2-3 chapters a day WOW!!!!**

**

* * *

**

The strong sun light hitting on Kagome's face made her eyes shut even tighter. She had never had the sun hit her that hard. Did the sun become closer to Earth or something?

Kagome felt her eyes still heavy knowing it must have been because of all the crying she was doing yesterday.

YESTERDAY!?

Kagome sat up quickly and saw she was in a pure white colored futon and had a snow colored white kimono on.

"What the-?" whispered Kagome, as she looked around the room. The futon she laid on was right in the middle of the room. The walls were made from new wood and were in the color of her own eyes. A beige colored dresser was on the corner of her room and the doors were on two walls, both leading outside.

Kagome placed her hand on the wooden floor only to feel a soft silky tail.

She looked down to see her touching a orange-yellow tail. He had little fox ears and orange hair along with clothes that she recognized as the feudal eras'. He was sleeping soundly and she smiled at the fact she had a friend beside her.

"Shippo…" she whispered.

Shippo felt the same sunlight hit his pale face and slowly opened his sapphire eyes to see Kagome smiling at him.

"KAGOME!!!!" jumped Shippo as he hugged her neck.

Kagome returned the hug and could feel a tear coming out of her eye.

Shippo broke the hug and looked into Kagome's chocolate morning eyes.

"Good morning Kagome…" whispered Shippo.

"Good morning to you too" said Kagome.

"How you feeling?" asked Shippo sitting down on Kagome's lap.

"I'm okay…a little sore though…" answered Kagome rubbing her neck on the back.

"That Kikyo…she should pay for what she did!" said Shippo.

"At least your safe…" said Kagome as she smiled at him.

"No…your safe" smiled Shippo.

"But you know I wouldn't be feeling like this right now…" whispered Kagome.

"What do you mean?" asked Shippo.

"Oh I had the most wonderful dream and that's why I'm in such a good mood…" said Kagome smiling even happier showing her cute smile in every way.

Shippo jumped to her shoulder, "Oh! Can you tell me it?"

Kagome nodded and began to tell him about the dream she thought wasn't real but only one person knew that it had happened….Ichigo.

* * *

The halls in Soul Society were quiet to quiet and Ichigo who was walking to Kagome's room holding a tray of tea, realized he was the only one to be awake right now.

Ichigo sighed and stopped on his tracks and looked up on the blue sky filled with white fluffy clouds. He smirked remembering the events that had happened last night. Especially when his soft warm lips had kissed Kagome's pale white forehead.

As he continued to walk and was now in front of the closed sliding doors of Kagome's room, he placed his hand on the door and before he began to open he was able to hear Kagome and Shippo speaking.

'_They're awake? This early?' _thought Ichigo to himself. He was about to open the door when Kagome's soft voice was heard saying she just had the most wonderful dream ever. This had caught Ichigo's attention and decided to listen. He slowly closed his eyes and kept holding the tea tray.

* * *

Kagome touched her forehead with her petite hand and closed her eyes.

"It was almost unreal but felt amazing. A young man, with spikey hair and was carrying me in his arms. His warm arms carrying me, making my cold body heat up with his touch. I could feel his eyes starring at my closed ones as I slept."

Shippo kept on listening and so did Ichigo who was still behind the doors.

"His lips…His lips touched my forehead, leaving a soft light kiss…it wasn't like a big whole love kiss but something about it seemed so right, something so strong that I believed no one could defeat or take away"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"I hope I can meet him someday…if he is out there in this universe…" Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes and Shippo had never ever heard Kagome talk like that before and was a bit surprised.

* * *

But behind the doors a person was smiling.

Ichigo looked at the doors behind him and smiled at the thought what Kagome had said about him.

Did Ichigo know why he felt like this? No. But he will soon find out and that's what he wanted to know. Did this girl make him feel like no one else ever could?

Ichigo cleared his throat letting Kagome and Shippo know someone was behind.

Kagome looked at the door and blushed, hoping that they didn't hear about her dream.

"C-Come in…" whispered Kagome, but Ichigo was able to hear her and slid the door open slowly and gently.

Kagome blushed at the sight to see the man that had saved her last night…twice.

"Oh…um…Ichigo-kun…" whispered Kagome as she covered herself with her futon slowly.

Ichigo came in the room slowly holding the tea tray and closed the door behind him, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Kagome smiled which made Ichigo smile himself.

Ichigo set the tray down on the ground gently and began to pour tea in a grey-green moss cup.

The tea smelled like sweet new cherry blossoms blended with strawberry.

Kagome kept looking at Ichigo, until Ichigo's eyes met hers and she blushed turning away.

"Here…" said Ichigo handing her the hot cup of tea.

As Ichigo got up but then was stopped when he felt a warm small hand grab his gently.

He looked behind his shoulder and saw Kagome holding her cup of tea in one hand while the other was holding his.

"Kagome?" said Ichigo.

Kagome looked at Ichigo and blushed 3 shades that Ichigo surely saw and thought she looked cute, "Um…I just wanted to say t-thank you…"

Kagome turned away when he felt a firm strong hand grab hold of her chin which was easily turned gently to face Ichigo himself, who was kneeling to be eye level with her.

"For what?" he asked in his most softest voice, which Kagome thought it was so soothing.

"F-For saving my life…" Kagome tried to look away but the hand that was grabbing her chin wouldn't let her.

Ichigo looked into Kagome's chocolate eyes and her whole face, and realized she was such a beauty in the morning. Not everyone looked cute or beautiful this early in the morning.

"I will be there to save you from any kind of danger…" whispered Ichigo as he placed a soft light kiss on her forehead…again.

Kagome's eyes widened because the dream she had had was true. This is exactly what she had felt in her dream. Ichigo smiled softly and got up.

"There are new clothes in your dresser…that's what Matsumoto wanted me to tell you…" Ichigo opened the door and went closing the door behind him.

Kagome touched where Ichigo had placed his soft kiss and closed her eyes…

'_Was he the one who…? Was it?' _questions ran through Kagome's mind not knowing that Shippo had seen the whole scene and was happy that Ichigo was starting to fall in love with Kagome and that soon Kagome would be falling for him.

* * *

Ichigo walked in a fast pace as he went in his guest room. He leaned against a wall and ran his fingers threw his orange colored hair and slowly slid down to the ground.

'_Have I fallen in love? Is it possible in only knowing her for two days? UGH!!!!'_

Ichigo soon heard his door slide, seeing Renji open it.

"Yo" said Renji as he came in the room.

"What do you want? It seems that your awake now?" said Ichigo as he closed his eyes.

"I'm here right? Anyways before I tell you why I'm here can I ask you something?" Renji raised one of his maroon eye brows as Ichigo raised his with his eyes still closed.

"W-Why are you blushing?" asked Renji smirking.

Ichigo's eyes opened and glared at Renji, "I'm not blushing…"

"Then what do you call all that light and dark pink and red on your face…?" Renji was definitely doing this on purpose.

" Renji…what do you want…?" Ichigo was getting annoyed and tried to control his blush making it disappear.

Renji sighed and held his hand out to help Ichigo up. Ichigo took the offer and got up slowly.

"So?" said Ichigo really impatient.

"It seems we have a bit of a problem…" said Renji.

"What now?" asked Ichigo.

Renji went outside, making Ichigo follow him.

"Talk Renji!" exclaimed Ichigo, but then saw Rukia with Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Momo.

"It's the Arrancar and Espadas…they have sent a letter to Yamamoto-Genryuusai…" said Rukia as her arms where across her chest, crossed.

"What do they want now? Are they still after Inoue-san!? Damn them!" yelled Ichigo.

But as Ichigo moved forward a hand on his chest stopped him it was….Byakuya.

"No…they are not after Inoue…it seems they have declared war, they want their hands on…" Byakuya soon realized another Shinigami was coming it was her.

"They are after Kagome, Kagome Higurashi…" Hitsugaya finished the sentence but then all of them turned around as they heard a soft female voice, which Ichigo recognized it easily.

"Who's after me?" asked Kagome holding Shippo in her arms.

Ichigo widened his eyes knowing the worst was about to come.

* * *

Aizen walked in the white pure walls until he came to a sudden stop in front of two huge doors.

He slowly opened them. And there he saw a strong, muscular, with turquoise-teal hair and had a hole on his pale white stomach where his abs where also seen.

He turned around showing his strong aqua eyes at Aizen's brown ones. Aizen smiled and then began to speak.

"Grimmjow…How are you today?"

Grimmjow growled and fell backward on his bed, "Bored…ever since the battle with the Shinigamis things around here have been very boring…"

Aizen smiled evilly and slowly closed his eyes, "Good…then would you like it if I send you to a mission?"

Grimmjow sat up and looked at Aizen in a confused look, "What kind of mission?"

Aizen walked out the room and looked over his shoulder, "Go to Soul-Society and bring me a girl by the name Kagome…she is a new Shinigami…kill anybody who is in your way even if it is Inoue or whatever her name is…"

And with that Aizen closed the doors behind him, leaving a Grimmjow smirking. Grimmjow licked his pale lips.

"Time to devour a Shinigami…"

* * *

**There's Chapter 11! **

**So? Did you like it? **

**Thank you for reading **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! (if you want me to continue) **


	12. Chapter 12: Found!

**Wow I got many reviews the last two chapters lol :P**

**Thank you readers!**

**Please continue on reading this fic and reviewing and I'll keep on writing or typing whatever you want to call it!**

**WELL HERE'S CHAPTER 12!**

* * *

"Um…are you guys talking about me?" asked Kagome, who was walking in with Shippo in her arms.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and turned to face Kagome. Kagome made a mistake to look directly at Byakuya because his look seemed almost as if she was fault of something. Kagome gulped.

"Because of you…we might need to spill more blood…" said Byakuya not turning away.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome smiling nervously.

Byakuya started to glare at Kagome, he thought she was taking it as a joke and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"You think this is funny?" asked Byakuya.

Kagome stopped smiling a shook her head, "No! No! It's just that I really have no idea what your talking about…so-" Kagome was cut off when she felt a strong firm hand grab her skinny neck and slammed her against a wall.

Byakuya had grabbed her fragile neck and had her against a wall, and Kagome had let go of Shippo.

"You have no right to be a Shinigami…." said Byakuya.

Shippo reminded him of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha' half brother. The way they talked, and their eyes both had the same expression.

"CAPTAIN BYAKUYA!!!" yelled out Hitsugaya trying to stop him from choking Kagome to death.

"You think it's the time to lau-" Byakuya was soon cut off when another firm hand grabbed his wrist and began to tighten it.

Ichigo was holding it and starring at Byakuya as if he was ready to kill him if he didn't release Kagome soon.

Byakuya closed his eyes and let go of Kagome's neck making her fall straight to the ground but was soon caught by Ichigo's other arm, by wrapping his arm around her waist.

Kagome started to cough trying to catch in some air in her.

Ichigo looked at the Kagome in his arm and then looked at Byakuya, glaring his chocolate eyes at Byakuya's black ones.

"I think you went a little to far…" said Ikkaku.

Byakuya turned around and began to walk away from the group but after he said, "Just remember this…I'm not going to protect you…"

He was talking to Kagome.

Kagome finally was able to breath normal and Ichigo began to help her up gently.

"You okay?" asked Ichigo.

Kagome turned to look at him and smiled, "I've had worse…."

Ichigo raised one of his eyebrows and then looked at Rukia.

"So what's with this note?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia sighed, "It was sent by Aizen…"

"What does he want? You said it wasn't Inoue, so who?" asked Ichigo letting go of Kagome's waist once she was able to stand by herself.

Rukia looked directly at Kagome, which made Ichigo look at her too and widened his eyes.

"Who's Aizen?" asked Shippo as he jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Aizen was a captain here in Soul Society…" said Ikkaku.

"Was?" asked Kagome.

"He betrayed us and joined the Arrancars and Espadas…" answered Momo.

Kagome blinked a few times and finally realized that Rukia had said he was after her.

"WOAH! Did you just say he was after me?!" exclaimed Kagome.

Rukia sighed and so did Renji and slowly nodded.

"What?! What did I do!?" exclaimed Kagome waving hands in front of her.

"That what we don't know…" whispered Hitsugaya but Kagome still heard him and glared at him.

"For your information I didn't do anything, got it?" said Kagome putting both of her hands on her hips

This made Hitsugaya smirk a bit, knowing how much spirit Kagome had and she wasn't scared like Orihime was when she first saw an Espada.

"He must know that you're the new half-Shinigami…" suggested Rangiku.

'So? That still doesn't mean that he has to go after me to kill me! Right?" said Kagome sighing.

"Maybe he doesn't want to kill you…" said Ichigo.

"Huh?" Kagome turned to look at him in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"Aizen is always hiding something and he must be after you for another reason…" after Ichigo finished his sentence he saw Orihime and Ishida coming his way.

"Kurosaki-san!! Where did you go yesterday!?" yelled Orihime as he hugged Ichigo, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ichigo sighed and tried to make Orihime get off him but she tighten her hug.

Kagome for some reason, her heart started to hurt but then smiled when Orihime said hi to her.

"How are you feeling Kagome-chan?" asked Orihime as she got off of Ichigo and went to hug Kagome.

"I'm feeling alright but tired too" Kagome laughed softly. Rukia went to place her hand on Kagome's forehead which made Kagome a little surprised.

"R-Rukia-chan?" whispered Kagome as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"You don't have a fever…which is good" said Rukia taking back her hand.

Kagome smiled and then looked at Shippo on her shoulder, "How you feeling?"

"I'm doing great…but I'm a bit worried for Sango and Miroku.." Shippo frowned and Kagome petted his head gently.

"I'm sure they are okay…" said Kagome.

Kagome looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed, '_please…Sango, Miroku, Kirara be okay…you too Inuyasha…'_

* * *

"Can you see them?" asked Miroku as he yelled up to Sango who was on Kirara in the sky.

Sango landed in front of Miroku and slowly shook her head, "No…damn that Kikyo!"

"Don't worry I'm sure will find them…but I wonder where Shippo and Kagome went, and those weird black robed people?" asked Miroku as he put a finger on his chin.

Sango sighed softly and then looked at Kirara, "Kirara can you smell Inuyasha anywhere?"

Kirara shook her head which made Sango sigh even more.

"This is hopeless…" Sango got off Kirara, "Where could they be?"

Soon the bushes behind Miroku started to rattle and make noises.

"Miroku behind you…" said Sango as she prepared her Hiraikotsu.

"Who's there!?" exclaimed Miroku placing his staff across his body, in defense form.

Soon a little green moss demon came out with a two headed staff. Miroku blinked a bit and put a hand on Sango's shoulder, "It's okay…it's just Jaken"

Sango looked at Miroku and then at the green little demon. Sango relaxed her herself and waited for what had to come out behind Jaken.

"How about we ask him?" suggested Miroku smiling at Sango.

"Your crazy right? He wouldn't help us!" said Sango closing her eyes.

Suddenly a two headed demon came out carrying a small 7-8 year old girl, who had dark chocolate hair and little ponytail on the side while her other hair was let down to her middle back.

"Master Jaken! Wait for us!" yelled the little girl.

"Your too slow Rin!" yelled out Jaken but then turned to see Sango and Miroku with Kirara of course standing in front of them.

"What are you filthy humans doing here?!" exclaimed Jaken, which easily rewarded him with a Hiraikotsu hitting him in the head.

"You little-!?" Jaken was cut off when he heard a familiar voice, a voice he didn't want to argue with but to obey.

"Jaken!" exclaimed a demon with long silver hair, shinier than Inuyasha's. He had two lavender stripes across his two cheeks. A medium sized lavender moon on his forehead and hid golden eyes were so mysterious, filled with anger, revenge, and emptiness that no other demon or human can tell what he was thinking.

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama!" said Jaken as he got up.

Rin laughed behind her hands, which were covering her smile and giggles.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" said Miroku as he bowed down.

"What are you humans doing here?" Sesshomaru demanded the question to be answered.

"Well we were looking for Inuyasha…" answered Sango closing her eyes.

"That half-demon?" asked Jaken.

Miroku nodded as he smiled, "we were wondering if you could help us find him…it's urgent"

Sesshomaru glared at both Sango and Miroku, "What makes you think I'll help you find that disgraceful half-demon!?"

Sango slowly opened her eyes, "We get it that you won't do anything when it comes to Inuyasha or humans…but this is an urgent matter…"

Sesshomaru raised one of his silver eye brows, showing he was curious in his own way.

"Kikyo and Inuyasha have escaped. You see Kikyo had killed Kagome with one of her purified arrows…" explained Sango.

"Kagome-oneechan!?" yelled Rin getting off of Ah-Uh (I think that's his name)

Miroku began to continue the explanation and explained to them what had happened when seeing the Shinigami and Kagome protecting Shippo, while Kikyo tried to kill him too. Also that at the end Inuyasha ran off with Kikyo and they weren't able to find them after that.

Sesshomaru showing no expression on his face smirked slowly which made Sango and Miroku raise their eyebrows, being surprised to see him smirk like that.

"So you guys have no idea where the other miko is at neither?" asked Sesshomaru.

Sango blinked, "No…we would at least like to know and see her to know if she's okay"

"Who has the Shikon Jewel?" asked Sesshomaru.

"huh?" said Miroku.

"HE SAID THE SHIKON JEWEL!!!!" exclaimed Jaken.

"Oh…um…Kagome-sama.." answered Miroku.

That was when Sesshomaru took out a little pouch from his sleeve and began to open it. With his other hand he let the bag drop the little round pink pebble on his pale hand. (in my story Sesshomaru has both arms :P)

Sango and Miroku took a step closer to get a better look at it.

"What's that?" asked Sango pointing at it.

"you guys want to know where that other miko is at right?" Sesshomaru smirked and placed the small pink shiny pebble on Sango's hands. Sesshomaru took out his sword and with the sharp end of his sword he cut himself in his palm making the blood fall on the pink pebble.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Sango.

"Shut up! Now wish to go to where that other miko is at…that little pebble will take us…" explained Sesshomaru as he put his sword back in place.

Sango looked at Miroku and both wished to go to the place where Kagome was…and before they knew it where they once stood, they disappeared, leaving no trace behind them, taking them and Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken and Ah-Uh.

They were now headed to Soul Society, not even knowing it, but also wondering what that little pink pebble was.

* * *

As Kagome talked to Rukia and Orihime, Shippo caught her attention who was still on her shoulder.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

"Huh?" said Kagome.

Shippo pointed with his finger down to Kagome's chest, "Why is you chest glowing pink?"

Kagome looked down at her chest along with everyone wondering the same thing.

Ichigo came closer to Kagome, "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know…." said Kagome scared, and then realized a small pink jewel came out.

"I-It's the Shikon Jewel!?" exclaimed Shippo.

Kagome kept starring at the jewel and then her chocolate eyes widened at the fact that she never noticed a little pebble was missing.

'I thought we completed the jewel!?' thought Kagome as she kept starring at the Shikon Jewel.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"The Shikon Jewel is missing a piece…" said Kagome.

"What?!" yelled Shippo as he looked at the Shikon Jewel that was floating and glowing, "I thought it was completed!?"

Suddenly behind everyone, all the Shinigami, a huge portal opened.

"What's that?!" exclaimed Orihime.

Ichigo went in front of Kagome, trying to protect in case anything came out to attack her.

"The jewel is still glowing!?" yelled Shippo.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw silver moon colored hair.

"Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome, as Ichigo looked back from his shoulder.

'_Inuyasha? Isn't that weird half-demon she was talking about and we saw at that other world?'_

"There's no way in Earth I look like that disgraceful half-demon…." as a tall well built man came out of the portal with his golden eyes and silver hair flowing with the breeze, "Miko? You better take that back?"

Kagome widened her eyes, "S-S-Sesshomaru?"

**

* * *

**

**THERE'S CHAPTER 12!**

**EVEN I'm SHAKING OF EXCITEMENT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Thank you for reading and hope you liked it **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Cherry Blossoms Fall

**Here's Chapter 13!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed :P**

**I appreciate it very much!**

**OMG! Saturday I ate a big plate of Fettuccini Alfredo at Olive Garden! HAHA love that restaurant!**

**Well anyways before I get all talky again here's the chapter you been waiting for!**

**'**_thinking'_

**'Ichigo's hollow talking'  
**

**

* * *

**

"S-S-Sesshomaru-sama?" whispered Kagome.

But as soon as she said those words, Rin, Jaken, Sango, and Miroku came out.

"Ah it's Sango and Miroku!" exclaimed Shippo in happiness as he jumped down off Kagome's shoulder and ran towards Sango and Miroku, who was carrying Kirara.

"Shippo!" exclaimed Sango kneeling down and opening her arms wide to hug Shippo.

"How did you guys get here?" asked Shippo.

"Sesshomaru-sama helped us…." said Miroku as he took one glance at Sesshomaru who kept looking at Shippo then looked at Kagome who was behind Ichigo.

"Miko…why aren't you with that half-demon?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Miko?" said Renji and Ichigo.

Kagome put her hand gently on Ichigo's shoulder and smiled at them, "It's okay…I know them…"

"But he looks exactly like that other person you call Inuyasha…" said Ichigo.

"I'm not Inuyasha…my name is Sesshomaru Taisho…never say I'm like that disgraceful little half-demon…" said Sesshomaru.

Ichigo gulped, thinking that he sounded exactly like Byakuya. As Ichigo let Kagome walk past him she ran to hug Sango.

"I was so worried about you Kagome!" said Sango as she hugged Kagome.

"I'm alright now…I would of died if it wasn't for the Shinigami…" said Kagome still hugging Sango. But as soon they were letting go, Miroku joined in, hugging them both.

"I miss this! I mean the group it's been such a long time huh!" said Miroku, who then slid his hand down to touch both Sango's and Kagome's butt.

Sango and Kagome's eye brow twitched with anger, "MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**SLAP!!!!**

Two huge red tomato colored marked hands on each of Miroku's cheeks he began to rub them both as he fell to the floor, "Now now…don't need to be so rough."

Renji got closer to Ichigo and whispered in his ear as Ichigo kept looking at Miroku and his red marks on his cheeks, "Kagome can be scary, cute, but scary huh?"

Ichigo slowly nodded and then came back to his senses when he heard Kagome speak.

"How did you guys get here?"

Rin then ran next to Kagome and tugged on her shorts. Kagome blinked and looked down to see the little Rin smiling.

"Rin!" exclaimed Kagome of happiness. Kagome kneeled down to hug her and Rin hugged her back tight, "It's so good to see you…Sesshomaru-sama isn't giving you much trouble is he?"

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome looked up to see him and giggled, "just kidding"

Rin shook her head and smiled, "No…he's been real nice to me…"

"That's good" said Kagome as she got up, "So now…my question?"

Both Sango and Miroku looked at Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed. Kagome traced their eyes and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" whispered Kagome as she came closer to him, "Did you bring them here?"

Sesshomaru opened one of his eyes and then closed it again and began to explain, "Yes…" he took out the pouch where the little pink shiny pebble laid and took it out for Kagome to see.

This made all Shinigami want to take a peak at what Sesshomaru was holding and soon came behind Kagome looking over her shoulder.

"This is…" Sesshomaru was cut off by Kagome.

"P-Part of the missing Shikon Jewel!?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "So you know?"

Kagome shook her head, "I barely found out because," Kagome then took out her Shikon Jewel from her pocket which she had put after it came out and showed it to Sesshomaru, "The Shikon jewel came out and I saw that a little piece was missing. Any one wouldn't be able to notice it was missing a little piece that small if they didn't see it closely."

"Yes…this piece was broken in half…" said Sesshomaru which made Kagome look at him confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Sango.

All the Shinigami were surely confused on what they were talking about that Hitsugaya needed to know what this Shikon Jewel was all about.

"What's this Shikon Jewel?" asked Hitsugaya getting in the middle of the conversation and making Sesshomaru and Kagome look at him.

Kagome smiled and showed him the small pink jewel which sparkled with the sun rays that hit it.

"That's the Shikon Jewel?" asked Ikkaku as he pointed at the jewel in Kagome's hands.

Ichigo came closer to look at, "So? What does it do?"

Kagome gulped, "It can grant you any wish…"

Sesshomaru grabbed the jewel off Kagome's hand and placed his part of the little pebble and Kagome saw that the other half of that pebble was still missing.

"So where's the other half?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know…" answered Sesshomaru as he placed the Shikon Jewel back in Kagome's hands.

Kagome looked at the jewel, "So if it wasn't completed then how come Inuyasha was able to wish to bring Kikyo back to life?"

"WOAH!" yelled Ikkaku, "Some one brought some else back to life?!"

Kagome forced a smile on her face, which Ichigo saw through her that it was FAKE. He sighed making Kagome face him and then look down on the ground knowing he knew about the fake smile.

"But wait! Did this little pebble piece of the jewel bring you guys here?" asked Kagome as she looked at Sango and Miroku.

Sango began to speak as she felt Kirara jump on her shoulder, "Sesshomaru placed it on my hands and dropped some of his blood on it….and told me to wish to take me to where you were at…"

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, "Is that possible?"

Sesshomaru closed his golden eyes, "Me as a Tashio and having the blood of the most powerful inu demon…my blood is able to make the Shikon Jewel twice as strong even if it is a pebble size"

"Where did you find it?" asked Kagome putting away the Shikon Jewel.

"I found it…" said Rin smiling.

"Where?" asked Kagome again.

"I don't know I was running in a field of flowers and I picked up a very cute purple flower and inside something was shinning pink and I tried to get it. As I got it I showed it to Sesshomaru-sama and he said it was dangerous for me to have it so I gave it to him instead." explained Rin.

Kagome looked back at Sango and Miroku, "So that means there is one piece left…and we don't know where it is…"

"Well these are your friends right?" asked Rangiku.

Kagome looked back and nodded.

"Then…" Rangiku clapped her hands, "Let's get them some guest rooms!"

"Huh?" said Sango.

"Fine by me!" said Miroku wrapping his arm over Rangiku's shoulder, of course Rangiku didn't care.

Sango was about to punch him and throw her Hiraikotsu when Kagome said that it was okay and tried to calm her down.

Ikkaku showed Sesshomaru's room, which Rin and Jaken were going to sleep in too. While Rangiku showed Sango's room it looked the same as Kagome's only it had a medium sized dresser. Hitsugaya showed Miroku his own room which the wooden walls were a bit more lighter than all the others.

All of them rested in their own rooms while Kagome, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, and Ishida stayed outside talking. Kagome had left Shippo in Sango's room to sleep with Kirara.

"So their you friends from that world?" asked Rukia.

"Yup!" said Kagome as she smiled at her, "so about that Aizen guy?"

Ichigo looked at Kagome who was to busy talking to Rukia she didn't even notice that he was starring at her. Ichigo sighed and had to think what he was going to do about Aizen, Arrancars, and the Espadas.

'_Now what? Aizen is obviously after Kagome for some reason…could it be because of her powers? But we don't even know what kinds of powers she has? She doesn't even have a Zanpaktou…UGH! This is getting frustrating! But I'll do anything to protect her….'_

'**Ha! It seems that our little half-Shinigami is falling in love?'**

'_What the hell do you want Shirosaki!?'_

'**Don't have to be so mean…I'm only talking to you in your mind…be grateful I haven't tried to come out…Hahaha'**

'_What do you want?' _

'**Nothing…I just thought that Kagome girl is kinda of interesting…'**

'_Shut up! She's none of your business'_

"**Oh…but she is…you want to protect her…your going to need my power sooner or later…'**

'_Never going to happen!'_

'**I'm just telling you…I-C-H-I-G-O…if you don't take her as yours…someone else will, and it will probably be that Inuyasha guy, or who knows another Shinigami, or an espada?'**

'_SHUT UP! I'm not planning to take anyone as mine! Got that! Right now I need to worry about to protect Kagome got that?'_

'**Whatever you say…'**

"Ugh…." sighed Ichigo placing his hand over his face and having his head down.

He didn't even notice that Kagome had sat next to him and that Rukia, Renji, Orihime, and Ishida were called by Yoruichi to help her with training with other Shinigami.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome, which made Ichigo snap his head up to look at Kagome looking at him next to him. Ichigo looked around to see them all gone and him and Kagome left.

"Where did everyone go?" questioned Ichigo.

"Oh they went to help that pretty woman with a high purple ponytail and golden eyes…" Kagome tried to describe Yoruichi since she still didn't remember her name.

"You mean Yoruichi?" answered Ichigo looking at Kagome and leaning against the wall.

Kagome brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Ichigo noticed that something must have been bothering her.

"You alright?" he asked sitting up straight once again.

"huh?" said Kagome as she looked up to see Ichigo looking at her in worry.

"Oh yeah…I'm alright just thinking…" answered Kagome.

"About?" asked Ichigo lifting one knee up and placing his arm on top of it.

"I guess about a lot of things…like worrying if my friends are alright, my family, I-Inuyasha…and now some Aizen guy is after me…" Kagome sighed placing her small chin on top of her knees.

Ichigo's eyes softened knowing that Kagome must have been stressed. He looked up at the sky, guessing it was already noon or 1. He sighed and looked at Kagome again, who was starring at the cherry blossom petals fall to the ground.

"It's going to be alright…" whispered Ichigo, which made Kagome lift up her chin and look at Ichigo, who was also starring at the cherry blossom petals.

"How do you know?" asked Kagome.

Ichigo looked down to the Kagome who was starring at his own chocolate eyes.

"You know what I just noticed?" asked Kagome smiling.

"What's that?" said Ichigo raising one of his eyebrows and smiling.

Kagome sat on her knees and touched Ichigo's forehead with hers, making Ichigo blush a bit but it wasn't noticeable.

"What?" asked Ichigo confused.

Kagome smiled, "We have the same color eyes. They are both chocolate color, but your seems warmer."

Kagome was about to pull back when she felt a hand grab the back of her head and stopping her from moving away and their forehead still connected.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kagome this time it was her turn to blush.

"You think mine are warmer?" asked Ichigo.

"Um…yeah…they seem kinder, full of love. Not like mine. They might be the same color as yours but they are empty…" answered Kagome in a sad tone making Ichigo frown.

"Empty?" asked Ichigo. Kagome could feel his hot breath on her lips and began to blush even harder.

"Umm…yeah…I mean I lost my first love, almost got killed, I feel like I don't belong anywhere and I haven't seen my family in such a long time, and not to mention I'm scared…."

"Scared?"

"I'm scared to fall in love…again. Scared that if I fall in love, he will betray me or fall in love with someone else…." Kagome's eyes let out a tear and ran down her cheek but Ichigo caught it with his finger, wiping it off.

Ichigo let go of Kagome's head and helped her get up gently, "You shouldn't be afraid of anything…"

"But…" Kagome was cut off when Ichigo grabbed her hand and twined his fingers with hers and it felt so right for the both of them. Kagome blushed even redder than the last time as she noticed Ichigo smiling at her and taking her to see Hitsugaya.

"W-Where we going?" asked Kagome as Ichigo dragged her gently with her hand.

"To see Captain Hitsugaya…" answered Ichigo looking behind his shoulder and smiling.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" questioned Kagome raising one of her eyebrows in confusion.

"We are asking him to see if he could let us see your family…" answered Ichigo, making Kagome surprised.

"M-My family?" asked Kagome.

"yeah…don't you miss them? Will go see them and trust me, you and I can change back to our human form easily since we are both half-Shinigami" said Ichigo almost to Hitsugaya's office.

"well yeah…but you want to meet my family?" asked Kagome.

"You don't want me to?" asked Ichigo looking behind his shoulder again.

"That's your choice…but I warn you…" said Kagome giggling.

"I think I can handle it…you should meet my family ugh! They are even harder to deal with!" Ichigo tighten his grip on Kagome which made Kagome blush and smile at the same time.

Kagome giggled making Ichigo smile not showing Kagome as he took her to Hitsugaya's office.

* * *

The trees moving along with the wind and the leaves coming off and the wind taking them to a new area. The sun shining brighter than ever, it's sun rays hitting the well in the feudal era.

Inuyasha placed his foot on the edge of the well and looked at Kikyo, "You sure about this?"

Kikyo laughed quietly and looked at Inuyasha, "If she is my reincarnation, and had the same blood as me, I have to be able to cross this well too? Right?"

Inuyasha gulped and looked down in the well, "I guess your right…"

"Then let's go…" demanded Kikyo grabbing her bow and arrows tighter and jumped in the well along with Inuyasha after her. The bright pink, fuchsia, neon blue light and rays lit up as they jumped in and both were now crossing the other world.

Modern Japan…Kagome's and Ichigo's world.

* * *

**Phew! Finished Chapter 13! Took a long time haha! But thanks for reading, it's actually the longest of the chapters so far! **

Well hoped you liked it!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	14. Chapter 14: Protected By a Single Hand

**Here's Chapter 14! OMG This is my longest story I've written lol **

**Should I continue with Miko and Shinigami Love?**

**Well anyways here's Chapter 14!**

**Food that helped write: Crazy Bread (Little Ceaser's :P and Sierra Mist cranberry splash! Haha**

**Music: Fire- 2Ne1**

**

* * *

**

As Kagome and Ichigo got out of the portal, Ichigo and Kagome were in their human forms. Kagome was wearing a snow white colored dress that went down to her knees and on her waist was a golden belt that had little golden coins handing out of it. The dress was spaghetti strap and Kagome was wearing black slip in shoes.

Ichigo had a plain red shirt that was a v-neck, along with dark navy blue jeans and a black sweater. He wore black and white shoes.

"So this is your house right?" asked Ichigo pointing at Kagome's house.

"Yup…" answered Kagome, remembering the last time she was here.

Ichigo took one glance at Kagome who was next to him and sighed, "You feeling okay?"

"Huh?" Kagome turned to see him not expecting the question, "Oh yeah…it's just that how I'm I going to explain to them about me being a Shinigami now?"

"Your going to tell them?" asked Ichigo not a bit surprised.

"Well, yeah. They should know I'm mean if I'm not going to see them as often right?" said Kagome a sshe smiled at him.

Ichigo smiled back and looked at the Sacred Tree. With his long slender finders he traced it up and down.

"it's surprising that Captain Hitsugaya let us come…" said Kagome sitting down on the bench in front of the Sacred Tree.

"Why do you say?" asked Ichigo sitting next to her and placing his elbows on his knees.

"I don't know…it's just that Captain Hitsugaya is kinda of strict and I thought he wouldn't let you go…" answered Kagome looking at the Sacred Tree.

"He only let us come for 20 minutes remember?" asked Ichigo raising one of his eyebrows.

"Well then, you want to meet my family, we are wasting our time here" smiled Kagome as she got up and extend her arm to help Ichigo up.

Ichigo placed his much large hand on the petite hand in front of him and lifted himself up knowing Kagome couldn't do it herself.

"Then…let's go…" said Ichigo as he followed Kagome to the front of the door.

* * *

As Kikyo and Inuyasha landed on top of the well's edge with Inuyasha carrying Kikyo. Kikyo got off his arms holding her bow and arrow.

"Kikyo…why are we here again?" asked Inuyasha as he dusted off the dirt off his robes.

"I'm not letting my reincarnation live, when the real one is alive…" answered Kikyo as she walked slowly up the stairs.

"W-Wait…!" whispered Inuyasha grabbing on Kikyo's shoulder with his hand, "We can't just go out like that! What if she's not there?"

"So?" said Kikyo taking his hand off her shoulder, "I guess I'll kill anyone who is my way or knows where she is, right?" said Kikyo as she placed her own hand on the sliding door.

* * *

As Kagome was about to open the door to her own home, her chocolate eyes widened and turned to look at the well's shrine. Ichigo noticed she stopped moving and had turned around to look at the well.

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo, but then as he stopped talking his own eyes dragged him to look at the shrine too.

"Are you feeling that?" asked Ichigo narrowing his eyes, knowing exactly that he had felt this kind of aura and spiritual power before. It was the time that strange woman had shot an arrow in the battle between him, Hitsugaya and Inuyasha.

"It's…K-Kikyo…." whispered Kagome as she backed away.

"You mean that woman who shot the arrow at you last time?" asked Ichigo starring at the shrine.

Kagome slowly nodded and gulped as her chocolate began to shake with fear.

"We have to get you out of here…" whispered Ichigo grabbing Kagome's arm.

Kagome jerked away, "WE can't! She'll probably come here to kill my family! Then what do I do!?"

As soon a Kagome finished her last word of her sentence the door to the shrine began to open slowly as it made it's sliding soft slow noise, which made Ichigo and Kagome turn to see it move. As the door fully opened it, there stood the miko and half-demon.

Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"K-Kikyo? I-Inuyasha?" Kagome was to frighten that her own voice was shaking as she spoke.

"K-Kagome…" whispered Inuyasha as he looked down at the cement ground beneath him, hiding his glowing golden eyes.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" asked Kagome as she got the enough courage to speak loud and clear.

"My my…aren't we grumpy today?" said Kikyo as she lifted up her bow and grabbed an arrow behind her back, " Guess I need to teach you how a real miko should behave…" Kikyo adjusted her arrow on the bow and stretched it out along with the string of the bow making it's noise slowly and deadly.

Kagome's eyes widened with fear again and wanted to move but the fear had taken over her body and knew that Kikyo was ready to shot her again….as she heard the pale hand let go of the string and arrow, Kagome closed her eyes ready for the pain to come back to her.

The arrow was surrounded by it's high, shimmering pink light as it was going to Kagome. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he carried Kagome bridal style and jumping to the left, leaning against the outside wall of Kagome's house.

"What are you thinking Kagome!? You could of gotten killed if you didn't move!" exclaimed Ichigo, which made Kagome feel sorry.

"S-Sorry…" whispered Kagome hiding her eyes under her black bangs. Ichigo saw this and felt sorry that he yelled at her when he shouldn't of. He slowly lifted up her head with his index finger and thumb on her chin and looked into her eyes.

"I'm just glad your okay and I was able to move you out of the way…" as Ichigo leaned in closer he gave Kagome a small soft kiss on her nose, making her blush even redder.

"What's this?" said Kikyo taking out another arrow, "Inuyasha…it seems that Kagome as a new lover?"

Inuyasha softly growled under his breath as he touched and wrapped his fingers over his Tetsaiga.

Kikyo heard him and knew this would be the perfect thing for Inuyasha to help her kill Kagome and who ever is protecting her.

"What do you guys want with Kagome!?" yelled Ichigo still carrying Kagome.

"What do you care?" said Kikyo as she placed the arrow on her bow.

"I do care!" exclaimed Ichigo as he saw Kikyo's movements, "I promised to protect Kagome and that's what I'm going to do! Starting with you guys!"

Kagome looked at Ichigo above her and realized he was serious. Kagome slowly turned to look at Inuyasha and remembered she had heard those exact words from Inuyasha.

As soon as Kagome and Ichigo saw Kikyo stretching out her arrow and string they knew they had to move. Ichigo tighten his grip on Kagome and then ran to his right, going towards the Sacred Tree and putting Kagome on the bench.

"W-What are you doing?!" exclaimed Kagome trying to get up but was stopped when she heard Ichigo speak.

"Stay there…" whispered Ichigo. Ichigo took out a strange wooden diamond shaped figure. To Kagome it looked like a skull in front of it but then realized she had seen it in the room she changed in at the Soul Society. She also remembered Rukia explaining to her about those, they turned you to a Shinigami when you were in human form.

"Wait! You can't battle! Not here!" exclaimed Kagome as she grabbed Ichigo's arm making him look from his shoulder.

"Anything to protect you…" whispered Ichigo as he looked back at Kikyo and soon his body feel in Kagome's arms and saw in front of her the first time she had meet Ichigo, the form he had rescued her before.

"But…" whispered Kagome, but then lips had stopped moving and making noise as she saw Kikyo let the arrow go to Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo didn't take one more second to think about it and ran towards the arrow taking out his Zanpaktou out from his back.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Ichigo as he ran towards the arrow and then blocked it with his Zanpaktou which easily surprised Kikyo.

"You manage to block my purified arrow?" said Kikyo as she looked at Inuyasha and gave him a movement to tell him to go fight off Ichigo. Inuyasha slowly took out his Tetsaiga turning to it's huge size, as yellow lights came out from it's sheath.

Ichigo planted his feet down the ground and placed his Zanpaktou in front of him, his two hands around the handle and the sharp point of his Zanpaktou facing Inuyasha on the other side of the battle field. This made Kikyo smirk and then grabbed another arrow behind her and began to prepare herself to hit…Kagome who was watching Ichigo the whole time. She was distracted and was the perfect time for her to hit her and finally….

Kill her.

As she stretched the arrow and string once more, she began to aim for the distracted Kagome as she watched Inuyasha and Ichigo fight with each other's swords. Blocking each other's swings and cuts and slashes. Bits of dots and puddles of blood formed as Inuyasha's and Ichigo's blood mixed on the cement floor. Kagome widened her eyes and was about to yell out Ichigo's name when she saw Inuyasha cutting his back. Ichigo yelled in pain but that didn't stop him from quietly going behind Inuyasha and slashing his shoulder making the blood jump up to Ichigo's face and down to the ground.

"I-Ichigo…." whispered Kagome as she still carried Ichigo's body in her lap.

Soon Kagome had heard Kikyo was too quiet and looked to see her pointing her arrow directly at her.

"W-What?" whispered Kagome as the fear came back to her and again was unable to move.

"This is the end for you dear Kagome…my reincarnation…" those were Kikyo last words as she released her arrow and began to go directly at Kagome.

Ichigo, blood on his robes, and streaming down his face looked at the arrow that was going directly at Kagome. Ichigo took one step forward ready to use his speed to block the attack from Kikyo but then was stopped by Inuyasha sending him a Wind Scar. Luckily Ichigo saw it from the corner of his eye and jumped up, making the Wind Scar hit a couple of trees and the wall behind the shrine.

"Your not going anywhere…" said Inuyasha as he glared at Ichigo who was now on top of a roof.

Ichigo glared at Inuyasha but then shifted his eyes to look at the scared shaking Kagome, "MOVE KAGOME!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" he yelled trying to at least grab her attention to listen to him.

But it was useless, the arrow was a couple of feet away and there was no way that Ichigo could make it.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo as his chocolate eyes widened. Inuyasha looked from his shoulder to see the arrow close to kill Kagome…again.

"This is the end…" whispered Kikyo to herself as she put her bow down, trying to get a better view at the blood Kagome was about to spill.

Kagome's eyes didn't move an inch or centimeter. They kept starring at the arrow and her body wouldn't even listen to her!

'_Move! Move Kagome! Ichigo-kun is telling you to move!! COME ON! MOVE!'_

Kagome was to late as the arrow came even closer, Kagome decided to closer her eyes instead, which was the only movement she was able to make and was ready for the arrow to go through her this time.

Kikyo's, Inuyasha's and Ichigo's eyes widened while Kagome's eyes were closed.

A young pale white man stood in front of Kagome grabbing the arrow with his bare hand. His wavy turquoise air moving gracefully with the breeze as the cherry blossoms fell from the Sacred Tree. His aqua eyes glaring at Kikyo and his lips making a smirk.

Ichigo tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou and was ready to battle the young man, knowing exactly that Kagome was in more deeper trouble than before…

"So who is this Kagome?" His aqua eyes led him to Kagome's behind him, as she opened them slowly and looking at the man standing in front of her. Holding the arrow with his hand.

"Are you…this Kagome that Aizen-sama was speaking of?" he made a larger smirk across his face making everyone shiver with fear.

* * *

**I don't know why but every time I see smirks like evil smirks they give the chills. The good kind lol don't know why lol**

**So there's another chapter hoped you liked it and could you guess who the pale young man is?**

**I bet you could hahahaha**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!! **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15:Loved By the Warmth Again

**Here's chapter 15! **

**Thanks for reviewing greatly appreciated :]**

**I just ate and I'm so full! OMG**

**And now my cousins are bothering me! Lol**

**Even the 14 year old! Well I'm 14 too so I can be bothering sometimes too **

**There I go again talking about random crap!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Renji: Finally….**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**

* * *

**

Kagome starred at the man above her, holding the purified arrow from Kikyo in one hand. ONE HAND?!

"So?" said the young pale man, "Are you going to answer me?"

Kagome was about to reply when she saw Ichigo behind the young pale man and ready to slice him in half. Of course the young man felt his presence and dodge the attack by jumping to the right and only 10 feet away from Kagome and Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at the frighten Kagome with sad eyes, "Are you okay Kagome?"

Kagome slowly nodded and turned to look at the young pale man once again. Ichigo followed her gaze and narrowed his own warm now more like cold brown eyes at the man before him.

"What are you doing here…." The young man smirked evilly as Ichigo finished his question, "Grimmjow?"

"ha! Now I need your permission to come where ever I please?" said Grimmjow sarcastically.

Kagome wondered if they knew each other and was about to ask when she heard Kikyo's cold tone voice.

"Hmmm…stopped my arrow…with just one hand, impressive…" Grimmjow looked at the person who spoke looking curious who had shot and arrow with that much spiritual energy.

"So Ichigo? What have you been doing these days?" said Grimmjow smirking as he turned around back to look at Ichigo next to the frighten Kagome who was holding his human body.

"Who's that girl next to you?" he asked.

Ichigo tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou knowing that Aizen sent him here to take Kagome.

"Your not going to answer me?" asked Grimmjow tilting his head to the side.

Ichigo slightly growled and Kagome tighten her grip on Ichigo's body which Ichigo, Inuyasha and Grimmjow.

"It seems that little girl next to you is…afraid of me?" Grimmjow stretched the word afraid which sent shivers on Kagome's spine.

Ichigo was getting tired from this, Kagome hasn't rested for 2 days of this and now three people were after her.

"Grimmjow! Leave now or I won't hesitate to kill you this time!" exclaimed Ichigo from the top of his lungs.

Kagome looked at her house to see all the lights turned off which meant that they must of gone to sleep. Wait what?! Kagome looked up on the sky and saw that the sun had gone, now only the moon showing it glow at the city and to her eyes.

"Now…Kurosaki…if you don't mind, I'll be taking the girl with me…" Grimmjow's smirk grew wider as he took one step forward making Ichigo clench his teeth.

"No one is going to be taking anybody…" Kikyo took out yet another arrow (she has a lot remember that) and positioned herself to hit and making sure to strike Kagome, "Since Kagome is going to die here and now. Spilling her red blood across this ground as her eyes water and blur and darkness take over her"

Kagome was slowly trying to get up when she felt strong arms carrying her, making her let go of Ichigo's human body. Ichigo carried her bridal style and jumped up on the Sacred Tree.

"I-Ichigo-kun?!" exclaimed Kagome.

Ichigo looked into Kagome's eyes and could see she was frighten, from the two people trying to take her away from him and her love ones. As he gently let her down so she was against the trunk of the Sacred Tree, he stood up straight and slowly smiled at her before jumping down from the tree and landing gently on the hard cement floor.

"I'll have to deal with both of you then…" he said as he took one glance at Kikyo then glared Grimmjow who was still smirking of excitement.

* * *

"Hmm…they are late…" whispered Hitsugaya in his office to himself. He had been waiting for Kagome's and Ichigo's return from the living world and he clearly had said they only had no more than 25 minutes!

"I think I'm going to go check what's going on…I don't like this feeling at all…" as Hitsugaya got up and exited his office, he ordered one of the other Shinigami to fetch him Rangiku, Renji and Rukia.

Before he meet up with Rangiku, Renji and Rukia, he came across Byakuya who was waiting for him leaning against a wall. Byakuya felt his presence come and slowly opened his eyes and looking at him without turning his head.

"What is it that you want, Captain Byakuya?" asked Hitsugaya as he walked and stopped in front of him.

"Where is she?" he demanded to know the answer which made Hitsugaya even more curious.

"With Kurosaki-san…" Byakuya lifted up an eye brow, "In the living world."

"Your going to easy on her, letting her have fun and enjoying herself without doing missions and making her train like all the other Shinigami around here…"

"she's only been a Shinigami for two days…" answered Hitsugaya closing his eyes.

"That's no excuse, I'm the one suppose to train her…now where is she?"

"You can train her tomorrow, right now I have a bad feeling of what might be happening with Kagome and Kurosaki-san…" Hitsugaya felt the presence of Rangiku, Renji, and Rukia come, ready to go with him.

"Where we going Captain Hitsugaya?" asked Rangiku curiously.

"To check on Kagome and Kurosaki-san…" and with that Hitsugaya walked past Byakuya still leaning against the wall and Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji following him.

"Kagome huh?" whispered Byakuya after they all left.

* * *

Puddles of blood, mixed from Shinigami, half-demon, espada and even miko. Their colors of red made it darker on the cement floor.

Grimmjow had only a few cuts which Inuyasha and Ichigo made from their huge gigantic swords. Kikyo's miko robes were torn from Ichigo's slashes, her white top being stained with her own devil blood. Inuyasha's head dripping blood along with foot almost being broken by Grimmjow grabbing it and trying to twist when Ichigo came to slash them both, making Grimmjow let go of Inuyasha.

Ichigo who was on one knee and supporting himself with his Zanpaktou buried in the cement floor from all the cracks they made. Kagome still against the tree trunk on one of the branches seeing the whole battle that contained four people she couldn't keep track of their movements.

She saw that Kikyo's bow was blown away and landed on top of the Sacred Tree's branches. Kagome wanted to grab it but knew that Ichigo told her not to move and also, she had no arrows to shot it with. What was she going to do now?

"Not bad Kurosaki…" said Grimmjow wiping his blood from his mouth.

Inuyasha glared at both guys with his golden deadly eyes, "You two are strange, but very strong opponents not like Naraku himself"

Kikyo laughed at the sound of Naraku's name.

Ichigo spit it out the blood inside his mouth and smirked, "You guys aren't bad your self's but playtime is over…" Ichigo stood up straight using some of his energy and with one hand he held his Zanpaktou towards the middle of Grimmjow and Inuyasha on the other side, the tip of his sword giving reflection of the moon's silver rays.

"BANKAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Now were talking…" whispered Grimmjow smirking evilly and floated up on the air.

Inuyasha who kept looking at Ichigo, soon came to a stop when he felt Kikyo start to cough out blood.

"K-Kikyo!!!" he yelled running towards her and kneeling down to hold her.

"You okay?" he asked as Ichigo and Grimmjow kept starring at him like if he was really caring for her after her trying to kill them all.

"Y-Yeah…" answered Kikyo as she wiped off blood from her mouth and looked at Kagome on the branch and then glared at her.

"It seems he has come back…" Kikyo whispered smirking.

"huh?" whispered Kagome raising one eye brow confused.

"What are you talking about Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha also wondering what she meant.

Kikyo smirked when she looked at the opened door of the well's shrine and Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened surprised they never noticed it before.

Purple and black miasma began to arise slowly and soon disappeared.

"N-Naraku….?" whispered Inuyasha still looking at the well and so did Kagome.

Inuyasha stood up with anger in his eyes and heart and looked at the Kikyo below him on the ground, "What the hell are you talking about!? How can he still be alive?! We killed him!?"

"It's his lost soul…" answered Kikyo.

"What?" whispered Kagome.

"What are you talking about Kikyo I have no time for riddles or any of that crap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha was ready to go destroy the well when they heard Grimmjow laugh slightly.

They all turned around to look at him, but surprising he wasn't where he once stood. Ichigo's eyes widened and turned to look at Kagome, mad at himself for not even noticing he moved. He had moved right behind Kagome's body and was floating.

Kagome turned around to see Grimmjow land on the branch in front of her and slowly took steps forward. Ichigo growled quietly and began to run when he was suddenly stopped by Inuyasha coming right in front him and ready to attack him with his Tetsaiga. Ichigo soon blocked the attack and collided swords with Inuyasha making them push their strength at one another.

"MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo trying to push him out of his way.

"I'm dealing with you first…then that other dude! I'm sure Kagome will die in his hands." said Inuyasha.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HE IS TRYING TO DO!!!" exclaimed Ichigo and had no choice but to look at Kagome, "KAGOME MOVE!! ESCAPE!! GO NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome couldn't move…something about Grimmjow gave her the chills and when he smirked his evil smirk it made it worse to the point where the fear would revolve around her, making now way to escape.

"well well…what is that Aizen-sama sees in you now?" said Grimmjow smirking.

Kikyo kept coughing out blood as her heart began to slowly stop beating. Kikyo widened her eyes and checked her shoulder, remembering that before Naraku was killed he had bit her. She widened her eyes to see the same purple and black miasma rise from the mark Naraku had given her.

'_W-What is this!?' _Kikyo thought then saw Inuyasha beginning to fight Ichigo once again and narrowed her eyes, cursing her herself for letting her bow to be separated from her.

Kagome was able to move one step back to finally realize the Sacred Tree's trunks was behind her, and was the only thing that stopped her. She couldn't jump from this height!? She wouldn't survive 100%!?

"Now, Now there isn't any reason for you to be afraid of me…?" whispered Grimmjow as he used his speed to grab Kagome's wrist with both of his strong, firm, pale hands. He pinned her against the tree trunk and could see that Kagome was surprised to see him right in front of her, only inches away now.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo as Inuyasha let out yet another Wind Scar and Ichigo jumped up landing on top of the other storage room outside roof.

"You have to come through me…" said Inuyasha as he breath in.

Ichigo took one last glance at Kagome being pinned against the tree trunk and Grimmjow above her fragile pale body.

As for Kikyo, the miasma in her shoulder began to rise again. She looked at the well to see it rise as well and she knew now exactly what was happening.

* * *

Kagome's eyes could move an inch as they stared at the aqua ones in front of her.

Grimmjow was able to feel her shake slowly and smirked even wider and even leaned against her chest with his own chest. His mouth came to her ear and Kagome was able to feel his warm, breath going down to her jaw line.

"Don't need to be afraid…" whispered Grimmjow in her neck.

Ichigo saw the whole thing and was tired of this. He decided it was time to end this by sending Inuyasha down to the stairs of the shrine and soon jumped up behind Grimmjow and swung his sword making Grimmjow frown, thinking that he ruined his fun with the girl, and jumped down to the cement ground.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who was still looking at him, or more like glaring at him.

"Why so jealous?" asked Grimmjow as he made his smirk once again.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "………………………."

"It's not like that Kagome girl is actually yours…? Is she? Does she belong to you?" asked Grimmjow as he took one step back and then a portal began to form behind him, showing he was leaving.

"I'll be taking my leave then…but Kagome," Kagome turned to look at him with the courage she had left, "I'll come back for you…you smell, how should I say it?" Grimmjow put on foot in and began to go inside the portal as his last words were, "Delicious…"

Kagome shivered as he spoke and soon he vanished. Kagome sighed of relief he was gone, his presence made her worries ease a bit but something wasn't right. She turned to look at Ichigo hiding his eyes with his orange bangs looking down.

"I-Ichigo-kun? Are you okay?" asked Kagome as she came closer to him, walking on the thick branch, and almost touching his shoulder but her wrist was soon caught by another strong hand.

Kagome traced the arm all the way up to see Ichigo grabbing her wrist to stop her from touching his shoulder, while he was still looking down at the cement ground, the place Grimmjow was standing before.

"Are you okay?" repeated Kagome, "Is something-" Kagome was cut off as she felt herself being pulled in by Ichigo's strong arm and was soon against his chest as he let go of her wrist and wrapped one of his hands on her lower back and her waist.

Kagome blushed and tried to get away only making Ichigo tighten the hug between them.

"I-Ichigo-kun…?!" Kagome couldn't talk she was lost for words. She had never felt such strong, warm arms before that were able to hold her like this. She felt…save and…loved.

"I thought I was going to lose you…" whispered Ichigo into Kagome's ear as she blushed even redder, "I thought he was going to take you away from me…possibly even kill you… K-Kagome thank god your okay…"

Kagome stopped moving as she relaxed her body, hearing Ichigo's words were so…soothing and for some reason almost felt like Ichigo needed her in a way. Did Ichigo care for her in only 2 days? Is it possible?

Kagome decided to give up and hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his neck making Ichigo surprised by her actions, but even more as he heard her speak next to his ear.

"I'm not going anywhere…as long as I have people that care for me…" Kagome smiled feeling the tears gather and run down her cheeks and staining Ichigo's robes.

Ichigo hugged her tighter afraid that if her let go of her, she would break or fade away.

"Kagome…" whispered Ichigo.

* * *

As they hugged, Kikyo had left, without Inuyasha, through the well and into the miasma not knowing where she would go. But one thing was certain…Naraku had marked her, as one of his slaves. She recognized the symbol from Kagura once. It was a spider but smaller than usual.

'_What does Naraku want now?!'_

* * *

As Kagome and Ichigo kept hugging a new portal opened, both of them not even noticing.

Rukia and Renji got out first and jaws dropped as seeing the scene on the Sacred Tree. Renji leaned against Rukia and whispered in her ear, "Seems that they are starting…?"

Rangiku had such nice hearing that she was able to hear Renji, of course being behind him.

"What's starting?" Hitsugaya came out and asked if the saw Ichigo and Kagome anywhere.

They all pointed up on the tree to see them hugging and soon got furious, "So they were late because they were hugging!?"

Rangiku covered his mouth, "Ssshhh…Captain Hitsugaya, there must be an explanation, look." Rangiku pointed to the cement floor seeing all the dried up blood that had gathered together.

"Blood?" questioned Renji.

"There must have been a battle" suggested Rukia, "Look even Ichigo is badly wounded…"

Hitsugaya relaxed as seeing Ichigo and Kagome hug.

* * *

As Ichigo loosened his hug he could feel Kagome loosen also.

Ichigo took his arms away from Kagome's body and soon realized that Kagome was not moving at all.

"K-Kagome are you okay?" asked Ichigo whispering.

But soon his eyes widened as he felt Kagome fall into his arms catching her, "Kagome? Kagome?! KAGOME!? ASNWER ME!?"

Kagome looked up at Ichigo with watery eyes which made Ichigo worry even more.

"K-Kago-" he was cut off when he heard Kagome's soft low voice trying to talk.

"T-The jewel….is trying to…tell…me something…." Kagome took in a deep breath almost loosing it.

"Kagome what are you trying to say?!" exclaimed Ichigo as he carried her bridal style.

"He's…back…and wants the…Shikon Jewel….he's coming here soon…" and with that Kagome fainted of exhaustion as the Shikon Jewel came out of her chest once again soon, surprised Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku and Hitsugaya.

A figure started to come out of the jewel, almost a human soul.

"Are you the people who protect Kagome-sama now?" asked a woman with long silky ebony hair. Her violet-blue eyes gave the feeling of a nice soothing night sky. Her robes containing one layer after another. The colors of dark night and dark smoke. Surrounded by the Shikon Jewel's mystic pink light.

"W-Who are you?" yelled Hitsugaya as he took out his Zanpaktou which made Ichigo look at all of the group below him.

'_What are they doing here?' thought Ichigo to himself._

"Put your weapon away for what I've come for, is not to harm anyone…"

"Then who are you?" asked Ichigo tighten his grip on Kagome.

"I am…the creator of the Shikon Jewel…"

* * *

**There's chapter 15!**

**I know it's still not like a IchigoxKagome fic but it is and it's getting there slowly you can't you expect them to fall in love with each other just like that lol **

**Well anyways Grimmjow might fall in love with Kagome I don't know yet…? **

**But it's still is a IchigoxKagome story remember! **

**Not any other pairs. **

**Inuyasha is still unconscious not knowing that Kikyo left hahahahaha**

**Well see you next chapter and please please please review if you want me to continue :]**

**I know it sucks a little this chapter but I promise to make it better tomorrow! **


	16. Chapter 16: Second Chance

**Here's chapter 16!! **

**WOAH!!! Lots of reviews :]**

**Got a question though? You girls and guys want me to make a sequel with this? **

**Answer on a message or review if you like :] you don't have to :]**

**Well here's Chapter 16! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Song: Heartbreaker- G Dragon**

**Snack: Hershey Bar**

**Drink: Sierra Mist Cranberry Splash (hahahaha) I love this stuff**

**

* * *

**

"I am…the creator of the Shikon Jewel" her hair moving gracefully with the wind. Her eyes never leaving Ichigo's chocolate ones.

"What?" was all Ichigo could say, "The creator?"

"Yes…" the strange woman answered, "My name is…Midoriko"

Hitsugaya jumped up on the same branch Ichigo was standing in and faced his back towards Midoriko.

"Who's she?" asked Hitsugaya looking at Ichigo from the corner of his eye.

Ichigo took one last glance at Hitsugaya at him and then back at Midoriko, "I-I don't know…"

Hitsugaya slowly turned around now looking at Midoriko, and noticed her aura and spiritual energy was really strong.

"Exactly why are you here?" asked Hitsugaya.

Midoriko slowly closed her eyes, "I'm not here to hurt you or to hurt Kagome-sama if that's what your thinking…"

Hitsugaya relaxed at her words but Ichigo still wasn't sure about her, "Why are you here then?" asked Ichigo.

Midoriko slowly opened her eyes and showed them her honesty through her eyes. Something about her violet eyes told everything, almost like she had nothing to lose if she did or said anything.

"I'm here to warn you…"

"huh?" whispered Rukia.

"About what?" asked Rangiku her arms across her chest.

"Kagome-sama is in real danger…in the hands of two evil men.." answered Midoriko getting a bit closer to Kagome and Ichigo.

"In danger?" asked Ichigo, "What exactly do you mean?"

"a man with a miasma that can kill 1000 men, the eyes of venom and death mixed and the skin of a fresh fallen snowflake."

"What?" whispered Renji, "What the hell is she talking about?"

"Also, a man with fair skin and chocolate hazel eyes. His wavy hair along with his eyes can fool any creature in the living or dead. He holds a powerful army that are dangerous to the Shinigami themselves."

Ichigo and Hitsugaya knew exactly who was the second person she was talking about, but…who was the first person?

"Who's the first person?" asked Hitsugaya narrowing his icy eyes at Midoriko.

Midoriko got closer to Kagome and placed her pure white, fragile soul hand on Kagome's forehead making sure that Ichigo wasn't thinking she wasn't going to harm her at all. Her hand started to glow pink along with Kagome's forehead.

"This girl, is sweet, caring, kind, fragile, and not to mention pure. Any enemy would love to get their hands on her." said Midoriko as she took her hand back.

"Why?" asked Ichigo, "Do you know Kagome?"

Midoriko sighed, "Kagome-sama is in fact the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Its her job to guard it making sure it's not in the wrong hands." Midoriko began to fade starting with her robes down and going up.

"Kagome-sama, I've already warned her about the two men. So she will be afraid to even go out. Please protect her, make her strong, and help her believe once again in this world."

And with that Midoriko's last words were echoed in the silent night sky, "My soul has finally been free, I've used my last strength and energy to warn you please, the rest is up to you Shinigami…."

Midoriko had left. Left to the next world only leaving people with memories with her. The night was still silent till Hitsugaya spoke.

"Kurosaki-san? What happened?"

Ichigo touched Kagome's forehead were Midoriko had touched once, "Grimmjow was here as for the half-demon dog…"

"THE HALF-DEMON!? AND NOW GRIMMJOW?!" yelled Renji.

"Shut up Renji!" exclaimed Rukia. Rukia looked at the fainted Kagome in Ichigo's eyes and now felt the regret coming back, "I shouldn't of saved Kagome-chan…"

This made all of them look at her with widened eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rangiku seriously.

"Kagome wouldn't be suffering like this if it wasn't for me. She would be in peace, resting in peace from all this madness." Rukia wiped her tears away.

Rukia didn't know that Kagome…was actually waking up slowly, "What are you talking about Rukia-chan?"

Rukia's head jolted up and widened her eyes to the fact that Kagome had heard her. Had heard her say her last words. Rukia wiped her last tears away and kept looking at Kagome.

"K-Kagome-chan?" whispered Rukia.

Ichigo looked into his arms to see a Kagome with half opened eyes and her breathing really hard, pushing herself to stay awake. Ichigo frowned remembering Midoriko's words.

"Rukia-chan….don't say that." whispered Kagome.

"But…" Rukia was cut off by Kagome.

"You gave me a second chance of life…"

"But look were it's gotten you!? Now more people are after you and could get worse!!!" Rukia took a deep breath after her speech.

"So?" whispered Kagome making Rukia, Ichigo and the others confused.

"What do you mean so?!!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Like I said…yo-you gave me a second chance. A second chance of everything…especially the thing that I had lost almost a year ago…" answered Kagome taking in a deep breath. She was really tired and was pushing herself to stay awake.

Rukia blinked feeling the tears that were about to come out. And was about to talk when she heard Kagome breath loud and hard.

"K-Kagome?" whispered Ichigo.

Kagome turned her head to see the man above her. The man that was carrying her or actually caring for her.

"I-Ichigo-kun?" she smiled.

"Sleep…" he whispered but soon felt a small pale, warm hand on his cheek. Going to his jaw and then covering his whole cheek.

Kagome's hand touched Ichigo's cheek and smiled even more after saying, "Rukia gave me the second chance to…..t-to--" but Kagome had fallen asleep. With the amount of energy she had left in her, she wasn't able to finish her sentence. The sentence that no one knew the end to except for Kagome.

"She needs to rest…" said Hitsugaya to Ichigo as he kept starring at the girl sleeping in his arms, "You will explain everything to me in the Soul Society…got that?"

Ichigo slowly closed his eyes as he felt Kagome's hand fall gently down to her flat stomach. Feeling each finger going down , touching his cheek, jaw line, his neck and then his chest. She felt so warm to him, he wondered if her whole body would be warm touching his own.

"Yes…" whispered Ichigo as he saw Hitsugaya open the portal back to the Soul Society.

"You okay?" asked Renji as he walked towards Ichigo who had jumped down the branch.

"Yeah…" whispered Ichigo, going inside but not before looking at the stairs where he had left Inuyasha.

Ichigo went inside the portal, along with Hitsugaya, Rukia, Rangiku and Renji.

The battle field left with the maroon colored blood that was dry, no longer moving down the cracks of the cement floor. The moon leaving it's rays hit the Sacred Tree. The house in silence, leaving no trace of who had done this.

* * *

Walking down the long, almost never ending white halls. Grimmjow slowly ran his fingers through his turquoise hair.

"Ugh…damn that Kurosaki!!" said Grimmjow to himself as he was walking to Aizen's main office.

Grimmjow remembered the last seconds with the girl he had pinned against a tree. She smelled divine to him. Almost a mix of cherry blossoms along with sweet vanilla. Her eyes full of fear of him which he thought they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Kagome? Was that her name?" whispered Grimmjow closing his eyes and putting his two hands in his two pockets of his pants, "I want to taste her pale white skin. She looked so fragile like almost anything would break her…" Grimmjow smirked remembering Kagome below him. He shook his head as he was now in front of Aizen's main office.

* * *

As Ichigo walked to his guest room leaving Kagome in Unohana's care.

*FlashBack*

"_What happened?" asked Unohana seeing Kagome in Ichigo's arm unconscious. _

_Hitsugaya who had dismissed Rangiku, Renji and Rukia to go to get some rest was next to Ichigo._

"_Just help Kagome get some rest…" said Hitsugaya as he turned around and told Ichigo to tell him all that happened today tomorrow._

_Ichigo slowly nodded as he laid Kagome down on the bed but now before touching her cheek with his much bigger hand._

"_Don't worry she will be in my care…" said Unohana as she brought a blanket to cover Kagome in, "If she wakes up, you want me to tell you?" _

_Ichigo looked at Unohana and smiled as he left the room, "Yes please do…" he closed the door behind him, leaving Kagome rest for the day. _

_He was now walking to his room sighing all the way there, not even knowing if it was from tiredness, madness, or the worries he had over Kagome._

_*_End of Flashback*

Ichigo opened the door to his room to catch some sleep. He would have to tell Hitsugaya everything that happened. But that wasn't the thing that bothered him, the thing that did bother him was the thing that Midoriko had said before she vanished.

"……two men?" whispered Ichigo closing the door behind him as he went in. He slowly took of his top robes only leaving him shirtless and got out his futon.

"The second one she described was surely Aizen." Ichigo sat on his futon and laid his back on it putting both of his arms on the back on his head, "And the 1st person? He was described very mysteriously…"

Ichigo's tiredness won the best of him as he slowly went to sleep, leaving the whole Soul Society quiet, with crickets making their melody and the moon give light to the Soul Society.

* * *

Grimmjow slowly opened the doors to Aizen's office and saw to his surprise, Ulquiorra there along with Stark.

"What the hell are those weaklings doing here?" demanded Grimmjow for an answer.

Aizen placed his chin on his hands as his elbows were on his desk.

"I have given them a mission along with you…" said Aizen.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Grimmjow, "These weaklings will only slow me down."

"You better shut it Grimmjow…" said Stark as he yawned.

Ulquiorra only glared at Grimmjow and turned his attention back to Aizen.

"So you want us to get this 'Kagome' girl?" he asked.

Aizen smirked at the name, "Yes, and Grimmjow I'm sending them with you for a reason…"

Grimmjow scoffed, "I'm going to my room!"

Aizen looked back at Stark and Ulquiorra, "You leave tomorrow, and don't disappoint me…"

And with that Ulquiorra and Stark left preparing themselves for the kidnapping they were going to do.

Kagome's problems were just adding as for the blood of everywhere was going to mix.

* * *

**There's chapter 16! **

**OH! Has any one heard the song Heartbreaker? I just thought I'd ask it's by G-Dragon lol It's really good!**

**Well should I continue? **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	17. Chapter 17: Gone and Back

**_Hello there :] thanks for all the reviews :]_**

**_Who's ready for Chapter 17!!!! Almost to 20!!! Which was my goal!!! The sequel will come after 20 something chapters lol Hahaha Hahaha _**

**_So you girls and guys liking the story? _**

**_Well then should we get to it? _**

**_Snack: Pop Tart (cherry)_**

**_Drink: Brisk lol _**

**_Song: My Ear's Cherry (Korean song) _**

_

* * *

_

The sunlight going through the small square windows, hitting Kagome's face as to say it was time to wake up. Kagome's eyes shut even tighter. Her body ache and for some reason she felt that it was a bad idea to wake up. Should she wake up? Kagome slowly covered her face with the sheets trying to block the sunlight from her face.

"A Shinigami should not be lazy…" whispered a man that Kagome knew exactly who that voiced belonged to. It made her cover herself even more hoping he would be gone.

Kagome's tired eyes saw the shadow through the blanket getting closer. Kagome turned around not uncovering herself and soon felt a hand gripping on the end of the sheets. Kagome winced praying he would just leave her alone.

Soon she felt her face, shoulder, arms, waist, thighs, and then feet slowly being uncovered. Kagome sat up furious and practically yelled at the man's face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE BYAKUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome fell backwards again covering her face with her hands.

"That's Captain Byakuya to you…" said Byakuya as he slowly carried Kagome bridal style.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??" exclaimed Kagome as he carried away from Unohana's room.

"Shut it! You need training…" answered Byakuya.

"THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!?" yelled Kagome as she tried to get off.

"I don't care. You skipped yesterday, so your training today." Byakuya closed the door behind him and kept carrying her in his tight hold to their next destination.

"BYA-" Kagome was corrected once again.

"Captain Byakuya." said Byakuya not even looking at her.

"Captain Byakuya…where's every one else then?" asked Kagome as she looked away not even trying to take one glance at Byakuya.

Byakuya stood silent until Kagome and Byakuya came to a surrounded area with dark green bushes and trees. The wind and breeze slowly hitting on their faces.

"Answer me…" demanded Kagome still looking at the area around.

Byakuya dropped her down, making herself hit the ground with her but.

"WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome seeing Byakuya ignoring her completely.

"Here…" said Byakuya handing her an ordinary sword.

Kagome obeyed and slowly took the sword that had a sheath with it. Kagome looked at it from every inch and looked at Byakuya in a confused look.

"What?" asked Byakuya.

"What I'm suppose to do with this…?" asked Kagome as she tried to hand it back to Byakuya.

"We are going to train…" he answered back not grabbing the sword back.

Kagome laughed, "Ha! Sorry to break it to you but I'm not much of a sword person."

Byakuya glared at her and scoffed, "I don't care that's why we are training…"

"No really. I'm not much of a sword person!" exclaimed Kagome trying to make Byakuya believe her.

Soon Byakuya walked away being the other side of Kagome and took out his Zanpaktou. With the tip of his sword horizontal, he glared at Kagome which made her sweat a bit.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Kagome knowing exactly what he was planning on doing.

Byakuya of course ignoring her once again he ran towards her along with his sword and jumped up on the air ready to slice her in half.

Kagome's eyes widened with confusing along with a mix of fear.

"I told you that I didn't care remember?" whispered Byakuya and soon hi sword came down along with his figure, making flinch.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened up and sat up rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He yawned and decided he needed to go check on Kagome. As he stood up and folded up his futon and grabbed his top robes. He slowly opened the door to his room only to be greeted by the sun rays hitting his eyes that weren't yet use to it.

"Stupid Sun…" whispered Ichigo as he yawned once more. He put on his robes and was about to tie them up when he saw Rukia running towards him.

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Rukia.

Ichigo eye brow twitched and covered his ears with his hands, "Rukia it's early in the morning stop with the screaming…"

Rukia stopped in front of Ichigo and tried to catch her breath.

"You okay? Have you calmed down?" asked Ichigo sarcastically as he went back to his robes.

"I-Ichigo, I went to go see Kagome-chan and to only hear Unohana say that she was gone when she went to go check on her…!" Rukia held her chest with her right hand still trying to catch her breath.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "What do you mean she's gone?!"

"I-I don't know, Unohana told me the bed was empty when she went to go check on Kagome-chan…." Rukia finally caught her breath by a bit and took one glance a Ichigo only to see him gone.

"W-Where did he go?" whispered Rukia glancing around her to see if he was any where.

Nothing.

He was gone.

_'He must really care for her…_' thought Rukia as she ran back to Unohana's office.

* * *

Ichigo ran to Unohana's office, using his Shinigami's speed. He past many Shinigami as they said 'Good Morning' to him, but he only ignored them. He wanted to know where Kagome was or went. He was afraid that the Espadas came to kidnap her.

As Ichigo opened the door to Unohana's office he saw her talking to her helpers right next to Kagome's bed where he had left her yesterday.

"Where is she?" Ichigo demanded to know, almost out of breath.

Unohana sighed knowing that he had heard the news and knew that it would be hard on him.

"I don't know. The bed was like this when I came to check on her like 30 minutes ago." answered Unohana handing her paper work to one of her helpers once again.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and stormed out, not sure where he was going. He just knew one thing….

'_Where are you Kagome!?'_

* * *

Kagome stood there, her eyes shut tight as she was ready to feel the sharp blade against her skin, but for some reason the impact never came. Did he change his mind? Did he miss?

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Byakuya's Zanpaktou stopped by her…pink illuminated barrier, the same color as the Shikon Jewel.

"What's this?" whispered Byakuya trying to break down the barrier.

Kagome got her confidence back and realized the Shikon Jewel was helping her, but why wasn't her chest glowing like it usually does? She then noticed her hands glowing in front of her.

"What the-?!" Kagome soon made the barrier weaker and made it disappear. Kagome soon looked up to see Byakuya's Zanpaktou coming towards her. She tried to make the barrier once again but it was impossible! She didn't have time to concentrate.

This time she was sure it was coming, the pain of a sharp object cutting her.

KLANK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome saw a familiar Hiraikotsu flying up and back to it's owner who was behind Kagome.

"SANGO!" yelled Kagome happy and relieved to see her with Miroku and Shippo.

"What the hell were you thinking of doing to Kagome?!" exclaimed Sango as she was ready to beat up Byakuya but was stopped by Kagome herself.

"No no Sango it's okay…" said Kagome grabbing Sango's shoulders.

"What do you mean it's okay!? He was about to kill you!!" exclaimed Sango as Kagome saw Miroku and Shippo along with Kirara in his arms.

"No were uh…." Kagome looked at Byakuya as he put his Zanpaktou back in it's sheath.

"Training but, obviously Kagome does not know how to use a sword…" said Byakuya picking up the sword that Kagome dropped.

"Hey! I told you! I'm not good with swords! I'm not a sword person got that!" exclaimed Kagome as she walked up to Byakuya and poked him on his chest with her index finger.

Sango and Miroku looked at them arguing and soon Miroku decided to talk sense into Byakuya.

"Um…It's Captain Byakuya right?" asked Miroku as he coughed trying to get their attention.

Byakuya slowly nodded and Miroku decided to continue.

"Um…what Kagome-sama is saying is true…"

"What is?" asked Byakuya crossing his arms across his chest.

"About her not being able to use a sword…" answered Miroku as he gulped afraid of Byakuya.

"It does not matter, Shinigami use swords, or the actual word for it is Zanpaktou…" explained Byakuya closing his eyes.

Kagome was getting tired of this guy. She didn't care if he was a Captain. Hell No! He had to understand she couldn't use a sword no matter what. Kagome was about to yell at him once more until she heard Sesshomaru talk behind Sango and Miroku.

"Do all Shinigami need to use those Zanpaktous?" asked Sesshomaru walking past Sango and Miroku and standing in front of Byakuya. Both men at the same height, same kind of attitude, and even their breathing was the same, serious.

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes and sighed, "no…"

"Then? I'm sure Kagome could use another type a weapon no?" said Sesshomaru.

"WOAH! Sesshomaru-sama I don't know how to use a weapon of any kind!" Kagome waved her hands in front of her. She gulped down as she saw Sesshomaru's golden eyes starring at her.

"Aren't you a miko?" he asked. Byakuya looked at her too and was interested on what he was about to say.

"Yeah? But I don't see what that has to do with anything…?" Kagome thought for a moment then she gasped and ran towards Byakuya, "You don't happen to have a bow and arrow would you?"

"huh?" Byakuya raised one of his dark black eye brows.

Sesshomaru closed his golden eyes and smirked.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes and growled at the sudden pain he had on his back.

"Damn that Shinigami!!!" said Inuyasha as he stood up from the stairs. His back cracked as he moved up. He noticed the sunlight hitting his face and wondered how long he had been out. He sniffed the air and was able to smell…nothing. Just people, trees, the air.

But it contained nothing of Kagome's smell nor Kikyo's. He narrowed his eyes and jumped up, skipping all the steps ahead. Once he landed at the entrance of the main shrine, he saw the stains of blood, dried up and the Sacred Tree moving along with the breeze, carrying petals of cherry blossoms with it.

"What happened?" whispered Inuyasha.

HE remembered Kikyo had been coughing up blood yesterday. He growled and ran towards the well's shrine and slid the door open to see it open but also covered with Kikyo's blood and scent. He didn't think another second as he jumped down the well and the lights appeared taking him to the other world.

Inuyasha felt his wounds slowly heal but for some reason they still hurt. He ignored the pain as he saw the light come from the other side. As he landed at the well's hard brown sanded ground, he looked up to see it sunny too. But something made him even angrier. He smelled Kikyo, without blood but with someone else he hoped it wasn't.

He jumped up on the edge of the wooden old well and saw Kikyo, standing in perfect condition. But the thing that made him growl was the person behind her.

"Kukukuku, if it isn't Inuyasha…." said the man behind Kikyo. Kikyo moved to the side for Inuyasha to get a better view at the man that had spoken.

Inuyasha's eyes widened stunned at what he was seeing.

His red blood eyes thirsty for killing, his long wavy ebony hair moving with it's deadly, smelling miasma. His robes the color of a dead night filled with sadness. His pale white skin made his eyes pop out even more and his smirk sent shivers on your spine.

"N-Naraku….."

**

* * *

**

**There's chapter 17! Sorry if it sucked? **

**Should I still continue with this? Please give me your opinion in a review :]**

**Thank you for reading and sorry if it wasn't good I just needed to get this out of the way so the good parts would come sooner to me you know? **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW if you want me to continue!**


	18. Chapter 18:Deals

I'm sorry for that person who said that the last chapter sucked I know that even I said it k?

Well anyways thanks to all those who reviewed :]

Here's Chapter 18! Almost to 20!

Song: Gara Gara Go! (another Korean song)

Drink: Water (no soda today)

Food: Hot Pocket :P

* * *

"**N-Naraku what are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha as he glared at Naraku in front of him. Kikyo standing, peacefully next to him which made Inuyasha easily wonder what was going on.**

"**Well if it isn't Inuyasha…" said Naraku as he smirked.**

"**What do you want?" demanded Inuyasha to know. **

**Kikyo smirked at hearing Inuyasha's feared voice. Inuyasha took a glance at Kikyo and glared at her with even more anger. **

"**Kikyo what's the meaning of this?" asked Inuyasha as he put his hand on the handle of his Tetsaiga.**

**Kikyo scoffed and took one glance at Naraku next to her and saw him taking out something from his long purple black sleeve.**

**Inuyasha pulled the Tetsaiga, transforming it to it's huge form. The lighting surrounding it. Naraku pulled out a strange little shiny pink pebble from his sleeve making Inuyasha raising his eyebrows in question and confusion.**

"**What's that?" asked Inuyasha pointing his Tetsaiga directly at Naraku who was still smirking, showing Inuyasha the small pink pebble. **

**Naraku closed his eyes as he spoke, "Inuyasha, you must know what this little pebble is?"**

**Inuyasha eyed the little pebble, keeping his distance from Naraku of course. He saw that it looked familiar almost like a piece of the…**

"**A PIECE OF THE SHIKON JEWEL!?" he yelled taking a step back.**

**Naraku laughed as he heard the name of the thing that was once in his possession.**

"**W-What!? Wait!? WHY DO YOU HAVE IT!?" yelled Inuyasha ready to attack him but was stop when he heard Kikyo.**

"**Calm down Inuyasha…" she said her arms across her chest.**

"**What?" whispered Inuyasha.**

"**You see this little piece of the Shikon Jewel?" said Naraku raising the pebble up at his face, "This is the only piece that's missing…which helped me get resurrected. It may be little but it still contains a great amount of energy within." **

**Inuyasha's eyes widened. How could the Shikon Jewel be missing a piece when the Shikon Jewel granted his wish?! **

"**I'm guessing that your thinking on how the jewel was able to grant your wish when it was not even completed right?"**

**Inuyasha gulped and looked at Kikyo, "Yes, but Kikyo, what are you doing with him?" **

**Kikyo lowered her head starring at the ground below her. She then started to chuckle which easily startled Inuyasha.**

"**What's so funny?" asked Inuyasha glaring at Kikyo.**

"**Inuyasha we will give you the choice…" said Kikyo looking at Inuyasha with her eyes hidden behind her black bangs.**

"**Choice?" whispered Inuyasha as he tighten his grip on his sword. **

"**Naraku has promised us great power and rule by his side if we actually help him kill Kagome and anyone who gets in our way to the Shikon Jewel…I said yes, mostly for the part that I want to kill Kagome, and you?" explained Kikyo as she glared at Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha was sure he was sweating and shaking slightly, "WHAT!? HOW CAN YOU BE ON NARAKU'S SIDE!? DO YOU REMEMBER HE WAS THE ONE THAT KILLED YOU!?" **

**Kikyo chuckled as she closed her eyes, and then looked at Naraku.**

"**Inuyasha, leave the past behind. Obviously by what Kikyo has told me, Kagome and your friends have forgotten about you and will never forgive you for bringing Kikyo back to life?" **

**Inuyasha's eyes widened, was he saying the truth? Kagome was really never happy the fact that Kikyo was back into the living, and Kagome…is actually half-dead….**

**Inuyasha gulped and stood up straight. He slowly put his sword back in his sheath and closed his eyes after taking in a deep breath and letting it out. His hair slowly gracefully, moving along with the cool breeze that surrounded them. The silence was becoming greater each second. Naraku and Kikyo made no movements and waited for Inuyasha's answer.**

**Slowly, Inuyasha's mysterious golden eyes opened, "I-I accept….." **

**Naraku and Kikyo smirked and knew that it was about to get interesting….**

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo ran almost all the halls as he tried to look for Kagome. He was out of breath and energy.**

"**W-Where is she…?" whispered Ichigo as he leaned against a tree outside. Rukia came running behind him, trying to catch up and saw him resting. She sighed of relief that he was at least taking a break. Rukia slowly walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Will find her…." she whispered.**

"**I know…" he whispered back as he looked up at the blue sky. **

"**You alright?" a woman's voice came into the scene which made Ichigo and Rukia look directly at the person that was asking them.**

**Ichigo's eyes widened and without Rukia realizing, he ran towards her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and hugged her tightly.**

"**K-Kagome your alright…." whispered Ichigo in her ear.**

**Kagome blushed in his hug and wondered what was worrying him so much. He has shaking and breathing hard against her ear. Kagome only wanted to make him less worried so she hugged him back. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck which easily surprised him. Kagome leaned to Ichigo's ear.**

"**I'm okay…you?" **

**Ichigo soon relaxed in the hug and Kagome was sure he was. He let go of her gently almost afraid that she would disappear. **

"**Where did you go?" asked Rukia coming from behind.**

**Kagome leaned to her side to see Rukia walking towards her. Kagome glared at Rukia which made her get a confused look. Kagome slowly walked to Rukia and got face to face.**

"**YOUR STUPID BROTHER KIDNAPPED ME EARLY IN THE MORNING TO DO SOME 'TRAINING' AND ALMOST KILLED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Kagome as Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Byakuya came in.**

**Ichigo saw Byakuya in and Kagome yelled her words and glared at him. **

"**What did you do?" asked Ichigo keeping his distance from him.**

**Byakuya only walked past him, holding a bow and arrow. Ichigo followed his movements as he came closer to Kagome. Kagome looked behind her shoulder and glared at Byakuya. Byakuya slowly handed her the bow and arrow making Kagome even more confused on what he was thinking of doing right now.**

"**Shot it to that tree over there" said Byakuya waiting for Kagome to do as he said.**

**But the only response he got from Kagome was, "Huh?" **

"**I said shot that arrow to that tree. You said that you can use a bow and arrow. I'll let you have a bow and arrow as your Shinigami weapon only if I think if your good at it or not." explained Byakuya.**

"**So you want me to shot that tree?" asked Kagome as she positioned herself with the bow and arrow and aiming it at the tree. **

**Rukia and Ichigo walked and stood behind Byakuya who had his arms crossed across his chest. They were all silent waiting for Kagome.**

**Kagome slowly closed her eyes and thought of how long it had been since she used a bow and arrow. Kagome took in a deep breath and stretched the string of the bow along with the arrow. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and focused as she heard the wind beside her ears. Kagome let go of the string and let the arrow go in a fast straight motion and waited for it to hit the tree. **

**The arrow soon was covered in it's ordinary purified pink light as it was going directly at the tree. It sended such great energy that it made Byakuya, Rukia, and Ichigo get chills on their spines. **

**The arrow hit the tree and to everyone's surprise even Kagome, the arrow made a hole through the tree and went through and stopped till it hit a second tree behind it.**

**Kagome lowered her bow and saw the hole she made in the tree, seeing it was purified and along with the tree behind it. **

"**Wow…never happened like that before…" whispered Miroku looking at the two target being purified.**

**Kagome took one glance at Miroku, "IS that suppose to happen?" **

**Sango came closer to Kagome and walked past her to see the hole in the tree.**

**Sango touched the hole's edge and ran her fingers though it, "She's right, Kagome was never able to do this…" **

**Sesshomaru stepped in and looked at the hole as well. Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome from his shoulder, "It must your Shinigami powers…" **

"**Shinigami powers?" whispered Kagome looking at her bow. **

**Byakuya sighed which made Kagome look at him ready for his answer. Byakuya turned around and started to walk away, but then looked behind his shoulder and looked at Kagome. **

"**Keep training with…your new bow and arrow…." he said as he disappeared.**

**Kagome had a smile across her face and looked at the bow, '**_**Guess my weapon here will still be…the bow and arrow…' **_

**Kagome looked at Ichigo and smiled. She then looked at the two trees greatly amazed had what she had just done. She wondered on the things she would do next if she kept training.**

"**now…" said Rukia looking at Sango and Miroku and Sesshomaru.**

"**Huh?" whispered both Sango and Miroku in confusion.**

"**What will we do with you guys?" said Rukia out loud. **

"**What are you talking about Shinigami?" asked Sesshomaru.**

**Rukia smiled evilly which made Sango and Miroku easily gulp. **

"**it looks like we have new Shinigami…." said Rukia. **

"**Hn." said Sesshomaru as he put his arms across his chest and crossed them, "and what makes you think I'll become one?" **

**Rukia smiled and looked at Ichigo, which made his eye brow twitch not liking this idea neither. **

"**What?" said Ichigo backing away. Kagome and Shippo and Kirara stood there watching the whole scene thinking who funny it was. **

"**Let's see, Sesshomaru-san, if you can beat Ichigo…you don't have to become a Shinigami along with your friends over there. But if Ichigo beats you, you have to become Shinigami. Deal?" asked Rukia looking at Sesshomaru innocently. **

**Sesshomaru glared at her with his golden eyes, "Why do you want us to become Shinigami?" **

"**One good reason is: Kagome is in danger! Aizen is after her!!" exclaimed Rukia looking and pointing at Kagome. **

"**You guys want to protect her right?" asked Rukia to Sango and Miroku.**

**Sango and Miroku nodded and looked at each other thinking if it was a good idea or not.**

"**I'm in…." said Ichigo walking next Kagome. **

**Kagome looked up at his face, blushing. '**_**Why is he agreeing? Wasn't he nervous about this?'**_

"**If it's for protecting Kagome, and needing more protection I'm in…" said Ichigo as he looked at Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru sighed, "Fine…..But this will be done sword to sword…got that?" **

**Ichigo smirked and so did Sesshomaru knowing that they were going to fight each other for their very own reasons. **

"**Rukia-chan?" whispered Kagome in Rukia's ear.**

"**Yes?" she asked.**

"**Why do you want more Shinigami?" she whispered.**

"**You see, this morning Renji and I felt the presence of three Espadas…" whispered Rukia closing her eyes as she heard Sesshomaru and Ichigo take out their swords. **

"**WHAT!??!!" yelled Kagome. **

**Both swords collided and their owners were smirking at each other. **

"**I will protect Kagome…" whispered Ichigo to Sesshomaru.**

**

* * *

**

"**I'm so bored and tired…" complained Stark up on the roof of the Soul Society gates. Next to him was Ulquiorra who had his hands in his pants' pockets. **

**Grimmjow smirked, "Well? Shall we find that little Kagome?" **

**Ulquiorra took one glance at Grimmjow, "It seems you have meet her?" **

"**I did…" answered Grimmjow smirking. **

**Stark ran his fingers through his long wavy black hair and heard some kind of sword fighting in the Soul Society. **

"**Seems like someone is already fighting this early in the morning?" said Stark trying to find the source of the noise and reiatsu.**

"**Hm?" said Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looking at Stark.**

"**So Grimmjow?" asked Stark, "What's this Kagome like?" **

**Grimmjow chuckled under his breath, "To put it all together, when you hold her, smell her and look at her you just want to…let's say….devour her?" **

**Stark smirked wanting to meet her already, "Let's go!"**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it sucked and sorry I haven't updated I had a really bad weekend and today I just hope it goes better :] thanks for reading**

**Please no flames on this chapter because I know it sucked **

**BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19: Choices and Love

Thank you everyone for reviewing! Greatly Appreciate it!!

I got a question though

What should be the new title for the sequel to Heart Back into the Living Dead?

Here are some suggestions….

Saving the Heart of an Angel

The Heart That Has Been Taken

You've Taken My Heart

My Heart Belongs to You and Only You

Loving the Warmth of your Heart

Please Vote and the voting will end in three days which means that the sequel will be probably protested in four days! Look forward to it!!!

Song that helped me get inspired: Extreme-Lee Min Ho

* * *

**Ichigo jumped back as Sesshomaru pushed him with his own sword. Ichigo kept his balance burying his feet to the ground. Ichigo glared at Sesshomaru, seeing that both were tired. The battle had been going for at least 10 minutes, and neither of them wanted to give up. Sesshomaru stood up straight and smirked at the fact that he was excited he never had battled such a strong opponent.**

"**Your strong…" said Sesshomaru wrapping his fingers on the handle of his sword.**

**Ichigo chuckled and smiled with both his lips and eyes. His back going straight and tightened his grip on his Zanpaktou, "When you have something to protect your become the strongest person alive…" **

**Sesshomaru's eyes widened, knowing that his own father had said those words to him once, or even twice. **

**Ichigo saw that he was distracted in his own thoughts and decided it was the best time to attack, with mercy or without mercy. Ichigo ran with the help of his Shinigami speed and soon was above Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru being distracted as he was never realized that Ichigo was above ready to cut him in half. Ichigo's shadow had covered the sun's sunlight that was once lighting Sesshomaru's face. That was when Sesshomaru looked up to see him ready to attack. Sesshomaru positioned his sword above him and waited for Ichigo's Zanpaktou to collide with his. **

**KLANK!!**

"**Not bad…" whispered Sesshomaru**

**Ichigo smirked and jumped back and landed gracefully pointing his Zanpaktou's edge point at Sesshomaru.**

"**You haven't seen anything…" whispered Ichigo, "BAN-" he was cut off when he saw Sesshomaru was no where to be seen, "What the-" That was when Ichigo looked behind his shoulder to see Sesshomaru facing him deadly with his golden eyes.**

"**When you have someone to protect it only makes you weaker…" whispered Sesshomaru, slashing his sword to Ichigo's arm, but Ichigo did a front flip in order for the impact of Sesshomaru's sword not to go any further. **

**Ichigo gazed at his new cut and saw that only a bit of blood was coming out and running down his black and white robes.**

"**Tell me Sesshomaru…" whispered Ichigo.**

"**Sesshomaru-sama to you…" said Sesshomaru glaring at him.**

**Ichigo smirked, "Sesshomaru-sama…what exactly are you? You look exactly like that guy I battled once, his name was Inuyasha." **

**Kagome jumped at hearing Inuyasha's name, she had completely forgotten about him and she was trying to keep that way. She sighed heavily and felt a hand on each of her shoulder. She looked to see Sango smiling and to her left was Rukia also smiling. Kagome couldn't help but smile back. Even if she pretended like she had never meet Inuyasha…she did but the past is the past, her heart was changing big time. She didn't know exactly in what way but she knew that it was, and it had to do with Ichigo. **

**Kagome kept looking at the battle scene along with Sango, Rukia, Miroku who was holding Shippo in his arms and Kirara on his shoulder. **

**Ichigo glared at Sesshomaru once more but more with excitement.**

"**You think it actually makes you weaker if you protect something?" asked Ichigo standing up straight.**

**Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and then let it out, "Hn. People lose their lives for protecting the ones they love. It's a waste of time and it only shows your weakness." **

**Ichigo glared at him. He couldn't believe he was hearing this, "Yes, that's true. It could show your own weaknesses, but it only makes you stronger. You think of the person or people you love, and wanting to protect them only makes you think that in order for them to be happy for you, you need to make sacrifices. Sesshomaru-sama, you may deny it now, but I'm sure there is someone you want to protect out there. That person might not be here now…but I'm sure that person will come to you soon."**

**Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and Ichigo knowing that both were right. Sesshomaru did have a weakness and he showed it more than anyone else. Kagome took a few steps forward. She walked quietly to Sesshomaru.**

"**Sesshomaru-sama, is there someone out there you want to protect right now? I know there is…" whispered Kagome, catching Sesshomaru's and Ichigo's attention.**

"**Now your just talking nonsense miko…" said Sesshomaru not wanting to look at Kagome.**

**Kagome glared at him, "Don't deny it. The person who is your weakness is her right?" **

**Ichigo looked at Sesshomaru, "Her?" **

**Sesshomaru closed his eyes and heard Rin and Jaken come.**

"**Sesshomaru-sama!!" exclaimed Rin as ran towards Sesshomaru. She was breathing hard along with Jaken coming behind her and catching his breath. **

"**What's wrong Rin-chan?" asked Kagome kneeling down to look at her eye level. **

"**Some men and women are looking for all you!" answered Rin pointing at the people who were coming behind her. **

**Kagome looked up, along with Ichigo, Sesshomaru, Rukia, Sango, and Miroku. They saw Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Kenpachi (I love Him!!) Momo, and Hisagi. They looked serious.**

"**It seems we have bit of a problem in our hands…" said Hitsugaya looking at both Kagome and Ichigo.**

"**and what might that be?" asked Rukia walking past Sesshomaru. **

"**Renji already said that you and him already might know the problem, is that right?" asked Hitsugaya**

**Ichigo shifted is gaze to Rukia who looked seriously. **

"**What's he talking about?" asked Ichigo.**

**Rukia sighed and looked at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru seems you can decide if you want to become a Shinigami or not? It's your choice. Your friends can chose too." **

"**Why you giving them the choice now?" asked Kagome who soon felt Shippo jump in her arms. **

"**we have no time for a battle…." answered Rukia looking at Hitsugaya who only nodded.**

"**So you made us battle for nothing?" said both Ichigo and Sesshomaru. **

"**Not really, I just wanted to see if Sesshomaru-san was strong enough to become a Shinigami, that's all…" explained Rukia.**

"**And?" said Ichigo putting his Zanpaktou away.**

"**Well," said Rukia looking at Sesshomaru, "You are strong but right now I'll leave it to you…" Rukia looked back at Miroku and Sango, "You guys too…you can chose" **

**Sango and Miroku sighed, they had a very tough question to answer and their were choices. Would they become Shinigami to protect the person they love? **

**Kagome got up straight as Sesshomaru put his sword back in it's sheath. **

"**So what's the problem?" asked Ichigo dusting off the dirt on his pants. **

**Rukia sighed heavily again and glared at Ichigo, "Please don't do anything rash as I tell you what's going on?" **

**Ichigo nodded, sure he thought it wasn't that bad but he was wrong.**

**Rukia slowly closed her eyes, praying that Ichigo didn't go insane in looking for the three Espadas, "We have detected three Espadas in the Soul Society…" **

**Ichigo's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Aizen was sending three now? Ichigo looked at Kagome, who was smiling.**

"**Why are you smiling?" asked Ichigo to Kagome.**

**Kagome broke her smile, "Well I don't see why you have to worry so much" **

**Ichigo rose one of his eyebrows, "Your not worried?" **

**Kagome smiled and set Shippo down on the ground and looked at Ichigo once again, "No…because I know everything in the end will be just fine" **

**Ichigo couldn't help but smile. He loved that Kagome had so much hope in her and that she never doubted him or her friends. And if she said everything was going to be fine, everything will be fine. Ichigo sighed and told Rukia that where the three Espadas were at right now.**

"**we don't know…" answered Rangiku.**

"**They seem to have separated, looking for Kagome-chan…" said Hisagi as he sat on a huge boulder next to a tree. **

"**So we should separate too and look around?" suggested Kenpachi smirking. It had been awhile since he had a good battle ever since the war against all the Espadas and such.**

"**Maybe we should take Kagome to a safe place first?" suggested Momo as she smiled at Hitsugaya. **

**Hitsugaya nodded, "That's not a bad idea. I think it would be the best thing to do. To know that she is safe while we patrol the areas around here." **

"**But we need to take Kagome to a safe place were the Espadas can't find her…" said Miroku, now understanding the whole situation.**

"**So I take it you want to become a Shinigami now?" asked Rukia raising one of her eye brows. **

**Miroku smiled at Rukia and then at Sango, "yes…" **

**Rukia smirked, "Good, one new Shinigami in the family…" **

"**But there's one problem…" said Ichigo.**

"**What's that?" asked Kagome smiling hearing that Miroku had become a Shinigami with her. **

"**Grimmjow must be one of those Espadas here…" said Ichigo walking towards Kagome.**

"**So?" said both Rangiku and Kenpachi.**

"**He knows the feeling of Kagome's reiatsu…" Hitsugaya finished the sentence making everyone think even harder. **

"**I know where to hide her!" yelled Rin.**

**Everyone turned their attention to the little girl below. Sesshomaru was amazed she spoke like that. Never in his life he heard her say it like that. Kagome kneeled down once again to look at Rin.**

"**And where would that be sweety?" asked Kagome.**

"**I can show you! Jaken and me were playing hide and seek when you were off training!" answered Rin smiling.**

"**Take us there, please?" asked Ichigo smiling at Rin. Rin only smiled back. Loving Ichigo's smile. **

"**Sure!" Rin ran to the place guiding them to the hiding place. Only Ichigo took Kagome thinking it was safer not making it look like a big scene trying to hide Kagome and letting the Espada to know.**

**The three disappeared, leaving everyone thinking on what they should do next.**

"**Momo, Kenpachi, and now Miroku…" said Hitsugaya, "You guys will patrol the area on the North. And Rukia, Rangiku and Hisagi…you three will patrol on the East." **

**The three nodded and left but Miroku left last as he walked to Sango and kissed her passionately and whispered to her, "It's for you and Kagome…." and he left, leaving with his new patrol team. **

**Hitsugaya looked at Sesshomaru and Sango, "So? Have you guys decided?" **

**Sango took in a deep breath and then let it out. She gave a slow nod, "I-I want to become a Shinigami." **

**Hitsugaya nodded and took a glance at Sesshomaru, "And you?" **

**Sesshomaru thought about it for awhile, and remembered the words that Ichigo once told him. **

"**I accept…" said Sesshomaru closing his eyes.**

**Hitsugaya nodded again in response and was about to say something when he, Sango( Kirara was with her this time) , and Sesshomaru heard a voice. **

"**well, well, if it isn't Hitsugaya?" a cold voice was heard. Aqua eyes glaring at all three of them.**

"**Grimmjow…." whispered Hitsugaya.**

**Sesshomaru took out his sword knowing he was one of the enemies. Sango got her Hiraikotsu ready as well and Kirara turned to her true huge form, roaring at he Espada. **

"**Four against one…interesting…." said Grimmjow smirking.**

**

* * *

**

**Miroku was on the ground leaning against a wall from one of the buildings.**

"**So what do these Espadas look like?" asked Miroku.**

"**Like freaks…" answered Kenpachi laughing.**

**Momo smiled and then saw Kenpachi take out his Zanpaktou.**

"**What's wrong Captain Kenpachi?" asked Momo.**

**Kenpachi smirked, "Miroku, looks like your about to see your first Espada…" **

**Miroku stood up straight and followed Kenpachi's gaze to see he was starring at the sky. Miroku eyed the sky closely seeing there was nothing. Momo soon felt the deadly presence of the Espada and even got out her own Zanpaktou.**

**Miroku looked at sky still and waited for the thing that Kenpachi and Momo had sensed.**

"**Three Shinigamis'?" said a young guy. He had the most greenest eyes alive. A mix of death and mysteriousness and his hair blacker than anything. It would blend with the night sky. His black stripes that went down to his cheeks from his eyes, almost looked like black blood tears. **

"**You!!" yelled Momo.**

**Kenpachi smirked, "See Miroku? This is what an Espada looks like, but trust me there are even more freaks of them…" Kenpachi laughed out loud, making the Espada glare at them.**

**Miroku did think they looked at freaks but tried not to let a chuckle get pass his lips.**

"**What's your name?" asked Miroku as he tighten his grip on his golden staff. **

**The Espada kept glaring at them, "Ulquiorra…." **

"**Well then, Ulquiorra-san? It seems your soul will roam Earth this one time…" **

**Kenpachi smirked even wider as him and Momo prepared for battle. Ulquiorra making no movements what so ever, waited for their attacks.**

"**I think it's the other way around…" whispered Ulquiorra.**

**

* * *

**

"**Here it is!" said Rin pointing at the small dark room that was about 5 to 6 minutes away from her room.**

**Kagome opened the doors and looked inside. It was dusty but she didn't mind. She had seen even grosser things in her life back then.**

"**This could work…" said Kagome looking at Ichigo.**

**Ichigo's eye brow made a confused look, "You sure?" **

"**Yeah, I'm sure I can survive…" Kagome looked at Rin, "Thank you Rin…"**

"**No Problem, glad to help." With that Rin left carrying Shippo, leaving Kagome and Ichigo alone.**

"**Are you sure though?" asked Ichigo once again, not sure.**

"**Ichigo…" said Kagome, "Trust me I'll be fine…I have faith in your guys don't worry about it…" **

**Ichigo smiled and sighed, "If you say so…"**

**Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt one, warm delicate hand touching his left cheek. It was Kagome's hand, she was looking at him seriously and almost as if she had never seen him in like 5 years. **

"**You okay?" asked Ichigo.**

"**Just promise me…you will come back safe and sound. I can't bare losing…losing…lo-" she was cut off when she felt an arm wrap gently around her slim waist. It surprised her. Ichigo was holding her to his chest. With his other hand he used his thumb and index finger to hold her chin.**

"**Trust me…I will" Ichigo smiled, which made Kagome blush even more, "I thought it was impossible to fall in love, or actually fall in love after meeting someone in two days…" **

**Kagome blushed even redder as she felt Ichigo's arm tighten around her. She saw that their noses were touching and she could feel his hot breath on her pink lips. **

**Ichigo's face came closer to Kagome's as he whispered the words to her, "Kagome, I- I love you…." **

**Their lips were pressed with each other's feeling the warm sensation they were missing in their lives. Kagome's closed slowly and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo saw her eyes closing feeling her lips kissing him back. He closed his own eyes and then wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Their lips were warm to each other, they felt so soft, delicate to Ichigo. He had never felt like this before but he knew one thing for sure, he wasn't going to let go of her so easily after this. **

**Kagome thought Ichigo's lips were soft also but loved the feeling that her first kiss was taken with passion, love, and by the man she knew she loved. Not only that but he had confessed to her!? She could feel him pulling her closer to him, like if he were to let go of her and lose her forever. She didn't want this moment to end, never. **

**As Ichigo and Kagome kissed, not even caring the seconds that passed or the people that could see them, they didn't even notice, the man standing on the roof above them. He had seen everything. His black long ebony hair moving with the breeze that passed by. He smirked. **

"**So that's Kagome huh?" As he stood up straight, and ran his fingers in his long black hair, showing the number one tattoo on his the back of his left hand. **

**

* * *

**

There's Chapter 19! Did you like it Huh? Huh? Huh? Lol

Please Please pLease please pLease Please please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If you want me to update of course lol

Oh and please vote in a review :]

Thank you for reading


	20. Chapter 20: Three Battles

Well here's Chapter………20!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got to my goal!!! And I'm going to write even more lol

Thank you all who reviewed

Oh and thank you voters also lol

What should be the new title for the sequel to Heart Back into the Living Dead?

Here are some suggestions….

Saving the Heart of an Angel

The Heart That Has Been Taken

You've Taken My Heart

My Heart Belongs to You and Only You

Loving the Warmth of your Heart

Voting will end in two days

So three more days till the sequel and two days till the voting ends all together 3 days left… UNTIL THIS STORY IS COMPLETED TO GO TO THE SEQUEL!!!

I'm I the only one excited about the sequel?

Maybe?

Well here's Chapter 20

PS: BLEACH: FADE TO BLACK I CALL YOUR NAME COMES OUT TOMORROW!!

Song: K-pop Remixes, 23 songs in one

* * *

**Grimmjow smirked, knowing that it was about to get interesting.**

"**So?" asked Grimmjow, "Where's the Kagome girl?" **

"**Why would we tell you?" said Sango glaring at Grimmjow**

**Hitsugaya got his Zanpaktou out, making Grimmjow raise one of his eyebrows.**

"**Now now, no need to fight," said Grimmjow jumping down, being only 5 feet away from Sesshomaru, Sango, and Hitsugaya all ready to attack, "You just need to tell me where the delicious Kagome is at?" **

"**Delicious?" whispered Sango, but Grimmjow heard her. He licked his pale lips slowly.**

"**Yes…the moment I had Kagome pinned to a tree…she smelled so sweet and I just wanted to devour her right there…" Grimmjow closed his eyes, "So just tell me where she is?" **

**Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and with his demonic speed he sneaked behind Grimmjow and positioned his sword on Grimmjow's neck. **

"**Why don't you just shut up and die!" As Sesshomaru moved his sword, ready to cut Grimmjow's head off and make the blood spill across the ground, Grimmjow smirked and soon whispered.**

"**Not bad, I've never seen such a fast Shinigami here…but to bad your skills are lacking a bit…" Grimmjow disappeared as Sesshomaru's sword sliced through air. **

"**Damn…" whispered Sesshomaru as he clenched his teeth. Hitsugaya ran past him and saw Grimmjow jumping up in air. Hitsugaya took one leap up and soon was higher than Grimmjow.**

"**AAAHHHH!" yelled Hitsugaya cutting Grimmjow on his shoulder. Grimmjow flinched at the sudden impact of the sword cutting through his clothes and his pale white skin. He then smirked which easily surprised Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya jumped back to the ground next to Sesshomaru who saw Grimmjow smirking also.**

"**What's so funny?" asked Hitsugaya as he tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou.**

"**It seems that you Shinigami have gotten stronger since last time…" said Grimmjow. **

**Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at Grimmjow's aqua ones. **

**Soon Grimmjow heard a light then louder growl behind him. Not knowing what it was and curious, Grimmjow turned around to see a big demon cat with some kind of mystic fire on it's four legs. The person riding the demon cat surprised him the most. It was a woman, with a big boomerang and was up on the air, her holding it with one hand. She let go of the boomerang, letting it go directly spinning at Grimmjow. **

**Grimmjow being distracted and eyeing the big weapon coming towards him, he was hit directly in his stomach, and hitting the edge of the Hiraikotsu in his hole. Grimmjow yelled in pain, making him fall to the ground and being thrown against a wall. The Hiraikotsu was returned to Sango, still riding Kirara. She caught it with one hand and held it up on the air. **

**Sango glared at the man she forced to the wall. Grimmjow finally bleeding from his stomach, the scratched and marks from the Hiraikotsu, and his head bleeding from getting knocked against a wall, a very hard cement wall. He looked up at Sango.**

"**Not bad…but the fun ends here…." Grimmjow stood up straight and soon blue, turquoise light and aura surrounded him.**

**

* * *

**

**Ulquiorra standing on air. He eyed his three enemies he knew he would battle.**

"**Look…" said Ulquiorra closing his eyes, "I got no time for weaklings, so just tell me where this Kagome Shinigami is at?" **

**Kenpachi scoffed, "Like we would tell you!" **

**Momo burried her feet in the ground, afraid that Ulquiorra was pretty strong, all three of them together is the same strength as one Ulquiorra. **

**Ulquiorra moved his gaze at Miroku. Miroku only smiled back. **

**Kenpachi smirked, and before anyone noticed he was above ulquiorra, "I'm the one who has no time for weaklings…" Kenpachi's sword came contact with Ulquiorra's bare right arm. Ulquiorra not changing his emotion had blocked Kenpachi's attack which easily surprised Miroku and Momo.**

**Miroku whistled, "He sure is strong…" **

**Momo looked at Miroku from the corner of her eye, "He's much stronger than that and trust me the only one who was battled him, making him use his own sword is Ichigo Kurosaki" **

**Miroku looked at the petite girl, "That orange haired dude?" **

**Momo sighed and disappeared, appearing behind Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra moving his eyes to the corner, seeing the small Shinigami coming behind him and ready to slash him on his back. Ulquiorra being the most flexible Espada in the team, he kicked her with his left leg and sending her flying directly to a tall tower.**

**Miroku glaring at Ulquiorra, and then bringing his hand to his face. His palm facing him, he opened his fingers to see Ulquiorra and Kenpachi fighting each other. Miroku closed his hand making a fist and closing his eyes. **

"**I got no choice…" whispered Miroku.**

**Miroku dropped his hand down and buried the down edge of his golden staff, making the rings on top making melody noises, to the ground below him. **

"**KENPACHI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!! MOMO-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!" yelled Miroku, taking the beads off his arm. **

**Kenpachi jumping back down and seeing Miroku having his whole right arm in front of him and his hand closed in a tight fist, he waited for Momo to come. As Momo was back with enough energy to move next to Miroku.**

"**What the hell!? We are suppose to be killing the ESPADA!!!" yelled Kenpachi.**

"**Get behind me…" demanded Miroku glaring and narrowing his eyes at Ulquiorra, who stood in confusion. **

"**Huh?" said both Momo and Kenpachi.**

"**JUST DO IT!!" yelled Miroku.**

**Kenpachi and Momo listened to his orders, wondering what he was doing or saying. Ulquiorra waiting for Miroku to do the thing he was planning on doing, thinking that he could easily dodge it or destroy it. But he was wrong. **

**Miroku took in a deep breath, and soon, slowly his fingers spread out, making Ulquiorra's green mystic eyes widened. **

**

* * *

**

**Kagome and Ichigo, soon needed air and both made the effort to let go of each other's lips, not wanting to though. Kagome, breathing hard and blushing, Ichigo saw a lock of hair over her chocolate eyes. He slowly running his fingers on her cheek and gently grabbing the lock of hair, dragged it to the back of her ear. He saw he blush even redder which made him chuckle. Kagome hearing his little soft chuckle blushed even harder and finally got the courage to look him straight in the eyes.**

"**W-W-What's so funny?" asked Kagome **

**Ichigo smiling at Kagome, he leaned down to make their foreheads touch. He breath in and out gently and softly, "It's cute when you blush…" **

**Kagome closed her eyes, feeling his warm touches, breath, she wanted more. To feel him close to her, never to let go of him, never letting this moment to end. She wanted this moment to go forever. **

**Kagome sighed and gently raised her head and leaned forward to give Ichigo a soft, slight kiss on Ichigo's nose. **

"**Don't make me blush…" she whispered, making Ichigo smile.**

"**I can't control that, you do…" Ichigo gave her a kiss on her own nose and moved to her cheek, then traced it down to the edge of her lips. Ichigo stood up straight and looked at the women he loved. The one who changed his heart, the one he would do anything for. **

**Kagome looked up, still blushing and smiled. Ichigo smiled but their smiles soon broke when they heard a voice that sent chills and shivers down and up their spines.**

**Clapping soon was heard. Ichigo heard where it was coming from and looked up at the roof to see……**

**Stark clapping and smirking.**

"**Well, seems there is romance in the Soul Society?" Ichigo glared at the number Espada.**

"**Your Stark? I'm I right?" asked Ichigo as he pushed gently Kagome behind him.**

**Stark yawned, "yup, the number one Espada…" **

**Ichigo glared at the Espada, "What do you want?" **

**Stark glared back and smirked, "I think you know exactly what I want…?" **

**As Stark, with his Espada speed went and stood in front of Ichigo, in one punch he pushed Ichigo to the left sending him the dark little room, making the doors and walls crash.**

"**ICHIGO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome, but she felt a hand grab her wrist. **

**She followed the hand to the arm, to the shoulder and saw it was the man that Ichigo had named Stark.**

"**Your coming with me…" said Stark.**

**Kagome's eyes widened. She wished she had brought her arrows and her new bow with her, but no she had to be stupid today?!**

"**NO!!" yelled Kagome, jerking away from his hold. **

**Ichigo came jumping up, having his Zanpaktou out, and soon with his Shinigami speed was behind Stark. Stark on the other hand, had plans of his own, slowly he leaned down and turned around, having his knees bent and stretched his left leg, making Ichigo jump backwards. **

"**Not bad…" said Stark getting up. **

**Ichigo kept his eyes on his. Ichigo only had one thing in his mind. He knew Kagome would be scared of it and he knew he would try hard to control it. **

**His Hollow Side.**

**

* * *

**

**Grimmjow's nails soon grew longer and then before Sango could move, Grimmjow moved behind her and scratched her on her back, making 5 big marks across. Sango feeling the pain couldn't keep her balance on Kirara and soon started to fall. Sango crying from the pain she cursed at Grimmjow. Only seeing Grimmjow lick the blood off his claws. **

"**Disgusting blood you have…" whispered Grimmjow. **

**Sango felt Sesshomaru catch her from falling and laid her on her stomach gently. **

"**Stay there…" said Sesshomaru standing up and not looking back at Sango. Sango tried to protest when she saw Hitsugaya come in front of her too. **

"**You move an inch, you will see after this battle the consequences…." Hitsugaya nodded, making Sesshomaru jump up and used his poison claws on Grimmjow, Grimmjow dodging them easily in two jumps, he felt Hitsugaya's presence behind him. He looked at his back to see him ready to send an ice attack out of his sword. **

"**Reign over the frosted heavens!!!!" Hitsugaya's Zanpaktou let out a huge ice sparkled dragon directly at Grimmjow. Grimmjow jumping up the dragon and running on top of it till he was face to face with Hitsugaya, "BYE BYE CAPTAIN!!!" **

**As Grimmjow was about to scratch Hitsugaya's face, Sesshomaru cut off his long claws off with his poison claws. Sending them to the floor. **

**Sesshomaru's claws returned to normal and saw Grimmjow looking at his own claws. Just starring at them. Hitsugaya took the time to jump down and get his strength back. **

"**Let me-" Sango was cut off by Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya looked at Sesshomaru. **

"**Sesshomaru-san!! We need to kill him now!!" Hitsugaya took one last glance at Sango before jumping on a roof. **

**Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and set both hands on the handle of his sword and soon the sword started to form lighting, blue neon lighting that was surrounding the sword. Sesshomaru growled as he let the lighting hit directly at Grimmjow in his chest. **

"**B-BASTARD!!!" yelled Grimmjow, after he crashed down to the ground, making a huge hole around him.**

"**You'll pay for that…." whispered Grimmjow as he got up on one knee. His blood flowing on the ground and skin.**

**

* * *

**

**Ulquiorra saw a hole that was stretching farther and farther. But soon felt the big pull that was coming from it. **

"**WIND TUNNEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Miroku as it echoed in Soul Society. Leaved were pulled in, scraps of paper that were on the ground, dirt and everything that was lose. Even pieces from the roof were being torn off. Ulquiorra tried not to move but could feel his legs and feet slowly being dragged towards the big hole. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes of annoyance and decided to jump back and then down where the wind wasn't hitting. Miroku soon growled lowly and closed his hand, putting the beads around. **

"**That was quiet impressive…" said Ulquiorra. **

**Momo and Kenpachi were quiet impressed as well. But that was soon to end when they saw Ulquiorra kick Miroku on his left cheek and had send him flying and crashing to a wall. Kenpachi reacting as fast as he could slashed Ulquiorra on his right shoulder. **

**Ulquiorra saw Kenpachi's Zanpaktou touching his shoulder and releasing his own blood. Ulquiorra showing no pain, touched Kenpachi's sword and soon gripped it. With all his strength, he send Kenpachi to the same wall as Miroku. **

**Ulquiorra sighed of boredom. **

"**I'm done…" whispered Ulquiorra jumping on a roof. **

"**Hold it BASTARD!!" yelled Kenpachi and Miroku, but felt the pain come back to them and were unable to move another inch. Momo running to them and tried to help them soon saw that Ulquiorra had left. **

"**DAMN!!!" yelled Kenpachi. **

**

* * *

**

**Stark saw Ichigo move his hand over his face and knew exactly what he was trying to do. The only thing he did in response was smirk. Ichigo glaring at him asked, "What's so funny?" **

"**You really think that can defeat me?" said Stark closing his eyes. **

**Kagome soon felt an arm wrap around her waist. **

"**Now if you don't mind…" whispered Stark, "I'll be taking her with me…" **

**Ichigo's eyes widened and ran towards them and reached his hand out. He could see Kagome was shaking with fear. **

'_**Everything will be fine! Everything will be fine! Everything will be-'**_

**As Ichigo reached for Kagome's hand, he grabbed nothing. They had disappeared. **

"**KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

**

* * *

**

Well then there's Chapter 20! What you think? It sucked? Yeah huh?

Oh well, I tried my best on the fight scenes, it's hard to write 3 different fight scenes with so many people in it. Lol

SO THE SEQUEL COMES IN THREE DAYS!!!!

Almost there to complete this first part of the series lol

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE AND PLEASE VOTE!!


	21. Chapter 21: FlashBacks Gave Tears

**WHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 21!!! Only one more Chapter to go!!! WHO"S EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!??? **

**I KNOW I AM!! **

**Well then that also means only one more day to vote!!! **

**PLEASE VOTE!!**

**So who watched the Bleach Movie Today? Did you like it!? **

**Sorry I'm hyper today lol but anyways thank you all for reviewing and voting :]**

**This Friday the SEQUEL WILL START!!!! BETTER THINGS WILL HAPPEN AND DON'T WORRY I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT NARAKU,KIKYO, and INUYASHA!**

**IT"S A SHORT CHAPPTER I KNOW BUT AT LEAST I UPDATED :]**

**Well on with the chapter!**

**Song: EMOTION -Big Bang**

**Food: No Food :[**

**Drink: Orange Soda (but I have soda lol) **

* * *

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo's yell covered the silent roads and hallways in Soul Society.

Making every Shinigami roaming and walking think outside their thoughts and look to were the yell came from.

Soi Fon who was talking to Ukitake, when they heard Ichigo's loud scream.

"Who was that?" asked Ukitake taking the papers that Soi Fon was handing him. Soi Fon's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know but I don't like the feeling or sound of it…." Soi Fon and Ukitake soon heard the doors swing from her office and looked to see it was Izuru, his eyes showing the fear in them. His breathing was hard, due to him trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Soi Fon turning to his direction.

As Izuru had the enough energy to speak his lips parted, "ESPADAS ARE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed both Soi Fon and Ukitake as they ran outside the office.

* * *

As Ulquiorra landed next to Grimmjow, who was ready to attack Sesshomaru once again, he stopped him from doing so.

"Grimmjow…" said Ulquiorra.

"Don't say my name so easily bastard…" said Grimmjow, as he stood up straight.

"Stop your guys fighting," Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked up to see Stark carrying Kagome over his shoulder and trying to get off, "I got what we needed to…" Stark stood on top of a roof and looked at the battle.

"KAGOME-SAN!!!" yelled Hitsugaya as he tried to jump up to get her but Ulquiorra stood in front of him in just a flash and send him flying with one kick. Hitsugaya crashing into a cement wall, was unable to move another inch.

"K-Kagome-chan…." whispered Sango, trying to get up. Her wounds letting more blood.

"LET ME GO JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome. Stark smirked but he wasn't the only one. Grimmjow smirked and licked his pale lips slowly.

"Well well," Kagome stopped squirming at hearing the freighting voice she hated so much, "If it isn't my little Kagome…?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at nothing but the sky, "I'm NOT YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!"

Grimmjow only laughed out loud as he saw Sesshomaru jump behind Stark.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?" whispered Kagome.

Stark closed his eyes and waited for Grimmjow to come behind him and kick Sesshomaru in his stomach with his left foot.

"HAHAHAHA SUCH WEAKLINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" laughed Grimmjow. Grimmjow stopped his laughs as he heard Kagome gasp. He slowly turned around and smirked at her. He laid his index finger on her lips.

"Be a good girl, and we won't hurt you…" he whispered in her ear. Kagome's eyes widened and tried to yell when she saw all the captains join at the ground looking up.

There stood, Soi Fon, Ukitake, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, and Mayuri. Ulquiorra looked behind his shoulder seeing all the captains looking at Grimmjow and Stark.

"Isn't that….?" whispered Unohana, "Kagome-chan?"

"LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome once more.

"Hmm…only three Espadas?" questioned Shunsui as he chuckled, "You guys must be the most powerful ones, huh?" Shunsui looked at Kagome being over Stark's shoulder, "Now how about letting the poor girl go?"

"Now why would we give up such a delicious Shinigami?" asked Grimmjow sarcastically.

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON"T I"LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo came jumping down and slashed Grimmjow on his back.

"ICHIGO!?" exclaimed Kagome both of happiness and worry.

Ichigo was in his Bankai state. His robes at the bottom looked ripped and were darker. Kagome noticed his Zanpaktou had changed form. It was skinnier, and pure black with the handle also being a different shape.

Grimmjow looked back, while his back bleed. Making the red blood stain his pure white clothes. Grimmjow glared at Ichigo, while Ichigo did the same.

"Now…Let her go…" demanded Ichigo.

Stark turned around as Ulquiorra returned to his side.

"Kurosaki?" said Ulquiorra putting his pale hands in his pants' pockets.

Ichigo saw the fear in Kagome's eyes, "Ichigo-kun…." whispered Kagome.

"LET HER GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo as black and red mixed reiatsu surrounded him. Grimmjow took a step back. As Stark and Ulquiorra looked back to see Ukitake and Shunsui with their Zanpaktou's out and ready to attack them, they both vanished and landed on another far roof. Grimmjow jumping after them stood on the other side of Stark.

"DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo as he ran towards them, "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Stark smirking at the scene before him said the last words that scared all of the Shinigami, "Don't worry you'll see Kagome again…differently though" Something told the Shinigami that Stark knew what Aizen's plans were.

Kagome using all her strength tried to push herself down but Stark only kept his grip on her tighter. Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Momo, Kenpachi, Miroku, and Hisagi soon appeared surprised to see the portal to Hueco Mundo opening behind the Espadas.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo as he released one of his bankai's energy, "GETSUGA TENSHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As the Getsuga Tensho flew directly at the Espada, trying to stop them from leaving, it was too late. Ulquiorra went in, then Grimmjow. Last was Stark with Kagome, but the last words that were echoed for minutes in Soul Society were from Kagome. The words that no one especially Ichigo would forget.

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY HEART IS WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo tried to reach for Kagome's hand when soon the portal vanished along with The Espadas and…Kagome herself.

Everyone starred at the place that the portal had disappeared. Ichigo yelled, screamed out of anger for not being able to save Kagome. Ichigo fell to the ground in his knees. His Zanpaktou landed in front of him. Ichigo raised his head and tilted it back to see the grey clouds form. Rain drops soon fell but Ichigo noticed that something was falling down to his cheeks. He knew they were tears.

Rukia walked slowly towards the crying Ichigo and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"I-Ichigo…" whispered Rukia.

"Why? WHY!?" yelled Ichigo hitting the ground with his fist.

"Ichigo…" whispered Rukia once more.

Ichigo buried his fists in the ground while bowing down and letting the tears fall and stain the ground.

"Why….Why….WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

All the Shinigami Captains looked down at the ground, knowing that maybe they never talked to Kagome before, they know that taking one of their family hurts very much. Orihime and Uryuu came running and seeing Ichigo almost turned to pieces.

Rukia saw Orihime and Uryuu. Orihime getting closer to Ichigo and almost touching him, Rukia grabbed her wrist. Orihime was surprised and looked at Rukia seeing her shake her head.

That was when Yamamoto-Genryuusai came along with bodyguards.

"I heard…." said Yamamoto-Genryuusai as he noticed and realized that Soi Fon was about to tell him what happened. He looked at the Ichigo on the ground and sighed in the saddest breath.

Miroku who was looking at Sango's wounds tried to soothe her as he heard her cry from pain and the reason that her only friend was taken away.

Miroku closed his eyes slowly, "Everything will be fine…."

Ichigo snapped his eyes open and starred at the ground below him.

*FLASHBACKS* (You don't have to read them since they are from the other chapters :] but they are the cute Kagome and Ichigo parts)

"_You know…" she pointed Ichigo, "It's not very nice to stare at people. If you want to meet them or talk to them just do it" said Kagome as she smiled towards Ichigo. Renji noticed how Ichigo blushed when she smiled and started to crack up. "HAHAHAHA! THAT'S A FIRST!!" Renji had taken his arm that was around Kagome's shoulder to hold off his stomach as he laughed. Ichigo knew exactly why he was laughing and started to glare at him "You better shut up idiot!" exclaimed Ichigo trying to make his blush disappear. "Why? What happened? Did I miss something?" asked Kagome looking at Renji and Ichigo back in forth. _

_Ichigo only nodded but didn't even realize that Kagome was looking at him with her chocolate warm eyes. Their eyes were meeting and both blushed but tried to hid it. Ichigo cleared his throat, thinking there was something stuck in there. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki…" he smiled half way making Kagome smile and blush at the same time. For some reason Kagome could see a resemblance in Ichigo and Inuyasha. Their smile, kindness, and warmth, they didn't look alike but for some reason every time she saw Ichigo, it made her smile even more and not to mention her heart would always start to beat. Kagome came back to her senses after observing Ichigo, "Well then, Kurosaki-san? Ichigo-kun? Ichi-kun? Which one will it be?" _

_Ichigo giggled, "I think Ichigo-kun will be the best" _

"_Ichigo-kun it is…" Kagome smiled even bigger making Ichigo blush even more, almost making it impossible to hide. _

"_And you say there were….demons?" asked Ichigo. "Yes…I was actually friends with one or a few of them" said Kagome. Silence took over the area. The moon beginning to appear with the stars and the sky turning to it's shady black and navy blue color. Crickets playing their melody. City lights beginning to turn on and illuminate the city. "I fell in love with one of them…" whispered Kagome as she looked down at the ground. "Huh?" they all said looking at the sad Kagome in front of them. Ichigo noticed it first, she had said that she had fallen in love? With who? "Who?" asked Ichigo. Kagome only smiled, and took a step on the stairs, "Come on I'll show you the well…" Ichigo looked at both Rukia and Renji, who only looked at him in confusion. Ichigo looked back at the Kagome who was walking on the stairs, and frowned knowing she must of suffered for some reason and that she was still suffering. _

_Kagome walked to the Sacred Tree and touched it with her petite white hand and closed her eyes. "Does this tree mean something Kagome-chan?" asked Rukia. Kagome sighed and nodded slowly, "This is were I met the one I loved…." Ichigo now realized she was hurt in someway every time she would talk or think about the man she loved. Ichigo walked past Rukia walking towards Kagome and placed his strong firm hand over Kagome's soft white one. Kagome looked up to see it was Ichigo. "I-Ichigo-kun?" stuttered Kagome blushing a bit. Ichigo looked at the petite woman and realized something else, she was lonely. "You need to talk about it if it's going to hurt you…" he whispered for only Kagome to hear._

_Ichigo's eyes never leaving Inuyasha's he tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou looked at Kagome. "Who's he?" Kagome looked at Ichigo and below her. She slowly closed her eyes and said the thing Ichigo never thought would hurt him so much for a reason he did not know. "He…He was the one I first loved…" _

_Ichigo shot his head up and looked behind him. There she laid, the woman that almost sacrificed her own life for the little fox. Ichigo slowly turned around fully and slowly walked towards the laying Kagome. Her tears were still coming out of her closed eyes. Ichigo kneeled down and used his finger to clear the tears away. "I-I'm sorry…" whispered Ichigo as he slowly carried Kagome up bridal style and continued to talk, "I'm sorry you had to get hurt like this…" Ichigo's forehead went to touch Kagome's and both had their eyes shut, "I promise I'll protect you from what ever danger you are in…" _

_As the group walked back to the Sacred Tree and Hitsugaya opened the portal once again, Ichigo let Shippo go in first making Ichigo and the sleeping Kagome last but before they went in Ichigo tighten his grip on Kagome. "I promise to protect you even if it is the last thing I do…I don't know why and I don't need the reason yet…but I will soon find out. I won't let another person do you harm physically and emotionally. I promise…Kagome…" He then leaned to give a light kiss on Kagome's forehead and went into the portal heading to the Soul Society._

"_You know what I just noticed?" asked Kagome smiling. "What's that?" said Ichigo raising one of his eyebrows and smiling. Kagome sat on her knees and touched Ichigo's forehead with hers, making Ichigo blush a bit but it wasn't noticeable. "What?" asked Ichigo confused. Kagome smiled, "We have the same color eyes. They are both chocolate color, but your seems warmer." Kagome was about to pull back when she felt a hand grab the back of her head and stopping her from moving away and their forehead still connected. "Is something wrong?" asked Kagome this time it was her turn to blush. "You think mine are warmer?" asked Ichigo. "Um…yeah…they seem kinder, full of love. Not like mine. They might be the same color as yours but they are empty…" answered Kagome in a sad tone making Ichigo frown. "Empty?" asked Ichigo. Kagome could feel his hot breath on her lips and began to blush even harder."Umm…yeah…I mean I lost my first love, almost got killed, I feel like I don't belong anywhere and I haven't seen my family in such a long time, and not to mention I'm scared…."_

"_Scared?" _

"_Are you okay?" repeated Kagome, "Is something-" Kagome was cut off as she felt herself being pulled in by Ichigo's strong arm and was soon against his chest as he let go of her wrist and wrapped one of his hands on her lower back and her waist. Kagome blushed and tried to get away only making Ichigo tighten the hug between them."I-Ichigo-kun…?!" Kagome couldn't talk she was lost for words. She had never felt such strong, warm arms before that were able to hold her like this. She felt…save and…loved."I thought I was going to lose you…" whispered Ichigo into Kagome's ear as she blushed even redder, "I thought he was going to take you away from me…possibly even kill you… K-Kagome thank god your okay…" Kagome stopped moving as she relaxed her body, hearing Ichigo's words were so…soothing and for some reason almost felt like Ichigo needed her in a way. Did Ichigo care for her in only 2 days? Is it possible? Kagome decided to give up and hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his neck making Ichigo surprised by her actions, but even more as he heard her speak next to his ear."I'm not going anywhere…as long as I have people that care for me…" Kagome smiled feeling the tears gather and run down her cheeks and staining Ichigo's robes. Ichigo hugged her tighter afraid that if her let go of her, she would break or fade away."Kagome…" whispered Ichigo._

_Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt one, warm delicate hand touching his left cheek. It was Kagome's hand, she was looking at him seriously and almost as if she had never seen him in like 5 years. "You okay?" asked Ichigo. "Just promise me…you will come back safe and sound. I can't bare losing…losing…lo-" she was cut off when she felt an arm wrap gently around her slim waist. It surprised her. Ichigo was holding her to his chest. With his other hand he used his thumb and index finger to hold her chin. "Trust me…I will" Ichigo smiled, which made Kagome blush even more, "I thought it was impossible to fall in love, or actually fall in love after meeting someone in two days…" Kagome blushed even redder as she felt Ichigo's arm tighten around her. She saw that their noses were touching and she could feel his hot breath on her pink lips. Ichigo's face came closer to Kagome's as he whispered the words to her, "Kagome, I- I love you…." Their lips were pressed with each other's feeling the warm sensation they were missing in their lives. Kagome's closed slowly and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo saw her eyes closing feeling her lips kissing him back. He closed his own eyes and then wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Their lips were warm to each other, they felt so soft, delicate to Ichigo. He had never felt like this before but he knew one thing for sure, he wasn't going to let go of her so easily after this. Kagome thought Ichigo's lips were soft also but loved the feeling that her first kiss was taken with passion, love, and by the man she knew she loved. Not only that but he had confessed to her!? She could feel him pulling her closer to him, like if he were to let go of her and lose her forever. She didn't want this moment to end, never. _

"_ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY HEART IS WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

*END OF FLASHBACKS*

Ichigo punched the ground once more after looking back. Kagome's smile, blush, eyes, touching her hands and her lips. How could he let her go of her so easily. Ichigo soon stopped crying and slowly stood up as he grabbed his Zanpaktou harshly. He turned to look at the cloudy sky. The rain falling on his skin. It felt so cold without her.

"I'm going…." whispered Ichigo, which easily surprised everyone, "I'm going to Hueco Mundo…"

* * *

**Well there's CHAPTER 21!!**

**LOT OF FLASHBACKS BUT THAT"S WHAT MAKES IT MORE EMOTIONAL AND SHOWS HOW MUCH ICHIGO REALLY LOVES AND CARES FOR KAGOME.**

**Sorry if it was short but that's because tomorrow is the finally to the first part of this story then the sequel comes out!!! WHOOOOO! ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!**

**I LOVED THE NEW BLEACH MOVIE I CRIED AT THE END!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE SEQUEL :]**


	22. Chapter 22:I Will Save The Angel's Heart

Hello there!! CHAPTER 22!! Know what that means!?

Last chapter of Heart Back into the Living Dead!!!

SEQUEL IS TOMORROW!!!

Excited?!

Well then I just want to say thank you for reviewing throughout the whole story :] and hope you keep reviewing in the sequel :] I love to read your guys and girls reviews :]

Remember the story does not end here :]

And it will still be a IchigoxKagome don't worry.

Well then to the FINAL CHAPTER!!!

Song: It's you- by Super Junior

Food: Not hungry today

Drink: not thirsty neither lol

* * *

"**Are you sure about this Ichigo?" asked Rukia as she sat on a wooden chair, in Unohana's office. Unohana was healing Ichigo. She had told Ichigo that he should at least be fully healed before going to Hueco Mundo. **

"**Everyone is going so don't worry…." said Unohana as she gave a cup of water to Ichigo. Ichigo gently took it from her hands and chugged it. Ichigo kept holding the cup and starred at the floor. **

"**Why are you Shinigami going?" asked Ichigo.**

**Unohana only response was a smile, since another person started to talk. **

"**Because Kagome is not only important to you know…?" There stood all the Captains, Lieutenants and Kagome's friends and his of course. **

**Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "And?" **

"**That means we are going…" said Rangiku flicking Ichigo on his forehead. **

**Ichigo rubbed his forehead and looked back at the floor. **

"**Ichigo…" said Miroku walking towards him. Ichigo looking at Miroku coming closer to him saw that he was smiling, "Why don't you listen to Kagome…?" **

"**huh?" whispered Ichigo and raised one of his eyebrows. **

"**Everything will be fine…" Miroku smiled more and made Ichigo smirk. **

"**Will it?" whispered Ichigo. **

**Rukia's eyebrow twitched, "HAVE HOPE BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rukia kicked him in the face making him fall back. **

"**Kuchiki-san…he just got healed," said Unohana smiling and her own eyebrow twitching.**

"**SO!? It's HIS OWN DAMN FAULT FOR NOT HAVING ANY HOPE IN HIM!!!" **

**Ichigo rubbed his cheek when he saw Sango walk next to him and kneeled down., "She's counting on you…" Sango smiled and told Miroku to help her up since the back of her wounds were still hurting her. **

"**Don't go…" whispered Miroku to Sango.**

**Sango just patted his shoulder, "I have to…it's my job as a Shinigami and as Kagome's friend…" **

**Ichigo finally got the energy to get up and dusted his pants off. He grabbed his top robes from the other wooden chair that was next to Rukia's. He slowly put them on and tied them. He walked to his large Zanpaktou and slowly wrapped his fingers on the handle. As he closed his eyes he set his Zanpaktou on his back and once it stayed there, wrapped, he turned to look at all the Shinigami. They were starring at him. **

"**So?" asked Renji raising one of his eyebrows and having his arms crossed across his chest. **

"**Let's go save Kagome…." Ichigo left the room along with all the Shinigami. Hitsugaya, Rukia, Rangiku, Renji, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Byakuya, Soi Fon, Yoruichi, Ukitake, Sansui, and Momo followed knowing that they were about to face something bigger than their last battle against Aizen.**

**

* * *

**

**As Stark, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow arrived at the front gates of Hueco Mundo, Kagome kept trying to push herself down from Stark's grasp.**

"**LET ME GO!!!!!!" yelled Kagome. Grimmjow walked in front of her and grabbed her chin. **

"**Didn't I say to be a good girl?" he smirked at her and she jerked away from his hold on her. Her eyes glared at him.**

"**What do you want from me?" Kagome wasn't able to hear the answer as she heard the gates open. Chills went up and down her spine and Stark was sure she was shaking.**

"**No need to be afraid…" said Stark.**

"**I'm not…" said Kagome trying to look at the sky with calm. **

**Kagome hoped for the best. She prayed that everything would be fine at the end and these people wouldn't try do anything to her. But she soon realized that fear had come back to haunt her as she heard a more freighting voice than Grimmjow's. **

"**I see you guys got her…" the man with wavy short chocolate brown hair ran his fingers through it. He walked slowly to Stark. Kagome could hear the foot steps getting closer to her. She shut her eyes praying even more and more. She felt such strong spiritual power from the man coming towards her. She didn't want to know who it was, not even look at him or a glance or peek. But her prayers weren't heard as she felt a cold smooth hand run down her right cheek. She shut her eyes even tighter. **

"**Are you afraid of me?" asked the man.**

**His voice was so cold but also so soothing to Kagome, she didn't know if she should look or not. She slowly open her eyes to see Aizen standing right in front of her. He was handsome but Kagome wouldn't think of that, she slowly shook her head. **

"**You shouldn't be afraid little **_**'Kagome'**_**" Aizen stretched her name in his sentence making more shivers up her spine. **

"**What are you guys going to do to me?!" exclaimed Kagome, "PUT ME DOWN!!" she demanded.**

**Aizen looked at Stark, "Let her down, gently…." **

**Stark sighed and put Kagome on her feet. She saw that all these men were much taller than her. She gulped but glared all of them, "Wha-" she was cut off by Aizen appearing behind her and laying his two hands on her two shoulders. **

"**Don't worry we won't harm you…" Aizen smiled as Kagome looked back, showing the fear in her chocolate eyes. **

**Aizen looked at Ulquiorra, "Show her to her room…" **

**Kagome gulped, **_**'Wait what!? My room!?!?!?!?!?!?'**_

**

* * *

**

**Every Captain and Lieutenant tried to open the portal to Hueco Mundo but no one was able to achieve. **

"**Aizen or someone in Hueco Mundo must of closed the portal permanently….?" said Rangiku as she finished trying. **

**Hitsugaya was getting frustrated and as well as the other Shinigami, especially Ichigo. **

"**DAMN YOU AIZEN!!!" yelled Ichigo as he tried to more than 3 times. **

"**Ichigo…" whispered Rukia shaking her head slowly. **

**Ichigo was tired and worn out. He buried his Zanpaktou in the ground as he tried to find support from it. He looked down on the ground, trying to catch his breath. The sun rays were hitting him hard, making him sweat and more desperate. He soon saw something that was shinning pink. He had seen something shine like that before. He slowly kneeled down and picked it up. He noticed it was round as he grabbed it and smooth. He lifted his hand to face the object to his face. His chocolate eyes widened to see it was the….**

**SHIKON JEWEL!!! **

**It started to glow which caught everyone's attention and wondered what Ichigo had done. **

**

* * *

**

**A woman with short blonde bright yellow hair and only had two strands of hair to the side of her face that were the longest. She had teal eyes and was wearing a sleeveless shirt that only went up to breast. A number tree was tattooed on her right breast was able to be seen. Kagome wanted to tell her that she should wear something more covering, but then again she was wearing it, it was her problem. Kagome sat at the bed that supposedly it was hers. She saw the woman come with pure colored white clothes in her hands and closing the doors behind her. She threw her the clothes to the side of Kagome. **

"**Put them on…" she ordered and with that she left the room. **

**As the doors closed, Kagome looked at her surroundings. It looked like a palace. Her walls were white, and I mean white, she didn't want to open her eyes in the morning seeing white walls. She noticed there was a huge window just to the right of her bed, and had a balcony. The cool breeze went in, moving the white transparent curtains gracefully. Kagome saw that there was also a silver colored dresser and a huge sized mirror next to it. Kagome went to close the windows and curtains, making the walls look a bit more grey. **

"**Better…" whispered Kagome. Kagome leaned against the windows and curtains. She felt a tear fall down to her chin and staining the black tiled floor. She looked up at the ceiling to see it was also grayish, blackish. There were beautiful carving symbols. She slowly closed her eyes as she slowly went down to the floor making her bottom hit first. Tears began to fall uncontrollably. She put her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her head buried in her knees she began to cry even more. **

"**I-Ichigo…." she whispered. **

**

* * *

**

**The jewel was opening a portal to Hueco Mundo. As it opened everyone waited to be fully open. Ichigo stood up straight and took his Zanpaktou out the ground and put it behind his back once more. Still holding the Shikon Jewel, looked behind his shoulder. **

"**Let's go…" Ichigo wrapped his fingers on the Shikon Jewel and went in the portal along with everyone. **

**They all took in a deep breath. None of them knew what was going to happen ahead of them but some things were certain….**

**One: They needed to save Kagome**

**Two: They needed hope and fate on their side. **

**And Third was only on Ichigo's mind…..**

'_**I will save the heart of my angel…..!!!!' **_**Ichigo saw that the portal was about to end and lead them to the place they never knew they'd come back to after so long.**

**Hueco Mundo….**

**

* * *

**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND THAT"S THE END OF **

**HEART BACK INTO THE LIVING DEAD!!!!**

**THE SEQUEL WILL BE CALLED **

**SAVING THE HEART OF AN ANGEL**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
